Revealed To The World
by JustBFree
Summary: A continuation of 'A New World', in which Diana begins her exploration of Man's World with Clark Kent at her side. She will learn what it means to be human and ultimately, embrace her role as Wonder Woman.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Though this story is meant to be a continuation of _A New World_, it is a separate adventure and focuses more on Diana learning about the world outside of Themyscira as she explores a relationship with Clark Kent. Please read, review and most of all, enjoy!**

* * *

Clark kept a loose hold on Diana's hand as she strode beside him down the sidewalk. He felt his heart beating a steady rhythm in his chest and he couldn't fight the smile she brought to his face, the happiness of Themyscira's princess was unbound and spreading to all that glimpsed her laughing eyes. The sight of her was creating a slight stir; every person they passed took second, third looks at Diana- curious, assessing, enamored.

The man was happy to be back in Metropolis again though it was still difficult for him to believe that he was really and truly back in his city. Had it only been a day since he'd left Diana's island? Was he really walking down the street, holding the hand of a woman who hailed from a race imbued with magic, and she herself a product of Olympic divine intervention?

Impossible! He had to have been dreaming. Magic didn't exist and there was not a corner of the world left undiscovered, there was no race but the human race and-

Well.

Despite all he knew, despite all his powers and despite all he'd seen, there were still times when Clark was forced to remind himself that he was not human; that he was, indeed, the last son of a dead race. He was an alien with the face of a man, and when the occasion called for it, he dressed in the garb of his ancestors and became the hero that Earth so desperately needed. A far cry from being the simple son of Kansas farmers, but this constant duality had become his everyday life.

It was that duality, the secrets he had learned to live with for most of his life...and now he held the hand of one more great secret. Could Diana learn to embrace that same duality in her own life that he had created in his own? Clark felt that she would have to, because the world certainly wasn't ready to learn of the Amazons! The world was still very suspicious, and in many places, hostile toward Superman. He was an unwelcome outsider, the constant reminder that humanity was not unique to the universe, the evidence that had disproved both religion and known science. He hadn't meant to become exposed to the world, Superman had been born of necessity.

Diana and her people, by contrast, had been waiting to see the world beyond the shores for centuries; the princess truly had no idea of the impact her revelation would create on the human landscape of history. To learn of one Superman had changed everything, but an entire race of magical beings...?

Clark smiled as he held Diana's hand, though his mind was quickly becoming troubled by encroaching thoughts. With an effort, he pushed them aside. For the moment, he wanted only to witness her excitement. The woman was amazed, purely dazzled by everything he had become accustomed to. Every man, woman and child they passed on the street became a source of fascination, every storefront and sidewalk café an instant curiosity. Diana was so like him in those first days of amazement on Themyscira, though her memory had thankfully remained intact.

Clark quickly tightened his grip on her hand once he felt Diana lifting, her body rising with her joy.

"Try not to fly off, Diana." He whispered quickly to her, trying to suppress the desire to fly away with her. Truly, there was nothing he wanted to do more, but they had things to do. "We need to blend in, not show off what we can do."

Diana tempered herself and remained standing before him. She'd only been an inch off the ground, but with so many people about, someone might have seen. "I'm sorry, Clark. I can't help it- I've never seen anything so wonderful. I wish my sisters could see…there are men here, men and women living together here in peace. And look there, children! I've never seen a child before and here there are so many!"

Clark smiled, but what could he say, really? He was happy just to be there with her on the sidewalk and know that she was with him, that she knew what he was, that for once in his life he didn't have to hide. It was so different, but such a wonderful thing.

"I'm sure they will, when the time is right. And speaking of time, are you hungry?"

Clark had promised her a lunch, as everything in his apartment had either gone stale or sour in his time away. Lunch and some new clothes for her, definitely. The princess of Themyscira deserved better than the oversized t-shirt and sweatpants he'd grabbed for her on the fly the night before. He tried and immediately failed to stifle the swell of happiness he felt in the realization that lunch and shopping would be he and Diana's first "date" in Metropolis. There would be many firsts shared between them, he hoped.

Diana raised her brows and smiled hopefully. "Can we find some ice cream?"

"For dessert, sure. But for the meal, I've got to have something a little more filling." Clark said, picturing either a nice thick steak or a plate of tasty fried chicken. He often missed the hearty cuisine of the Kent farm.

Diana nodded beside him. "Ah, yes, we must hunt down a wild boar, then glaze its flanks with the seeds of a ripe pomegranate over a fire…and then ice cream. The pink flavor, mixed with the brown."

Clark moved forward and she followed after him, eager to see more of his city, his world. "The lady has interesting tastes," he mused. "We won't find a boar on this block, but I'm sure I can find something you'll like. How about seafood?"

Diana's eyes were riveted as they passed an older woman hailing a taxi. The yellow machine quickly stopped at the curb and the woman slid inside before moving off again, amazing!

She blinked, realizing he'd asked her a question. "Oh, yes, I love fish! On the island we capture eels and stuff them with herbs and the fattest of the sea snails-"

"I was thinking more along the lines of coconut shrimp," Clark cut in. Just picturing Diana digging into a big plate of eel and snails was enough to turn his stomach. "Or maybe you'd like some chicken?"

"Just so long as there is ice cream at the end!" She sang out happily.

Clark laughed. "You're the boss- but we should get you a few things to wear first. Something befitting a modern princess. A friend from home, she dresses the Queen of Jordan so maybe you can wear something from her line." He said, thinking of his first love and longtime friend, Lana Lang. He owed her a phone call as soon as he had the chance.

"You mean, more of this?" Diana asked, indicating the loose sweatpants and t-shirt that Clark had bought for her the night before. She wrinkled her nose slightly and confessed to him, "I would prefer my tunics."

Even Diana's uncommon beauty was diminished when covered by cheap, shapeless clothing. Clark felt determined to show Diana a time in Metropolis; she wanted to explore this new world and he wanted to walk every block with her, show her to every museum, landmark, park and restaurant the city had to offer. Still, to do all those things, he had to help Diana fit in- she was a beautiful woman, and the beautiful women of Metropolis had a reputation for looking their best. He couldn't even recall a time when Lois was without her lipstick.

Clark shook his head regretfully, recalling how easily the colorful linens of the island tunics had draped her body. Tunics and sandals, the simple island clothing only worked to accentuate Diana's beauty. He'd been under her spell from the moment he first saw her. "So would I, but they're not practical for the city. No worries, the salesladies will help you find things to wear." He said, thinking of the shops a few blocks from his building.

"And where will I find these things?"

Clark was glad to see that Diana was so agreeable, so eager to immerse herself into his world. It would make keeping her a secret much easier.

* * *

As Clark and Diana made their way through the city, the man began to think. After the return of his memory on Themyscira and in leaving the island, returning to Metropolis and establishing the alibi for his two-month absence from work, there had hardly been a moment for him to reflect on the fact that he was now responsible for the cultural instruction and the protection of a foreign nation's mystical princess. _Hardly a small thing!_

He rubbed the back of his neck.

The irony of his situation was not lost on Clark. He had practiced certain habits for years in the effort to conceal his abilities and to keep his identities separate: the drawer he kept full of costume glasses; he prentended at being clumsy and a too naive for his own good; he was always polite and helpful to his co-workers and neighbors, but there were few in the world who could claim to truly know much of Mr. Clark Kent, and even fewer who knew anything of Superman. It made for a lonely life, but how could he live any other way?

But now, Clark was in charge of taking care of a woman who was like him in so many ways. Diana was new to his world, vulnerable and naïve, just as he'd been washed onto the shore of Themyscira with no idea of how to behave in a culture that had been, essentially, a different world. She would have to learn to hide her powers, to build a human identity and begin to live as a human woman before she could reveal herself as an Amazon of Olympic descent.

_And when she shows the world what she really is..._

Clark tightened his hold on Diana's hand as he thought of the public reaction; to learn that the gods of Olympus were real, to learn of a hidden matriarchal culture, to learn of Diana and her magic…_Hell, there will be riots all over the world!_

"Are you all right, Clark?"

He blinked and looked to Diana and tried to give her a reassuring smile. "Oh, I'm fine. Sorry, just thinking my big thoughts."

Diana's brows drew together. "No, I can see it. You're worried."

Clark shook his head, then rubbed the back of his neck again and gave a nervous laugh. "A little, sure. Amazons coming back to the world is sure to upset the status quo."

She nodded. "This I understand, but you need not worry yourself too deeply. It will be some time before I make the bridge my queen and sisters will cross to renter your world. I want to know more of this place."

Clark smiled at her. Even in the sloppy getup of a t-shirt and baggy sweatpants, Diana was anything but common. He offered her his arm. "Then as your first representative of Metropolis, I promise that I'll show you all the city has to offer."

She smiled back at him and looped her arm through his, "Today, Metropolis. Tomorrow, the world?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, even with our speed we won't be able to do everything in a day."

* * *

Clark was not much of a shopper, he preferred to pick up the few things that he needed and be on his way. Hours of shopping held no appeal to him, but even he had to admit that there was a need to head to the shops near his apartment building. The wardrobe needs of a woman were always more complicated than a man's, and Diana was starting from scratch.

He'd only grabbed a few things for the princess, and what he'd bought were clearly the wrong size, mismatched and better worn as pajamas than anything else. A woman like Diana deserved better, and if he was honest with himself, Clark wanted to see her in clothes that better showed off her figure. Just walking down the street, he'd noticed the awed looks that men had thrown at Diana, and then to him, indicating their silent admiration. It wasn't often that Clark- Clark Kent, not Superman- had won looks of genuine approval and respect from other men for the beauty on his arm. Of course he didn't see Diana as a trophy, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't proud to be seen with her.

"Clark, what is this place?" Diana asked beside him.

Her eyes were wide as she took in the enormity of the structure he'd lead her into. There were people all around them, hustling back and forth, many of them carrying brightly colored paper bags. Single men, single women, women with children, young people were walking in groups, laughing loudly; a group of young men passed by, lingered looks at Diana and whistled.

_What does that mean?_ She wondered, catching the glare Clark had sent their way.

They were standing in what seemed to be a great corridor with doors leading into separate rooms that housed clothing. Farther down, Diana could see a large fountain, its water shooting into the air. The corridor was wide enough for hundreds of people to shuffle through, their footsteps and excited words echoing off the walls to create a hollow buzz of sound that she did not favor. The scents in the air- sweet, spicy, floral, greasy, minty, bitter- were confusing her senses.

Diana blinked, shaking off a spell of dizziness as the crowd bustled around them. It was overwhelming her, but she fought to control herself and the sudden longing for her sisters. She was in the world now, and she would see so much more than what she had seen in the short walk to this place from Clark's home.

_Control yourself, Diana. This is but a taste of what lies ahead._

The man noticed that Diana's face had gone a few shades paler, that she seemed as hesitant as he'd ever seen her. Clark took her hand into his once more. "Diana, are you all right?"

"I'm…yes, I'm fine. It's just so much." She said, her eyes still taking it all in.

_These foreign colors, those flashing looking glasses, this noise, the smells..._

"Do you want to go back to the apartment? We can try coming out again later." He suggested. Inwardly, Clark kicked himself, he should have known better than to take her into such a busy place before she'd had time to get used to the city.

"No, no. I was made to come into your world, I cannot turn away." Diana replied, shaking off her confusion.

He tried not to smile at her words. Any of the other women he knew would be excited to have a man take them shopping, but here Diana was steeling her nerves like she was about to face a gauntlet.

"All right. Let me know if you need some fresh air though, all right? You look like you're about to faint."

At his gentle tease, Diana pulled her hand from his and scowled. "I am an Amazon, we don't faint from an attack of nerves." She looked about them once more, "Why, this place is no different than the Themysciran marketplace, it will be no trial to spend the whole day here if need be!" To prove herself, Diana forced her feet forward and moved with the crowd to the doors of the nearest shop.

Clark only smiled as he watched her fire flare back to life. "That's my girl."

* * *

Diana passed through the nearest set of glass doors and stopped, looking about herself in confusion. On tables and shelves all around her, there were scraps of clothing in different colors. On the walls there were images of women in shades of black and white. Around her, other women were lifting garments, inspecting them, setting them down to look at others. Her eyes were assaulted with shades of vibrant pinks and scarlet reds. Heavy scents of floral spices hung in the air.

And suddenly, a blond pixie of a girl was smiling up at her. "Good afternoon, is there anything I can help you find?"

From behind Diana, Clark felt color rising to his cheeks but he tried to ignore his embarrassment. Of course, Diana just had to walk into a Victoria's Secret. Was he being punished for his teasing her earlier? He wasn't a prude, but all the same he felt a little embarrassed to be in the store. Then again, surely Bruce Wayne wouldn't be blushing at the prospect of buying a woman some lingerie, so why should he?

With that thought in mind, Clark cleared his throat and addressed the young saleswoman. "Yes, please. My friend here, she just arrived from Romania and the airline lost her bags."

"I am Romanian." Diana agreed helpfully. She remembered the little story he had invented for her, though she had no idea of what the word "romanian" could mean.

The pixie smiled. "Oh, I understand. You're in luck, we're having a sale through the end of the month."

"Great, thank you so much." Clark turned to Diana and took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Pick out whatever you want and this saleswoman will help you with anything you need."

For a split second, Clark saw worry cloud her eyes. "You won't help me?"

He raised his brows at her. "What, help you pick out lingerie? I'd give my right arm, but some things are best left to professionals."

Diana didn't seem to understand, but the young saleswoman smiled at him. "She'll be in good hands, sir."

He nodded to them both. "I'll be back in just a little while."

* * *

After making a call to thank Bruce for his help with the forged hospital records, and then another to assure Perry that he would soon return to work, Clark found himself buying a small box of Godiva chocolates for Diana.

How had it all happened? They had grown close on her island, closer than he had ever been with another woman. For the first time, Clark had been able to be truly honest with another, and he'd been accepted for it...ironic then, that he'd had nearly no memory of his life in Metropolis, and now that he had returned, he would have to explain to Diana that a large part of his life was spent lying to those around him. There were things that Diana did not understand about him, things he was sure she would disagree with, but for the time being Clark felt happy to have Diana with him as his welcome guest and student.

He thanked the cashier and glanced into the bag he carried, smiling to himself. Diana had fallen for ice cream so quickly, he felt confident that she would adore the chocolates. He felt like a dope, smiling as he thought of Diana, he probably looked like some lovestruck teenager...but for once, he felt he was free to be the dopey kid he once was, before his powers had awoken and he'd taken the weight of the world onto his shoulders.

It was a quick walk back to the shop where he'd left Diana. Clark stepped into the store and waved to the young salesgirl that he'd met earlier. "Hello again, sir."

"Hi. She didn't wander away, did she?" He asked, smiling.

The girl, Amanda, as listed on her name-tag, shook her head, "Oh, no sir, Miss Diana is in the dressing rooms. I can't allow you to go back there of course, but I can bring you to the entrance."

He nodded and gestured the girl forward, "Sure, lead the way."

Clark followed and paused a respectful distance away from the dressing rooms entrance so as not to make any of the other women customers nervous. He could hear Amanda knocking softly on a door, and then the quick exchange of female voices.

"Miss Diana? Mr. Clark has come back."

"Oh, thank you sister, I can't wait to let him see!"

The next thing Clark knew, Diana was before him, as close to naked as he had ever seen her. He stood, rooted to the spot, letting his eyes get their fill of her. _Blessed by Aphrodite..._

All fine curves and lean muscles, pale, luminous skin that begged for his touch. She stood in crimson lace that cupped her breasts like an offering, that only hinted at the apex of her thighs. She truly was the ultimate woman; Clark felt dumbfounded, he couldn't do more than stare at her. He was hardly a hound, but Diana had his blood pumping and his mind tempted into all thoughts of sin. He felt his mouth begin to water and his body begin to tense in arousal.

_Her hair, her smile, her body, her voice...I'm a dead man..._

"Clark, did you hear me? I like this red lace, Clark. Scarlet is such a vibrant color!"

He could hardly believe that Diana was standing before him, wearing little more than a few scraps of lace in the middle of the store; she was entirely too naive of her own allure, a fact which had the bizarre effect of arousing Clark further. He wasn't sure why Diana, flaunting herself without realizing how tempting she was, had this power over him but he was damned if he didn't like it.

Some of the women in the store were simply staring, perhaps amused at the daring of Diana. The few men in the store were staring as well, less amused and more aroused.

"It…it's great, Diana." He finally managed. _How the hell am I going to manage sharing the apartment with her?_

Their young saleswoman tactfully cleared her throat. "Miss Diana…if you could please just return to the fitting room…"

Clark turned to her as Diana returned to the room and he handed over his card. "I'll take a set in every color."

* * *

"But why would your people sell clothing that's meant to be worn and not seen?" Diana asked.

She carried a bright bag, several sets of lingerie tucked neatly inside, and sipped lightly at the hot drink Clark had bought for her. A latte, he had called it; a hot, sweet drink of mingled vanilla, sugar and cinnamon. She liked it, but she would have preferred the ice cream he'd promised would follow their meal later in the afternoon. She felt better now than she had upon first entering this vast place, the Metropolis Mall, as Clark called it. Her senses had adjusted to the noise and the crowd, though she still felt confused as to why everyone they passed seemed to double glance her.

Clark smiled lightly as he lead her to a café table and set her other bags beside their chairs. He'd treated her to several changes of clothing, items that fit properly at the very least! He was having a fine time with Diana and couldn't wait to see her wearing some of Lana's designs; he had come to care for her a great deal and her company was remarkable. It surprised him, the realization of just how lonely he'd been before having met her.

"Some things you just wear under your clothing. It's not meant to be seen by everyone, just you and…well, the man you want to show it to." Clark explained.

"Men can see the lingerie?" Diana asked, to clarify.

Clark shook his head. "Not all men, just me."

"Why just you?"

"Because you and I…we're together, aren't we?" He asked. He wouldn't presume to dictate to an Amazon about her place, but he wanted to understand how Diana saw things in relation to him.

"Of course we are."

He shook his head. "Not just that we're staying together in my apartment, or just sitting here at the table with each other. I mean that we're in a relationship together, romantically."

Diana raised her brows at him and nodded sagely. "I know what you meant. I'm beginning to understand many things already. You care for me, Clark, and I care for you. Did you think that I have forgotten our kisses on the island or all our days spent together? No, I have not. You are the first man I have ever seen or touched and I did not intend for it to end with our time on Themyscira."

He smiled. Speaking so openly was truly refreshing, and Diana made him feel so...

Clark reached across the table and took her hands. "Yes, I do care for you. I don't even want to go back to work, I want to spend all my time with you."

_God, I'm right back to sounding like the kid I was in high school!_

"I cannot ask that you ignore your work for me. You have many important things to do. And I, it may be for the better that I can explore your city on my own for a time."

"Well, I hadn't expected that you'd want to sit around in my apartment while I was at the office all day." Clark took a deep breath, thinking. "All right. I don't go back to the Planet for a few days, but until then we can have some fun around Metropolis. When I go back on Monday, I'll give you some money and a city map. I…wait, can you read English yet?" He asked.

Diana smiled, a touch of smugness in her expression. "Yes, I can."

For a moment, Clark could only stare at her. "That truly is amazing. I could barely manage a B- in Spanish when I was in college, and you're fluent in English after a few hours."

She laughed at him and raised her hands, "I cannot claim credit for such wit, my ability to learn so quickly is a gift from Olympus. As I am immersed in your language, this culture, I can learn. Athena's wisdom is no idle blessing, but a gift of her strategy."

"It's been a day. You can already speak English so well, we don't need the Romanian tourist cover story anymore, and you can read the language…Diana, if you could bottle that wisdom you'd be a billionaire before the week was out." Clark mused as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Money? No, true wealth will be gained when I can bring Amazon ideals to your people." Diana declared. She knew that she was getting too far ahead of herself, but she could not help it; reuniting Themyscira with the world was a dream that Diana had carried for centuries and now she was so close.

"What kind of ideals?" Clark asked, curious.

"Faith, sisterhood, the sense of oneness with nature…"

"If you can bring what I saw of Themyscira to the world, then you have my support all the way. But you should know, Diana, you will meet many stubborn people. People who will be repulsed by all the ideals that you've held throughout your life. People who will fear you, even hate you." He said delicately. He didn't want to stomp on her dreams, but he felt that he had to make her understand that the revelation of her culture will be a difficult, if not impossible, task.

"How do you mean?" That Diana had no idea of the obstacles she would face only further proved her ignorance of his world.

Clark swallowed. "It's just…you'll be confronting a world that has lived for generations with a mindset of how the world is. To suddenly learn that there is an entire race of magical women, ruled by the Greek gods, well, it won't be welcome news."

"But you did not resist the truth of us." She pointed out.

"I was one man with no memory, remember? Even I didn't fully believe it until you used the lasso and proved you could fly."

Diana thought on what he said. It was true, Clark had not seemed to understand the truth of Themyscira at first, she'd had to show him; Metropolis was not another island, it was one large city in an even larger country that held a powerful place in the world ruled by men- and men never welcomed a challenge to their power.

"You believe a touch of finesse will be needed in revealing myself and my culture."

"Finesse, yes. I think you have every right to let the world know that you and the other Amazons are ready to come out of hiding, but the way you go about it will have a huge impact." Clark said quietly, mindful of the people around them. "If you spend time with humans, study our history and culture, you'll start to understand a little better and then you can plan out how you want to make your move."

"I see. Well, I don't care much for it, but I will keep up this charade of humanity until I can develop a strategy for the world's reunion with my sisters." Diana decided. In truth, she wanted to jump ahead and reveal all, to bring her sisters and her queen forward into the world, but she knew that there was no choice but to reign in her excitement for the time being. So many wars had been lost on impulsive battles, she could not fail for her unbridled enthusiasm.

"Do you miss home at all?" Clark asked carefully. He didn't want to upset Diana, he just wanted to know that she was all right with being so far from her people for the first time.

Diana nodded. "Yes. I've never been away from the island, never lived a day not surrounded by my sisters. My mother, my queen…but what I'm doing here is more important than my personal feelings. I will see them again. Until then, I can be content in learning your ways."

Clark clapped his hands together, "Exactly! No harm in waiting a little longer. And who knows what you'll be able to learn while you're living as one of us?"

She furrowed her brows at his words. "You must mean, one of them. We are more than human, Clark."

The man regarded her for a moment, wondering how best to explain himself. "I…no, Diana. My blood is alien, but I'm just a man in my heart. No more, no less."

"And yet you call yourself the Superman." She countered.

He shook his head, "No, no. The press came up with the name, I just never challenged it. I can do things that no other man can, but I'm still just a man. I was raised as a man, not Superman."

"This is a challenge to understand." Diana said plainly. Deceit was an unwelcome trait in her culture; the Amazon heritage urged honesty in most all dealings, both personal and divine. She'd believed Clark to follow the same tenants, and yet now she found that was not so. She tried to hide her disappointment, but she would not challenge how he lived his life; she cared for him and she needed his guidance in this world.

"I know. I have trouble understanding it myself, sometimes." Clark said with an ironic smile. "I'll explain it further, I promise. But not here, it's too crowded." He stood up, mindful of the people near their table who might overhear.

Diana finished her coffee and stood to leave the cafe with him. "I will follow your lead for now, but when the time comes, I will reveal my true self to your people."

Her words held an underlying determination that Clark could only admire.

"And I'll be there with you every step of the way." He said as he fell into step with her.

Clark kissed her then, and Diana welcomed it, thrilling to his touch.

"I think I'll enjoy my time in your world."


	2. Chapter 2

"Everything all right in there?" Clark called.

The sun was setting on Metropolis but his excitement was not dimmed in the least. The day had been spent with Diana, whose energy galvanized his own. Earlier in the day he had bought several items of clothing for the young princess to wear as an aid to her disguise as a human, but on leaving the Metropolis Mall, Diana had found infinite subjects of fascination. He'd hardly been able to keep up with her questions and her wandering eyes, but he wasn't bothered, in fact her happiness had spread to him and Clark couldn't remember a better day spent in the city.

It was only now that Diana had agreed to return to his apartment to change out of the frumpy clothing Clark had originally bought for her and into something purchased during their time shopping. He'd not suggested which items to wear, which left Diana in charge of the tone for the evening by her choice of clothing. Clark had been most generous and though he didn't have much knowledge in the way of fashion for women, he knew what he liked, and a sense of loyalty had kept him mostly within Lana's labels.

"She was voted _Best Dressed _every year in high school and won a scholarship to a fashion institute," Clark had said proudly of his old friend, this Lana Lang.

Diana had only nodded, pretending to understand.

Now, standing barefoot in Clark's small blue and white bathroom, Diana held a shoe and turned it over in her hands, trying to remember how to fasten the thin straps. She recalled what Clark had told her of the lingerie, that it was all meant to be worn under her clothing, though she did not see the logic in covering the delicate lace set that she was now wearing beneath the material of her blue pants (_jeans_, Clark had called them) and blouse.

"I'm fine," Diana called back to him absently. She regarded her reflection, sighing that the Diana in the glass did not make any kind of remark, but simply stood, staring back at her. Diana furrowed her brows and watched as her reflection did the same. _I miss the charmed mirror of Hephastus_, she thought.

Diana set the heeled shoes aside and chose a pair of leather sandals instead, which were not unlike her own sandals from the island, and then stepped out of the bathroom. "Clark?"

"I'm out here," he called to her from the small balcony. Diana moved to stand beside him, ignoring the subtle growling of her stomach.

She rested her elbows forward on the rail. Clark turned to look her over and smiled; dressed as Diana was now in dark jeans, a tight, feminine blouse and sandals, he felt that he had to be the luckiest bastard on the planet. Gone were the sloppy sweats he'd grabbed for her, and gone were the simple tunics from her island home. She appeared the ideal model for Lana's mix for "today's modern, chic woman", as she called it, a far cry from the centuries' old princess Clark knew Diana to be. He had already called Lana and promised to send her pictures of Diana wearing the fashions from the latest collection.

He swallowed and wondered how in the hell he would be able to control himself with Diana sharing his home. She would always only be an arm's length away from him, and she already claimed to welcome his touch. Beautiful, exotic Diana, whose magic made her a near equal in strength- he could feel it when she touched him, and more importantly, he could touch her, truly touch her without the constant fear that she would be injured should his control slip for even a moment.

A nagging voice chastised him in the back of his mind, reminding him that Diana was a woman with a mind and deserving of respect…all of this was true, and it wasn't that he saw Diana as some kind of in-house playmate, but he saw something in her that he'd never seen in any other woman he'd been involved with: potential.

There was potential with Diana. Potential for an understanding that he couldn't share with anyone, not even his parents. Potential for true intimacy. Diana would not break when he held her; this was an amazing thing to Clark. The women he'd been with, they were few and far between. Sex had never been enjoyable for him- how could it be, when he could never lose himself in a woman the way that other men so often did? The parting of slim thighs, the loving caresses…he'd had to fake his every sigh and shudder of pleasure, for he'd barely been able to feel the touch of his lovers, it had become another chore of lying, of holding himself back. In his heart, he had given up on the hope for a woman to share himself with.

But Diana would take to passion when she was ready. Until then, Clark would be patient. He wanted her, but he would be damned if he let his neglected libido ruin things with her. She was special, and they had all the time in the world.

"It's beautiful."

"What is?" He asked, breaking his more amorous thoughts.

"Your city. Looking down on the street like this, it all seems so calm." Diana remarked dreamily. She was glad for this time of calm before they headed out to explore again.

Clark couldn't help but laugh a little. "It is beautiful, but that calm only lasts for a moment. There's always some kind of disaster sooner or later."

"Such hopeful words." Diana said, swatting him on the arm.

"Sorry, I just know Metropolis. Word is that it's been quiet since Luthor disappeared, though. It just never stays quiet for long."

"What shall we do tomorrow, Clark?"

"The city is yours, princess. I'm afraid that there is some business that I need to handle on my own. I need to go see my mother, she lives in another city. I haven't explained about you, yet. You'll get to explore a little by yourself like you wanted, and a little sooner than I wanted, if I'm honest. I'll give you some walking-around money and a map. You could go to the library, spend some time in the park, see a museum…I don't want to go back to work on Monday, but I can't stay away any longer than I already have."

"You have many faces." Diana said, staring intently at him. "You are hero, friend, son, scribe..."

"Well, reporter. Yeah, I guess you could say that. Clark Kent, the reporter, and then Superman…he's like a character. Everyone thinks they know all about Superman, when really no one knows a thing. Lois acts like she kno-…nevermind." Clark said, kicking himself for letting that bit slip. He'd hardly given Lois a thought since returning to Metropolis, Diana had occupied so much of his mind.

"Thinking your big thoughts again?"

He nodded and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Always. I'm…not sure what to do with you, Diana."

"How do you mean?"

Clark cleared his throat. "I've never lived with a woman I was involved with before, let alone with someone who knew what I was and who could do everything I can. It's…strange."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" He said hastily, "Never think that, please. I just mean…I don't know what I mean."

"You've never had to explain yourself before." Diana stated plainly. "So much of your life is kept secret that now you cannot speak the truth."

"Not really, no. My parents know what I am and so does Lana, but they don't know what it's like to have to hide all the time. And there's only one woman who knows even a little of me...I don't want you to think I like lying to everyone, that I'm trying to make fools of my friends, it's just become a necessity." Clark sighed, thinking that he'd only further confused her perception of him.

"And me? You want me to hide my true self?" Diana asked. The idea held no appeal to her.

"I don't want you to hide what you are forever, but if we're talking strategy, there's no better way to learn about humanity than to immerse yourself into the population. And Diana, I'm worried about how the public will react when they learn what you are. I just- if you reveal yourself without any knowledge of the history, the customs here, then you'll find yourself reviled rather than welcomed."

"That is wise, but I will not hide for all time."

He took her hand. "I wouldn't want you to. I'm starting to see that you and I are alike in a lot of ways, but I can't expect you to do what I do- hide who you are and keep so much of yourself back. That's the course my life has taken, and I made the choice to keep my lives separate to protect the people I know."

"Yes, but not everyone you know actually knows the real you." Diana insisted.

Clark raised his brows, feeling as if they were both talking in circles. "They know what I let them see of me."

"Yes, but how much of that is a lie?" Diana asked. She blurred into his living room and then back out to the balcony, returning with a framed photograph in her hands. She handed it to him; it was a picture of Clark, Lois, Jimmy and Perry. "Tell me, are they close to you? Close enough to know anything of who you truly are?"

Clark hesitated. "I care a great deal about all of them. Too much to put their lives in danger by letting them in on the secret of Superman. It would be too easy for Luthor or any of the other bastards I deal with to attack one of them just for the hell of it. I can't let that happen."

Diana put her hand over his. "I understand this sense of responsibility. I am unique among my sisters for my strength and flight, I was chosen to stand guard over you and question your intentions toward Themyscira, but I was raised to know that when one Amazon steps forward, her strength grows when her sisters stand with her."

"If there was no harm that could come to them," Clark said as he stepped into the apartment, "Then I would tell them the truth in a heartbeat. That's not the world we live in, though."

"I did not mean to overstep my bounds," Diana started, apologetic.

"No, no. You didn't overstep, if anything it's pretty refreshing to be questioned so openly like this. I just hope you come to understand why I do these things."

"You sacrifice much of yourself to protect your people, I understand this. My mother is the queen, Clark, she carries the burden of guilt for mistakes made centuries ago, and yet it is under her guidance that our people have flourished. Even I tremble in her shadow for I know what sacrifices she has made for my sisters. That is the legacy she has left for me, and I have taken but one step. In time, I hope to understand all."

* * *

The evening meal was an interesting affair. Diana watched Clark as he spoke with the waiter, and she mimicked him, thinking it the easiest course of action. Learning how to behave in a restaurant was not her highest priority; she wanted to learn more of Clark's life as the Superman. She had seen pictures of him in costume as they had walked the few blocks from his apartment, a store that held looking glasses were displaying a flying man. Diana recognized the colors he wore, the ragged garment and cape he had been wearing as he'd washed up on the shores of her home.

_So this is the Superman, the hero of Metropolis._

Clark had mentioned that there was another like him, perhaps others, who would don strange garments and masks to strike out against the evil and corrupt. This would be a difficult thing to explain to her sisters when the time came, as would the concept of lingerie, and the automobile. The Amazons were a cunning race, but Diana alone was touched by Athena's strategic wit, and her sisters would not have as quick or complete an understanding of such things.

"Dessert, Diana?"

She blinked, coming back to Clark. "Hmm? Oh, the iced cream?"

Clark smiled, "Yes ma'am, there's a place near the park if you don't mind the walk."

Diana smiled and followed him out of the restaurant, intended for dessert. _The ice cream though, that is something all Amazons will glory to taste!_

"Do you enjoy your life in this city, Clark?" Diana asked him after they'd walked a few blocks.

It was a peaceful night, the moon shone down on them from a clear sky. They had passed other people on the street. Couples, singles and groups of men and women. The outside world was nothing as she'd imagied or been told by her sisters. It was strange, but so fascinating.

"Yes, I like it well enough. I was raised in a small town but I've been to many places, all over the world since I learned what I really am. I like Metropolis, this is where I really got to start my own life. In Smallville, everyone knows everyone else's business, so I couldn't put a toe out of line without the whole town knowing about it. in a big city like this...well, sometimes it's nice to get lost for a little while."

"You have been lost here, and enjoyed it?"

He shrugged beside her. "Sure. I like the anonymity I have here, the solitude."

"In your first home you could not risk being seen with your power, and here you dare not risk showing your true self. Forgive me, but your life seems...lonely." Diana struggled to find the word to describe his life, as she'd rarely had to use it in her own language. From birth, Diana had known the collective care and company of thousands of Amazons, of the mystical beasts that roamed the island, and always, the hinting words of her gods spoken through the winds and the waves.

"Er...well, sometimes it is, I guess. But I'm used to it, I've resolved to get used to it. I knew a long time ago that it had to be this way." Clark said quietly.

Diana was silent for a few moments and she paused on the street, watching as Clark moved a few steps forward. An idea occurred to her then, and she rushed to catch up to him. "It doesn't have to be, Clark. My people, we...they know what you are and they call you by your true name. You don't have to hide when you are among the Amazons. Come back to the island and it will all be as it was. You are free to be yourself on Themyscira, you can find true freedom there with me."

Clark stopped short at Diana's words and the meaning behind them. He felt his chest constrict at what she was offering him, a haven of freedom; one not crafted of ice by his own hands for solitude, but a warm haven of friendship and acceptance. _Could I...could we...?_

Confusion attacked his mind, while doubt made a meal of his heart. Clark shook his head and cleared his throat, looking anywhere but into Diana's open gaze of concern. "I...um, look, we're here." He said hurriedly, sidestepping Diana and gesturing to the lit storefront of the Coldstone Creamery. "They have plenty of flavors, you can choose any you want for now and we can take a few pints back to the apartment."

Clark moved into the store, holding the door open for her.

Sighing, Diana moved forward to join him.

* * *

Things were strangely strained between them for the remainder of that night, though Diana did not understand why and she felt too hesitant to ask Clark why this distance had opened between them. Silent distance between two people was as foreign a concept to her as loneliness; she'd experienced it only very rarely in all her centuries of life.

It wasn't that Clark was being cruel, it was in fact the opposite. He'd been helpful in suggesting a mix of flavors for her bowl of ice cream at the shop and he'd allowed her to try the flavors he'd chosen for himself. He'd smiled and joked with her at the small table and on the walk back to his apartment, pointing out his favorite stores and restaurants, mentioning the parks and Metropolis museum...but Diana could still sense the change in the air between them and it made her feel startlingly unsure of herself.

_Why does he push me back me with his sweet words and his smile?_

Diana reclined back on the sofa in the living room of Clark's apartment and she stared at the ceiling in the dark. The man had gone in to his bedroom, claiming that it had been a busy day and that tomorrow would be busy as well, that they both needed their rest. He'd given her a thicker blanket and an extra pillow, promising that he would buy her a bed of her own very soon. He'd been...exceedingly _polite_, but Diana wasn't fooled. She had caused him to act this way by offering Themyscira to him as a new home, though she did not understand why.

Diana felt restless and knew that she would not soon find sleep. She moved her blanket aside and crossed the living room to the balcony. It was very late, though Metropolis was still pulsing with life. In a way, she began to understand what Clark had told her earlier that night, how one could become lost in this city. Far below, she could see the moving automobiles in the street and in the building directly across from Clark's, Diana could see that she was not the only one who refused the pull of Hypnos and the dreams awaiting her from Morpheus.

She could see into the open windows, adults staring at their looking glasses, some were cooking, others were reading, and one couple was...Diana started, shocked at what she was seeing. A man and a woman were on their balcony- Diana fumbled for understanding -_mating!_

The man was behind the woman, driving himself into her body as she leaned forward, gripping the rail of their balcony as his hand snaked over her back to grasp at her breasts. For her shock, Diana could not move. She could not look away from the lovers. It did not appear as a forced act to her eyes, which is the only reason that she had not flown to the opposite balcony to protect the woman, a new sister. No, there was no mistaking the woman's smile, her writhing hips, her gasps of pleasure as the man held her against him.

Diana felt an intense heat flood her cheeks, her neck and chest. Gooseflesh erupted over her skin, tightening her breasts. _Is that how it is here?_ she wondered. _Is that how it could be...?_

It was not the first time she had wondered at such a thing. Since the first kiss that Clark had given her, the mischievous Aphrodite had let loose intimate curiosity within Diana's mind.

Diana looked away from the lovers to glance through the dark apartment, to Clark's closed bedroom door, and she shivered as the couple across the street was replaced in her mind's eye, blurring and then revealing to be Diana and Clark in their place. On the island, Artemis had made mention of the pleasures that could be had between and man and woman. Is that what she had just witnessed? Is that something that she could know?

Diana shook her head. There were more important things to think of than this sudden curiosity; she had learned so much in a day, and there were so many still more to come.

She moved back to the sofa and laid down, bringing the blanket over her once more, unnerved by what she had seen and the stirrings it had caused in her body.

* * *

"I want to leave the apartment." Diana announced early the next morning.

Clark blinked at her. He'd barely crossed the threshold from his bedroom to the living room when Diana had moved to stand before him. "By yourself? Are you sure?" He asked. He'd been feeling off-balance since the night before, and it hadn't been helped by the hours he'd spent in bed, trying to sleep and finding it a futile effort.

"Yes. Why not? You said that there were many things you needed to do today. I have things that need looking into as well." Diana said. Clearly, she was irritated with him for how he'd behaved to her suggestion that he go back to live on Themyscira with her and he knew he'd earned her every glare. Still, it wasn't an issue that he wanted to discuss.

"Well…it can be dangerous out there for a woman on her own." He said, regretting the stupidity of his words before they'd even left his mouth.

Diana rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, yes. By the blessed eyes of Artemis, I would be prime prey for your pickpockets."

Despite her lingering anger with him, Clark couldn't help but to smile. "All right, good point. I do have to check in with a few people today and I'm not sure how to explain you yet. It might be better to let you explore a little on your own. I'll get you a map."

"I won't need one."

"Just as a precaution- Metropolis is a lot different from Themyscira." Clark said. He was already dressed for the day in casual slacks and a button front shirt. He reached for a brush and swept his hair back, then reached into a pocket and withdrew a pair of costume glasses.

Diana watched him closely. "I've seen those before, what are they for?" She asked, forgetting her annoyance with him for the moment's curiosity.

Clark took off the glasses and handed the pair to her. "They're part of my disguise."

"You do look different with them on, and your garments change you as well." Diana remarked.

"Oh, yeah? Different how?"

Diana regarded him for several moments, grasping for the right words. "You look…smaller, weaker, and somehow diminished."

Clark laughed, "Why, thank you. That's the look I was going for. My business clothes are a little big on me which makes me look kind of sloppy, and I think the glasses add a touch of nerdy charm. Who would suspect Clark Kent of being Superman?"

Diana put the glasses on out of curiosity. "This is how you blend with the humanity that surrounds you?"

"Yes, it's served me well since I arrived in the city a few years ago."

"Am I changed with these on?" Diana asked. She looked down at herself and could see no visible difference.

Clark looked at her, feeling warm. "It would take more than a pair of costume glasses to diminish you."

"I hope that you do not wish for me to dress in the same garments that you wear." Diana said, looking him over. "I prefer the lace things, and the garments you bought for me yesterday."

Clark raised his hands to her, "Don't worry, Diana. I won't force you into a pair of fake glasses and over-sized clothes anytime soon. I like you in what you are."

Diana glanced at her reflection in Clark's wall mirror. She was wearing a dress, a pretty red halter frock that buttoned down the front. It was a plain thing, chosen mostly for it's similarity to Themysciran tunics, but on Diana...

As was usual for her, she'd worn her hair down. The thick ebony mane hung down her back and over her shoulders. Beneath the dress, she wore the scarlet lace set. Clark had to restrain the impulse to linger his eyes on her body, but a quick glimpse wouldn't end the world, surely? While Diana still wore her thick silver bracelets, she had not worn her royal circlet since changing her clothes the day before. He wondered what she had done with it.

"Thank you, Clark."

He blinked. "I'll be gone a solid few hours. First to Smallville and then to check in at the Planet. What are you going to do with yourself?"

"I don't know. Visit the city park or a museum, as you mentioned. There is so much I must learn. Your history, your technology, your different faiths. I must learn it all!"  
Diana declared.

Clark raised his brows, "Even with the wisdom of Athena, you won't learn all of that in a day."

"No, I intend to spend weeks in study." She informed him.

"Well, don't plan on studying tonight. I want to take you flying."

Diana brightened, her irritation with him forgotten. "I had been hoping, Clark."

Hesitantly, Clark leaned forward and kissed Diana. "Goodbye, Diana. Try to stay out of trouble."

* * *

Clark flew off from his balcony, intent toward Smallville to see his mother. He felt a measure of relief in being away from Diana, she had a way of clouding his thoughts when she questioned his life and how he lived it. It nagged at him, the way she stripped his life down to lies and loneliness, as if he was the one who pushed everyone away rather than his circumstances. If he could give his powers away, if he could become a real man and live a real life, get married and give his mother a few grandchildren, he would do it in a flash.

But wishful thinking would get him nowhere; he'd spent years as a teenager longing for a different life, to be normal like everyone else. He could wish his reality away all he wanted but it wouldn't change a thing, because he was what he was, and the world was the way it was. Diana had to learn to understand that if she wanted to move forward with him.

_She offered you a place in Paradise_, he reminded himself as he passed above a migrating flock of geese. Yes. Just the night before, Diana had told him that on Themyscira he would be accepted by the Amazons for what he truly was. That island was the only place on earth where he would not have to wear his cape when he flew, he could use his real name and be embraced by thousands as a brother and friend.

What Diana didn't understand, or perhaps her life had made it impossible for her to understand, was that such an offer had _moved_ him. He'd been caught in the grip between complete, immediate fear and some other emotion that he wasn't sure he could name. It had been all he could do to swallow the lump in his throat and brush her offer aside, as if she'd made mention of the weather rather than offered him a place by her side, amongst her people. She was offering him a family without a thought, something he'd resolved himself to believe would end when his mother passed away. Once Martha Kent was gone from the world, Clark would be truly alone.

He shook his head as he glanced down to see Smallville below, and he flew farther toward the orchard of the farm for cover in his landing.

He plucked an apple as he came down through the branches, biting into it as he made his way to the main house. "Ma?" He called out.

"Clark?"

His mother came out of the large barn and her face lit up at the sight of him. The farm hands she'd been speaking to waved at him as he moved to embrace his mother. Martha hugged him tightly and brushed a tear away from her eye as she took a step back and lightly smacked his chest with the back of her hand. "Look at you. Gone for so long and gone again when you'd barely come back. You'll drive me right into an early grave."

Clark cleared his throat, the very words making him uneasy. "I'm sorry, Ma. I promise that I'll come home more often."

"Or at least call! Do you know what it's like to worry for weeks, boy?" She demanded, both irritated with him and elated that he was safe and at home once more.

"You're asking _me_ about worry?"

Martha frowned at him, "The smart mouth on you! Come inside the house, I have a pie in the oven, and I want to hear all about your latest adventure."

Clark followed her into the house. "You'll have to sit down for this one, Ma. I can hardly believe it myself."

_One hour later..._

"...and now she's basically staying with me until she decides how she's going to reveal what she is and where her people are to the rest of the world." Clark took a deep breath and then took a long swallow of his milk. Really, the story had taken a lot out of him. He set the empty glass down beside his again empty plate, hinting at his want for another slice of pie.

It was unbelievable, and while any other woman would have swatted him for being so silly, Martha Kent was not any other woman. She and her husband had seen the space craft crash in the open Kansas fields, they had raised Clark as their own from the first day knowing what he was, and she had watched him take on the garments of his ancestors and rise as Earth's first hero.

To hear his story of mystical islands and ageless queens was, in its own way, only more of the same to her ears.

Martha regarded him evenly. "So this princess is in Metropolis now? You have a nose for trouble, Clark."

"It's a blessing and a curse."

"What are you going to do?" She asked, placing another slice on his plate.

Clark had done a bit of necessary editing to his story; he'd made no mention to his mother of his and Diana's budding relationship. It was too soon to tell how things were going. He'd bungled things with Diana the night before, and if he explained things to his mother she would only press him for a meeting. There were bigger things on his mind than bringing Diana home to meet his mother.

"I don't know. She needs to learn about being human and there's no one else to turn to, so I'm her guide for now. Sort of returning the favor for how she showed me around her island."

Martha shook her head. "You know, when your father and I brought you up, we knew you were meant for great things. With your grades you could've been anything you wanted."

"I am what I wanted to be."

"You know what I mean. None of us could have known that this is the life you'd end up living. Adventures into space and saving the world every few months." Martha sighed lightly. "I don't know how you do it."

Clark sat back. "I know, but...this is just the way the dye was cast. It's not a terrible life, I mean it could be worse."

Martha shook her head. "I suppose."

"Any news I should know about?" Clark asked, hoping to steer their conversation toward lighter topics.

The older woman shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Smallville is just as dull as it's always been. Tom and Miri had a son, I sent them a gift and a card, signed your name. The mare foaled about two weeks ago and I'm looking for a few hogs. Not as exciting as Luthor or this magic island, but that's Smallville for you."

Clark smiled. "Thank you, Ma. In a way it's nice to know that some things don't change too much when you're away."

"What's she like?" Martha didn't have to clarify who she meant.

Clark took the first bite of the new pie slice, thinking. "She's a lot like a child. Everything is new to her, she can't take two steps outside without being amazed by one thing or another. She never stops asking questions, she's obsessed with ice cream and she just wants to spend all her time exploring."

Martha whistled. "She sounds like a handful."

"She is, but I like it. It's refreshing, really."

"And she knows all about you?"

Clark nodded. "Yes, and she understands that I keep Superman separate from my real life. She doesn't like it, though. She feels like I'm lying to everyone...maybe she's right, but what can I do? Live out in the open and let being Superman become my whole life, let Clark Kent disappear? I can't. I won't."

"She probably just needs time to understand why you do all that you do." Martha crossed her arms, shrugged. "I imagine that there isn't any great need for a secret identity where she's from."

"No, you're right there. That's what's interesting about Diana, though. She has some of the same powers that I do, but she never had to hide what she could do. The other Amazons just accepted her, I think they knew what she would be able to do before she did. From what I saw while I was there, her people have an 'all for one and one for all' attitude. Very close-knit and supportive."

Martha thought on that. "They're a family."

He nodded. "Yes, a family of thousands! Aside from the queen, Diana calls all the Amazons her sisters."

"Thousands of sisters...I always wanted a sister, but that's not the hand I was dealt. What is she doing while you've been here?" Martha asked.

"No idea. She wanted to roam Metropolis for awhile and I couldn't very well order her to stay in the apartment while I was gone. I'll catch up with her when I get back from Gotham." Clark glanced at his watch. "Speaking of which, I should really get going."

"To Gotham? What do you need to do there?" Martha asked, leading him to the door.

Clark shrugged. "Just going to drop in on a friend, then heading back to Metropolis."

"All right then, get going." Martha said, mock-shoving him out the front door.

He stepped outside and walked onto the front lawn with Martha just behind him. "I promise I'll visit again soon, Ma."

"I'll hold you to that. And bring the princess if you can, it's been some time since this town has seen royalty." Martha joked, winking.

Clark kissed her cheek. "I will. I love you Ma, and I'll be seeing you soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Clark flew very far and very fast, his intention being a visit to the restless and often rude Bruce Wayne in Gotham City.

It was a rare thing for him to go to Gotham, he had only been there twice. Once as Clark Kent on a special assignment and once as Superman, hot on the trail of Luthor when he'd still been masquerading his crimes as legitimate business ventures with Wayne Enterprises. Needless to say, Batman had not appreciated an alien in his city, but as it had taken all of two seconds for Clark to see the man behind the mask, Bruce had wisely agreed to a measured truce between them.

Not that Bruce fully trusted Clark to keep his word, as he had discovered Clark's human side a mere hour later. The threat of discovery became equal in one night, and the understanding between the men forged in necessity. They had worked together, and while Clark felt no hesitation in calling Bruce a friend, he doubted that the other man felt the same.

Visiting with his mother had been nice, but too short a visit, Clark knew. Soon he would have to spend a full weekend in Smallville, to look into the local gossip and do a few chores around the farm. And maybe he would do as his mother asked, and take Diana with him. He imagined that she would like seeing the house where he grew up, to look around the farm and the town. She had a mind to learn all about humans, surely it would count toward her education if she spent time in crowded cities and rural towns.

Clark wondered what kind of trouble the Amazon had gotten herself into while he was away, but he held no worry for Diana. She was new to the world, but she was no helpless thing. He had faith in her quick mind and even more faith in her physical prowess.

"Ah, Master Kent, so good to see you again." Alfred greeted him at the door. Clark liked Bruce's butler, the man was pleasant enough but he could see the genuine affection and fatherly pride he held for Bruce. The older man had practically raised Bruce since his parents had died, all those years ago. Alfred could have left any time he'd wanted or worse, stolen money from the vast Wayne fortune- instead, he'd chosen to remain as a surrogate father to Bruce. If ever there was a way to measure a man...

"Good to see you too, Alfred." Clark shook his hand, "And please don't call me Master Kent, you know I'm perfectly fine with Clark."

"After all this time I'm afraid that I've become rather set in my ways." Alfred replied with a small smile. "Please come in, Master Wayne is expecting you."

"I'm sure he is." Clark pushed his fingers through his hair, a little embarrassed. "I felt bad having to ask for that favor but I don't have the same resources that he does. Forging hospital records is a little out of my league."

"No, Master Kent, I daresay that you and Master Wayne work toward the same goal albeit you operate with opposing methods. You can lift islands set to destroy the world, but Master Wayne can deduce the next steps of a criminal mastermind before the first move is ever made. Although I must say, you both have the habit of disappearing for months at a time with no explanation." Alfred chided him lightly.

"I've explained my disappearance- I washed up on a magical island inhabited by beautiful women."

"That's another difference between Master Wayne and yourself, sir. You at least have a sense of humor, something that Master Wayne is sorely lacking."

"I wasn't joking, it really- nevermind. He's through there?" Clark asked.

Alfred nodded and gestured to the door on their left. "Yes, sir. He's training, fighting the good fight."

Clark thanked Alfred and stepped into the doorway, which opened into Bruce's home gym. Clark glanced around, noting the boxing ring, the weight machines, the high-tech treadmill and the punching bag hanging from the bar in the ceiling. But where was Bruce?

Before he could concentrate to summon his more subtle power of precise vision and hearing, something hit Clark in his left temple, bounced off, and fell harmlessly to the floor. He glanced down and picked it up, smiling as he recognized the crumpled batarang.

"Very funny, Bruce." He called out.

Out of nowhere, Bruce moved forward to greet Clark. He took the harshly dented batarang from him and turned it over in his hands. "This is solid steel with serrated edges. I've thrown these hard enough to lodge them into concrete walls...you don't even have a hair out of place."

"I like to look my best." Clark said breezily.

Bruce wasn't done. "I had to see what would happen. Did you even feel it?"

"A little." Clark shrugged. "I can feel, but nothing really bothers me. That's not an invitation to break out the semi-automatics, by the way."

"I wouldn't. I don't like guns. What's it like, Clark? To be what you are?"

"I don't know. It's like being in a world where everything is made of porcelain and cardboard. It makes the dating scene pretty sparse."

Bruce blinked. "Which brings us to your new house-guest."

"What about her? And how do you know?"

"Don't play coy now, Kent. I bugged your apartment months ago." Bruce teased him. "What is she, what can she do?"

Clark gritted his teeth. He didn't like his privacy invaded any more than the next man. "Oh. She can do a lot of the same things I can, actually. She can fly and she's pretty strong." Clark said as he batted lightly at Bruce's hanging punching bag. He swatted it lightly, but it was enough to strain the hinges in the support beam.

Bruce watched as Clark stepped away from the punching bag, evidently the other man didn't want to wreck Bruce's toys. "Pretty strong. What qualifies as _pretty strong_ in your world, Clark? She can bench more than 50 tons or is that still child's play for you?"

Clark shrugged again; the truth was that, outside of the day they'd playfully wrestled on the beach, he was unsure of the limits of Diana's strength. "No, I mean I've seen her lift boulders."

"So she's as powerful as you." Bruce surmised.

"I'm not sure. Maybe. She can fight better than I can, definitely...she's had plenty of time to practice."

Bruce was making quick mental notes regarding this woman who'd come into Clark's life. He'd been fascinated with her from the moment he'd watched as Clark and the woman had flown into his apartment balcony two nights ago. She was beautiful, this Diana, unnervingly lovely. "How old is she?"

"I think she told me something like 1,900." Clark said, idly lifting a 250 pound barbell.

"You're delivering this very easily." Bruce remarked with raised brows. "You run into magic women very often?"

"Not as often as I'd like." Clark sighed dreamily, thinking of Themyscira. "She's very pretty, Bruce. She said that gifts from her gods blessed the island where she lived, and made her and her sisters strong, fast and beautiful. It was a wonderful place, really. And the women there...they could all stop traffic, but Diana is probably the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!"

"Now that we can both agree on. Her looks are...unnatural."

Clark smirked, "So is your girlfriend's chest but I don't hear you complaining."

"Touche, and she wasn't my girlfriend. None of them were. Drink?"

"Please. You were with her for a little longer than the others, I thought maybe she was special."

Bruce shook his head as he poured two glasses of ice water from the stocked side bar. "She knew the rules. I can't have a girlfriend longer than a few weeks, my work always comes first."

"I know the feeling." Clark said as he accepted the glass.

"It doesn't sound like it. You have Diana crashing on your couch, I doubt you can keep Superman a secret."

"I haven't. She knows all about my other side."

"And you trust her with that secret? What else ave you told her?" Bruce demanded. His question was implicit.

Clark shook his head. Did Bruce truly think he would go blabbing all about Batman to Diana? "Nothing about you, I promise. And my secret, she knows how important it is to keep it to herself. I've been very clear about how I need to keep my two lives separate."

"I can't imagine having that discussion." Bruce shook his head.

"She doesn't like it but she understands." Clark assured him.

"That's something, at least. So, what will she be doing while you're back at the Planet?" Bruce asked. It would be worth knowing something of this Diana's intentions while Clark was away.

"I don't know. I gave her some money for today. She told me that she plans to spend the day exploring, learning. She'll probably spend a good few hours eating ice cream." Clark said this last more to himself than to the other man.

"What's that?"

"Nothing, she just likes ice cream."

"Great, she's becoming more of a human woman already." Bruce sighed lightly. "They always go for ice cream after sex, I'll never understand it."

"I...yeah." Clark rubbed the back of his neck.

"A blush from the farm boy! Let me guess, you're just friends." Bruce groused at him. The man gave an absent jab to the punching bag, barely swaying it.

"Maybe a little more, things just haven't gone that far yet." Clark said, embarrassed. Speaking of the woman in his life was a rare thing for him.

"Yet?" Bruce prodded, amused.

Clark laughed, though he still felt embarrassed. "Well, I mean I hope we- look at her picture again, she's gorgeous! I'd have to be crazy not to want to- to, well, you know..."

"She is lovely but her taste in men is highly questionable, in time I'm sure she'll see the error of her ways and find someone else." Bruce said lightly, barely hiding his mean smile.

"Let me guess, you think she'll go after someone dark and brooding, a workaholic, commitment-phobic ass who would rather stare at screens than take a woman out-"

"She's out of your league, but until the day comes where she gains her senses, I wish you all the luck in the world, Clark. How are you explaining her to everyone else?" Bruce asked.

"That's the beauty of it, I don't really have to. Diana will be out and about during the day while I'm at work so we can just meet up in the evenings. If anyone seesus together and asks, then she's just a visiting friend...or more, depending on how things go." Clark smiled.

"Mmm. I think I'd like to meet her, when the time is right." Bruce said, thinking. He knew the bizarre story that Clark had told him, but he was damned if he truly believed any of it. It didn't matter, really. He would find out the truth soon enough.

"You're welcome in Metropolis anytime, you know that."

Bruce shook his head, dismissing the idea. He was loathe to leave Gotham, even for a weekend. "You might have to come my way. Work's been piling up and I can't get away just yet."

"If you need any help-"

"I don't." Bruce cut him off. "But thank you. Now, run back to sunny Metropolis and the dream girl. I'll be seeing you both very soon."

* * *

In leaving Wayne Manor and heading back toward Metropolis, Clark mentally prepared for his meeting with Perry. He had a great deal of respect for the older man, this man who had worked from the very bottom of the company, from the mail room, up to photography and reporting, until he'd reached the position of chief editor. Clark had spoken to Perry over the phone, explaining that, in the chaos that had fallen over the city, he'd been hit by a car and had spent the past two months in the ICU of Metropolis General Hospital.

Perry had been sympathetic, having suffered a few minor injuries himself. However, he'd requested a private meeting to bring Clark up to speed. For his part, Clark was looking forward to coming back to work and, minus the complication of Diana, settling back into his routine.

_And speaking of the princess..._

Clark scanned the city, his vision piercing through the clouds, searching for signs of trouble. He could hear no chatter about a flying woman or anything out of the ordinary. Perhaps Diana had managed her first few hours alone in the city without any problems. He was confident that he could find her after his meeting, and he was eager to hear what she had done while they were separated.

Quickly, Clark landed on the roof of the Daily Planet building. He was reminded of all the time he spent up here in the late hours with Lois, talking, sometimes taking her flying...it all felt so far away now. He would have to explain things to her soon, he owed her the truth, but it would have to wait.

Clark was sure no one had seen him fly to the roof, and he slipped on his costume glasses as he opened the door leading into the building and off the roof, unknowing of the sharp eyes that watched him and had seen everything.

* * *

"Kent, is that you?"

"Where've you been, it's been months!"

"No one could find you- we thought you were dead!"

"Are you back to work? It hasn't been the same since you left!"

Clark nodded his hellos and thank yous as most all of his old work contacts greeted him, slapping him on the back in welcome. He didn't see Jimmy or Lois on the floor or at their desks, but he felt confident that he would catch up with them later on. It felt strange to be back at the Planet after so long an absence, but all the same it felt nice to be the Clark Kent that these people knew him to be- a simple man, dedicated, honest and kind.

It was a relief to be himself at work, to simply be as he would be if he had been born a man rather than a Kryptonian.

"Kent," Perry greeted, breaking into his thoughts. "It's good to see you, get in here."

Clark followed the older man into his big office, grateful when he waved off the others who were so eager and curious over his return.

Perry turned to him, "Drink, Kent?"

Clark shook his head. "It's a little early for me, sir."

"All right, all right. Probably shouldn't be drinking anyway, what with your head and all. How are you feeling?"

He shifted slightly in his chair. "It's getting there, the doctors have given me a tentative release. They want me to come back if I start to feel dizzy or anything like that, but they gave me some strong painkillers, I feel great. Honestly, I'm ready to get back out there."

Perry smiled at him, "Listen to you, barely a day out of ICU and ready to get at it again. I'm glad to hear it, Kent. You don't have Lane's nose for the big stories- or her nose for trouble, but you have a touch of that old-school work ethic we had when I was reporting. No story was ever too big or small back then, and we did a damn good job of upholding the mission of bringing the news, and being objective in it's delivery. Now it's nothing but talking heads giving their opinion, dressed up as facts."

Clark nodded, suddenly wishing he'd taken Perry's offer of a drink. "I know who you mean, sir."

What remained of LexCorp had been branching out over the last decade, buying radio stations and airtime on television to scream the "news" of the most advantageous stocks to buy on the open market, incite panic over the constant advance of the overseas enemies and, of course, insinuating the dangers of having such a powerful alien flying around the skies of Metropolis unchecked.

_God only knows what they'll say when Diana shows herself_, he thought worriedly.

"Now, you've been out for awhile and there have been some changes." Perry began.

"Changes, sir?"

"Mostly to do with Lane and Jimmy."

Clark stood up, fear suddenly gripping his chest, "Are they all right? I didn't see them on the floor-"

"Sit down, Kent. They're fine, just out of town for a conference. Jimmy's been promoted, by the way. Associate photographer. And I've put Lane on a few foreign correspondent stories. Between you and me, I thought it'd be best to send her away for a bit."

"Is she all right?"

"Too attached to the Superman, if you ask me. Obsessed, maybe. It's my own fault, I put her on the story and now that he's disappeared again I could barely get her to focus on much else. But the trip out of town has gotten her head back on straight, she's sent in some great work. Maybe not worthy of another Pulitzer, but then again, who knows where the lightning will strike next?" Perry moved to sit behind his desk. "All right now, Kent, you can have your old desk back and we have plenty of assignments waiting for you. Puff pieces for now, you can pick up the bigger stories on your own. Now get out of here, and come back on Monday to start fresh."

Clark stood up and smiled, "Thank you, sir. I won't let you down."

Perry stood up as well and shook his hand. "You better not, Kent. Puff pieces are just filler. Bring me a real story."

"Yes, sir. I already have something in mind."

* * *

Clark left the Planet feeling almost lighthearted. He could have his job back, his friends were safe, and best of all, somewhere in his city there was a beautiful woman waiting for him. He smiled to himself as he walked down the street, his ears and eyes searching for any hints of Diana's presence. So far he didn't hear anyone speak of a flying woman or anything else that would have given her away, which meant that she was handling her pretended humanity.

He kept walking, listening and looking for the princess, though his mind was also pondering on how best to reveal Superman's return to Metropolis, not to mention Diana.

There were no bank robberies that he could foil, no high-speed chases to stop, no Luthor to outwit. Things were quiet at the moment, and Clark was grateful. He wanted a little more time to spend with Diana before things became complicated. And where Superman was concerned, things usually became very complicated very quickly. Diana seemed to understand his need to lead two lives, though. She might not like all the secrecy, but she respected him enough not to interfere with how he'd shaped his life. For that, Clark was so grateful.

_Now, if I was Diana, where would I be...?_

Clark ambled toward the large park near his apartment building. He liked it there and sometimes, when things were quiet, he would take his lunch there to simply enjoy the peace. There were a few playground sections for the city children, but it was mostly made up of biking trails, tall groves of trees and open fields. He crossed over to a shaded bench and sat down, looking for Diana.

He recalled the dress she'd been wearing that morning, how she'd looked in her modern clothes, and he felt heat rise in his chest. Had he ever seen any woman look so lovely? And the way she looked at _him_- she saw him as no one else ever had. For months, he'd been completely himself with her. There had been no need for sudden excuses, no pretense. Of course, he had been bound by her golden lasso, but after a time it had hardly mattered. He'd had no reason to lie to Diana, and she was an honest woman. All of the Amazons were; truth was a strong element in their culture.

Now, their circumstances had changed, and he had to get back to the life he'd left behind. Clark could only hope that reclaiming his life wouldn't cost him Diana's place in it.

There were children playing soccer in the field, farther away there were children at the playground. There were people riding the bike trails, walking their dogs, breeds large and small. A pair of women jogged past his bench, one of them even winked at him.

Clark blinked, glanced to his left, and started. "Diana?"

One moment, he'd been alone on the bench and in the next, Diana was lounging beside him! "How did you do that? Where did you come from?" He asked, both surprised and happy to see her.

Diana turned to him. "I saw you come into the park and I decided to drop down."

He raised his brows. "You've been flying in the city?"

"No, I was just in that tree." Diana pointed up, to the thick branches that spread above them. "I thought you saw me and that's why you chose this bench, in this park."

"Your Amazon training must have had a strong focus on stealth, then!" Clark smiled. "I can usually find whatever it is I'm looking for."

"Lady Artemis has blessed me with many traits suited to the hunt, be it when I am the hunter or the prey. I did not wish to be seen by any humans while I was resting. It is very loud in your city, I needed to find a quiet place so that I could collect my thoughts." Diana explained.

"So you climbed the tree?"

"Yes. Is it uncommon for the women of your city to do so?"

He shrugged. "You don't usually find women climbing trees in new dresses, but you're a little different. How has your day gone?"

Diana smiled at him and moved to lean her arm on the backrest of the bench, her thick silver bracelet clanking against it as she did. "It has been very enlightening, Clark. After you left, I went to the street and followed the movement of the crowd, staying within a group of people. I wanted to blend in, but people kept looking at me, so I abandoned that plan and struck out on my own. I have made friends, Clark, look at this." Diana reached into her bag and withdrew several business cards and slips of paper.

Clark looked at them, irritated to find that they were all phone numbers of men. He hid his frown and cleared his throat. "That's very nice, Diana. What else have you been doing all this time?"

"Just walking, listening for new words, trying to observe the customs of your people." Diana explained. "I used some of the money you gave me."

"Oh yeah? And what did you buy?"

Diana reached into her bag, withdrawing a small plastic figurine of Superman. Clark looked at her. "You bought a doll?"

"It's not a doll, it's an _action figure_. They were very specific about the differences between the two." Diana said hotly.

"Why did you want this when you have the real thing right here?" He asked her, teasing.

"I saw a shop with so many things of the Superman- action figures and clothing, posters and shoes and so many other things. I went inside and chose that because I have still not seen Superman."

"All right, all right, point taken. Tonight. I'll show you Superman tonight."

"I am not the only one who wants to see Superman, Clark."

"What do you mean?"

"I've heard people talking. The Superman has been gone for some time, your people have been missing their champion."

"Well, they won't have to wait much longer." Clark assured her, smiling. "I still haven't taken you flying."

Diana kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who did you see today?"

Clark looked up from his plate.

The couple had returned to Clark's apartment after making a small shopping trip to the farmer's market a few blocks east of his building. After finding the tiny bugs Bruce had placed in his apartment, he'd made quick work of disposing them along with all that had gone stale and sour in his absence, nearly everything was replaced with fresh food. Diana had been adamant that she learn to cook a meal, and so Clark had been happy to guide her through the process of boiling water on the stove for pasta, for using the oven to bake the chicken breasts and rolls.

Diana was an unnervingly quick study; before they'd finished half of the preparation for the meal she had declared her intention to make dinner the following night. He was no chauvinist, but Clark was able to admit how much the prospect of coming home to a woman cooking in his kitchen pleased him. It was domestically exotic, yet another first that Clark had yet to experience but now would, and all thanks to Diana.

_Does she even understand how wonderful she is?_

They had worked together on the meal and it had turned out delicious, despite the simplicity of the ingredients. Clark hummed with pleasure as he ate, letting his thoughts drift. _It could_ be _this way for all time_, he thought. _I don't want to share her with the world- can't I be selfish and keep her to myself?_

But she had asked him a question and was waiting on his answer.

"Oh, sorry. I went to visit my mother, she still lives in the house where I grew up. I haven't seen her in years she was not happy with me when I visited- disappearing for a few months without a word doesn't exactly set a mother's mind at ease." Clark chuckled as he removed his costume glasses and set them aside. He hadn't even realized that he was still wearing them.

Diana nodded. "This I understand. Even with our power, our mothers will fear for us."

"I know. She's seen me lift an island, but you'd think I was still a kid with a skinned knee the way she acts sometimes."

"You could carry the world on your shoulders, as Atlas does, and still be but a child in her eyes." Diana smiled at him, "But I daresay that I had it worse, my friend, for before the Amazons were my sisters, they were mothers to me. The Queen alone remains my mother, as it was her spilled blood that forged my life."

When Diana spoke of her life on the island, she often confused Clark. He did not know the details of her birth, and though he had spent two months on Themyscira, he had only scratched the surface of the culture there. He would like to learn more of her life there, but if Diana was truly as old as she'd told hi she was, he doubted that he would live long enough to hear her whole story.

"Thousands of mothers...you win, definitely." Clark said, raising his glass.

Diana clinked her glass against his and nodded graciously. "Thank you."

"After Smallville I went to Gotham to see Bruce. He's...maybe not a close friend, but someone I trust. He's like me. Sort of."

Her eyes widened. "This Bruce is another son of the stars?"

"No, no, he's a man. But he also wears a disguise when he's helping people." Clark tried to explain.

"And does he also call himself the Superman?"

"Nope, he calls himself Batman." Clark took another bite. "I've seen the costume, he's full of all kinds of high-tech gadgets. I prefer the direct route, myself."

"How do you know of each other?" She asked him.

"We sort of bumped into each other. I saw who he was, then he tracked me and found out who I am. We're on good terms as long as we don't interfere with each other's work or reveal each other's identity. We don't see each other too often, which may be for the best. He doesn't trust anyone and apparently he doesn't hesitate to poke into the privacy of others." He explained, thinking of Bruce bugging his apartment. He shouldn't have been too surprised, but it was irritating all the same.

"Another like you, who hides behind a mask of humanity."

Clark almost dropped his fork. "He's not really hiding, and you may come to find that there are others like us who separate themselves, there are plenty of others out there who wear a mask in one way or another." He took a deep breath. "Diana, your need for honesty sort of puts you in the minority. Bruce is the only one I've met but, there have been reports of others like us, and I'm willing to bet they have civilian identities as well."

"Ah, more of the same. When my time comes, I will be different, Clark. All will know me." Diana said. Always, her thoughts were turned toward the day when she and her sisters would step forward to rejoin the world.

"That's fair enough. You'll be an original, that's for sure. Have you made plans for the rest of the week? I saw my boss and he wants me back on Monday."

"I have not made plans, no. More wandering, I suppose." Diana said as she twirled her fork into the noodles.

"Well, you can wander here and get some of that history you've been looking for." Clark blurred to his jacket hanging on the wall and returned to the table a moment later. He presented her with several different brochures.

The Metropolis Space Center, the City Museum of Natural History, the Winspear Opera House & Theater, the Metropolis Symphony Orchestra, the city zoos and aquariums, the 25th Annual Art Fest, University Row, Taste of Addison, city parks and arboretums, the Metropolis Grand Library. These places and more stood out to Diana's eyes, all calling after her attention. The technology, the history, the art and music of a new world was spread before her.

_Everything of this world, so much to see, so much to show my sisters when they join us..._

"Clark, these places- the bastions of your culture?" Diana gasped.

"Something like that." Clark shrugged. "I figure you could learn plenty during the days and we could just meet up after I'm done at the Planet. I'll give you money for admittance and lunch and of course if you want to buy anything for yourself, I'll get you a library card- oh, wait...nevermind, I won't be able to do that." He stopped himself, realizing.

"Why not?"

"Well, you don't have any form of I.D., you don't even have a last name! It's all right, you can borrow mine. You'll learn all you want during the day and at night, you're all mine." Clark reached across his small table and took Diana's hand, kissing the back of it.

"You seek to possess me?"

"I wouldn't take it that far, but it is nice to have someone to be with, someone to talk to."

"I think the same. You have changed Themyscira forever. The image of man has been altered in the hearts of all Amazons, even the Bana." Diana mused, recalling Artemis's softening attitude toward the man.

"Changed from what?" He asked.

"You are no villain with destruction as your intent. Even with your memory restored, you are gentle, kind and generous."

He smiled. "Why, thank you."

"Clark? I've waited so long..." Diana looked to the balcony, to the darkening sky beyond it, hinting her intent.

The woman was so curious about Superman, this savior of Metropolis, and she had not flown since following Clark to his apartment from Themyscira. She longed for the stars, for him to join her in reaching them. It was a strange thing to be having such thoughts, but Lady Aphrodite had told Diana to open her heart to new things and to this man; Diana trusted him and cared for him very much.

All she wanted at that moment was to fly away with Clark at her side.

He smiled at her and wondered if he would ever have the strength to deny her anything she wanted. Of course he would not; his infatuation with her was too great, and it was too wonderfully new a thing to be so honest with a woman. "All right, princess, all right. I promised. Follow me."

Clark lead her back through his bedroom, the first time Diana had ever crossed into his most private space.

The room was simple. Diana looked about the space, to the large bed with the simple green comforter, white sheets and large pillows. The bed looked...inviting. There was a large window that held the same view as the balcony. Beside the window was a dresser and a narrow table with framed photographs atop its surface. Diana would have gone in for a closer look, but Clark had moved ahead of her.

He moved to a sliding door and pushed his suits aside, withdrawing the garment, holding it out for her inspection. Diana absorbed the sight carefully. The striking crest, herald of the Superman. A cape of luxuriant crimson, so like the short capes of her queen's royal guard.

In a blur, Clark had shed his common clothing and, a moment later, he stood before her- Superman in the flesh.

Diana felt her eyes widen in something akin to awe; here her Clark stood in the last remaining garment of his dead heritage, transformed into Earth's first champion. What a sight he was!

"Clark, you are..."

"Yes, Diana?"

She took a deep breath. "I want to fly with you. Now."

Clark swallowed, certain he wasn't misreading the signs of feminine desire. Diana's cheeks were blooming with heat, and her pupils had all but engulfed the blue of her eyes. But this wasn't just another girl with an infatuation, this was Diana, perhaps the only woman that he would ever meet who could present him with a chance at something more. And he did want more with her, more than just the kisses they'd shared, more than the simple roommate situation they'd established.

He wanted...he wanted...

Clark followed Diana to the balcony, enjoying the view of her backside as she strode before him to the railing, feeling suddenly drunk on her presence.

_She is so beautiful and strong..._

Diana lifted into the air with great speed, launching herself high above Metropolis and she hovered there for a moment, waiting for him in silence.

Clark swallowed, watching her. This would change things between them, he could already feel it, and he wasn't wasting any more time. He jumped into the emptiness, lifting to Diana.

She was there waiting for him, a demi-goddess in a plain red dress, smiling as he rose higher to meet her. She held out her hand. Clark took it and drew her closer to him, claiming her lips in a deep, charged kiss.

He felt different. It wasn't the oddness of returning home to Metropolis after so long a time away, or even in wearing the cloak of Superman. It was Diana, she was changing him. There were responsibilities waiting for him, he knew, but in this moment everything else felt so far away. He was high above the city with a woman who wanted him and he was damned if he wasn't going to be selfish for once and enjoy himself.

"Clark, you look so like the tiny idol I bought today. Very heroic." Diana remarked as she caught the end of his cape and fingered the material. It was stronger than she'd expected, but then, it was not of the Earth but the world of his birth. They were alike in so many ways that their differences became far too easy to forget.

He felt his pulse quicken as Diana laid her hand flat over his chest. Had it been so long since a woman touched him?

"I- thank you, Diana. Would you like the overhead tour?"

"Of your city? You know I would like it very much."

Clark smiled and drifted a few feet away from her, marveling that this woman needed no help from him at all to stay in the air. She was magnificent.

He blinked, bringing himself back to the present. "Oh, right. Um, just follow me. We'll stay high above so no one sees us."

"I understand. I want more time to learn of your culture and history. What I have seen so far is fascinating."

"Diana, you haven't seen anything yet."

* * *

"This world is beyond what I imagined, and I imagined so much. It is glorious here!" Diana cried out as she twisted in the air. To Clark's eyes, she seemed to be dancing.

"Well, it can be. I've seen some amazing things. Sometimes I wonder where mankind is headed, though." He called to her as he paused in the air, hovering with her.

"What do you mean?"

"As glorious as this all is to look at, Diana, you really have no idea of the inner workings and all of the corruption that goes on here. Even with all I can see and hear, I know that I've barely scratched the surface." He said.

"Hmm. I will have to study more, then." Diana knew of Clark's meaning, that her journey ahead would not be so simple as she envisioned it. There would be trials set before her, obstacles and perhaps she would make enemies along the way. She knew this, but in that moment she was too happy to think long on it. She twisted in the air again, revelling in the wisps of cloud and wind that coursed over her body.

"That would be a good start."

"I knew that there would be bad things that come with all the good...I had only hoped that they would not present themselves so quickly." She remarked.

Clark didn't mean to put a damper on her excited plans, but he felt the need to explain himself. "I...since revealing what I can do, it's become my responsibility to protect people- but not you, Diana. You don't need my protection, so I won't protect you from the truth."

"No, I do not. It's not your protection I seek, merely your honesty and guidance." Diana drifted closer and pecked him quickly on the lips before flying away, playing with him.

"You have it. And you have me." Clark assured her as he followed her path through the clouds, all though of touring the city having left them already.

"Ah, the unexpected bonus in all of this." Diana called back to him.

Clark laughed and followed her as she flew in a strong arc through the air. "I think I'm the one who lucked out, princess."

"Not true- I've been lonely longer than you."

"Were you really so lonely on Themyscira?"

Diana shook her head and slowed her flight, thinking of home. "No, in all truth I've always been happy...I only became lonely in the still hours of the night, when I could not sleep for the questions that overtook my mind. Why did the gods bless me with so many gifts if I was only to remain on the island? That you came to us on my birthday was proof enough that I was meant to leave my people, that the time was upon us to rejoin the world."

"Are you afraid?"

"For myself? No. For my sisters, I fear that they will not be able to accept the changes that have abounded, or worse, that they will be hostile to the men who would welcome us. It is a difficult thing, but nothing will be accomplished without an attempt."

Diana shook her head, willing away her dreaded thoughts, welcoming the return of her more playful nature. Flying had been her truest freedom, and now she had the playmate she had longed for without even realizing it. Clark was here for her and she was for him; they were twin sides of the coin, and perhaps he had longed for a friend in the same way that she had longed for purpose.

"You're right about that." Clark scanned the city and felt his pulse jump as his eyes fell on the Planet, and the woman on the roof.

_Lois..._

He looked away from the skyline and Diana caught his gaze. She smiled at him and lunged through the air, shoving him hard in the chest before flying away.

Clark frowned in confusion until he realized what Diana had just done- she'd _tagged_ him! He couldn't help laughing as he went after her, gathering speed and coursing through the clouds, chasing the woman.


	5. Chapter 5

In all of his adventures, Clark never thought he'd meet anyone like Diana.

In his travels through space, he had met his fair share of characters- the most recent being Maxima, queen of all Almerac, on whose world he landed on the way back home from the emptiness that had been left in the wake of Krypton's destruction. Before Diana, he would not have hesitated to claim Maxima as being the most alluring woman he'd ever laid eyes on. But then, the young queen had been spoiled, given her title to absolute power. She had been a skilled fighter and a welcoming hostess, but after a few days she had made her intentions startlingly clear to him. Clark appreciated female interest as much as the next man, but there was a stark difference between a saucy wink and waking up only to find oneself chained to the young queen's bed after tasting the royal wine.

Maxima remained as an ally once her libido had distracted her to Lobo, a bounty hunter alien that Clark had had the misfortune of fighting several times in the past. He wondered if Lobo had tamed the minx queen or if the Zarnian had met his match in the beautiful siren. Either way, he was simply glad to have escaped Almerac without having been forced into a rushed alien wedding.

He looked ahead and saw Diana arcing through the air, laughing and twirling now as he chased her. It was all a game to her, and Clark had never had a woman to play with in this way. He hadn't played tag since his elementary school gym days since his powers had begun to emerge shortly into his middle school career, and thus came the start of his days spent hiding his abilities, always pleading clumsiness or some other excuse to avoid any activity that would reveal him as something entirely Other.

"The Superman is too slow!" Diana shouted at him.

Clark smiled and dove after her, intent to tag her back. He never expected to find himself playing tag in the air, but he lead a very interesting life. No sooner than learning of his alien heritage had he moved to Metropolis, only to accidentally become saddled with the role of superhero and a nemesis to match!

He chased Diana through the air, breaking through a cloud, until he was just close enough...

Diana yelled as she felt a strong hand close around her ankle. Clark grabbed her leg and swung her backwards, sending her tumbling through a thick cloud. The woman didn't fight him, she laughed as she fell back, then righted herself and gave Clark an evil grin. "Do you think the blessed of Artemis can be beaten so easily? I am master of the hunt!"

Clark drifted toward her, but in the blink of an eye, Diana had disappeared.

He smiled, happier now than he'd been in a long time- a beautiful woman, a being gifted with his same powers, a playmate!

Closing his eyes, Clark focused, narrowing his attentions to search for one sound: the steady beat of an Amazon's heart. He could hear it, the steady tattoo of her pulse in the air. He could hear the wind, he could hear the parting of clouds, he could-

There was a quick, soft pressure against his lips, two swift taps of pressure, but Diana had disappeared again before he'd even opened his eyes. Clark smiled and focused again, keeping his eyes open this time. He loved the teasing kisses, but she was toying with him, baiting him after her even as she was meant to be "it" in this, the first ever game of air-tag. He moved through he air after her, knowing full well that he was falling right into her trap; she was supposed to be hunting him, but he was in turn looking for her, the hunter had become the hunted and that was exactly what Diana had had in mind when she'd initiated the game.

Clever girl, but she had no idea who she was dealing-

"Oof!" Clark exclaimed as Diana shoved against his chest with the force of a runaway Mac truck. The woman had come from nowhere!

"How did you do that?" He demanded.

Diana grinned, triumphant. "You forget that I have been flying since before this continent was discovered by the first of the Europeans- I've soared higher than the sentinel eagles and dove faster than the falcon. You will not best me in this game, Clark."

He crossed his arms, "When you're right, you're right. I thought I had some talent, but you've bested me. Truce?" He asked, holding out his hand.

Diana laughed and took it, moving in close to him kiss him.

* * *

In a realm beyond time and space, outside of the understanding of man, such a place exists that houses the gods of Diana's people. They are not the most powerful of pantheons, and certainly they are not the oldest. They exist, as all gods do, thanks to the life-blessing of Gaea and are nourished by the prayers of their followers. Within this pantheon there is no motive, no justification, for these gods are forces of nature given form and thought, their every movement a reflection of those who gave them their praise and worship.

This was Mount Olympus, and the gods who filled the halls were diminished in power only in the eyes of those who measured the power of the gods by the simple number of those who worshipped them. What the gods of Olympus lacked in number of the faithful, they more than made up with the measure of the eternal love of their Amazons.

Even Ares, God of War, would be forced to admit that the worship of the Amazons had saved them all from fading into the great oblivion. Begrudgingly, he would admit this truth.

He held no affection for the Amazons. Were it not for their creation by his lover and sister-goddesses, he may have made his descent to the earthly plane himself and taken a holding dominion over all mankind. He would have eliminated the worship of all other gods, raising Mount Olympus to that place of ultimate power...but instead, Zeus had been convinced of the goddess' scheme.

And again, the goddesses had made of the Amazons a champion. A young, impressionable and as-yet, untried champion.

He stared at the pool, watching as Diana and the alien creature embraced. They would be lovers soon, he could see it.

"It seems that another enjoys playing with your doll, lover." He called to Aphrodite as she came to him.

From soft golden mist, her form took shape into that of a beautiful woman. Beautiful beyond mortal eyes, the sight of her would drive most men mad with lust and the heartache of love. The forms of the gods changed with the ages passing through human history, matching an ideal of the human understanding; in this time of human fascination with their own bodies, Aphrodite walked the halls of Olympus in the form of the most beautiful woman, her mane a shower of golden curls, her body naked but for the most spare of coverings, a pale wisp of pink silk.

Her form mattered not, for they had all changed on the whims of human perceptions. Ares himself had taken on the forms of a fierce warbird, a vicious warlord and as living fire in the past. As a very popular documentary series and a Hollywood movie were currently showcasing the God of War, so too Ares had chosen to take the form of the current public's immediate vision. The image they called upon when thinking of Ares, so Ares chose to become. He was now in the form of a raging bull, with his great horns aflame and fire in his eyes.

Aphrodite moved to his side and looked upon the scene. Yes, Diana and the strange alien flew over his city together, a mating dance of the air.

"I advised Diana not to allow distrust to ruin a chance for understanding with the man brought to Themysciran shores and lo, they are nearly as one now. Such a miracle is not to be dismissed."

Ares looked at her. "Dismissed, my dear? I would never- the strength of that man alone draws the stirrings of war from every horizon. While he is looked on as a hero by many, he is an untrustworthy abomination to so many more."

Aphrodite scoffed at him, playfully tugged against one of his horns. "Always with your mind set to war. There has been no shortage of bloodshed since the first war. And Diana? I would have you engage her with honor, Ares."

"There may be little honor in how these dogs of the mortal realm conduct their wars, but the God of War is nothing if not honorable. I have left Themyscira untouched since its creation, have I not? And while they were out in the dessert sands, the Bana called out to Ares to bless their weapons and armor before a battle. They suffered casualties as in any conflict, but they were never defeated. Even now, they remain safe on Themyscira, with my blessings and their reward of restored immortality."

Aphrodite crossed her arms. "It was Heracles who first attacked the Amazons, provoked by your meddling!"

"I merely prodded him into meeting with the Amazon queen, the betrayal against her was his own, as was the bloodlust of the Amazons themselves once Hippolyta set them upon the men." Ares swished his flaming tail.

"There are times, my love, when I doubt your honesty." Aphrodite pouted.

"And how is your husband, the blacksmith?"

"You will leave Hephestus out of this! I only wish to know if you intend an attack against our champion."

Ares rolled his eyes lightly, "Well, your little princess is outside of Themyscira's protection...and her constant harping on the virtues of peace have me sick with disgust...but no. No, there is no sport in crushing a lone Amazon, even one so gifted as she."

From above them, a great owl with golden eyes flew overhead, the avatar of Athena. Her wise spirit resided within the form of the night bird, and spoke to them. "You intend to leave the Champion of Themyscira? Surely you jest, brother."

"You would wish me to declare an attack upon Diana? And here I thought you held a drop of affection for your pretty upstart."

Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, spoke to them through the owl, a magnificent creature of fine gray feathers and fierce talons. "I wish no heartache or pain upon the goddess-child, but child she has been for too long and child she will remain forever more if she does not test her mettle."

On the subject of Diana, more goddesses began to appear.

Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest, stepped forth from nothingness, a proud woman of fertile womb and the strength of the renewing earth. "I also do not wish to see her hurt, but it is true- I blessed Diana with such great strength and yet throughout her life she has had rare occasion to use it. Most of her training has gone toward tempering her strength."

Aphrodite rose from her position near the pool. "I did not create Diana for the cause of waging needless war-"

Artemis, she of the Wild Hunt and taking the form of a golden lioness came forward to state her thoughts. "Indeed none of us did, Aphrodite, but neither did we intend for Diana to forever remain on Themyscira, idle and always wondering at her purpose."

"Diana holds the best blessings we could give. Her strength, her cunning, all of our gifts were given to the body which grew under the Amazons's care, those learned immortals who knew to be ready for war as the last course, the first choice was always peace." Hestia called out. Unlike her sister-goddesses, her form had not taken that of an animal or of a woman, but of the comforting hearth flame.

Ares rolled his fiery eyes once more at the mention of peace. "Ugh."

"Do not scoff at the prospect of peace!" Demeter chastised him. "You are only the God of War because of peace. Without peace there could be no war, and then there would be no Ares."

"Yes, yes, we are all defined by our opposites, this is true. But what of Diana? You do not wish to see her injured but you wish her to be tested."

Athena narrowed her eyes upon Ares. "I think, brother, that Diana secretly longs for a true challenge. The man who guides her has no intent for harm."

"More's the pity, with strength such as his matched against Diana, even Olympus would tremble."

"Don't even speak of such a thing, Ares!"

"I only spoke in jest, sister. Please, calm yourself. I can hear the thunder of Zeus in your lost temper. I will not bring it up again, I swear it."

Hestia's flames wavered only slightly before flaring bright. "A simple test for Diana is required, Ares. A simple test."

The lioness, Artemis, began to circle the pool where Diana and Clark still played their game. "A test for Diana alone. The man would move to protect her, he knows no other way."

"He can be distracted easily enough, worry not for the man's interference." Demeter said as she stroked the luxuriant fur of Artemis's passing form.

Ares thought on this. "A test for Diana, then. I was skeptical of your toy Amazons upon their creation, and skeptical of this Diana I remain. I will set an opponent against her and we shall see if she has earned her blessings."

With Ares's words, it was decided. Throughout the hall, the goddesses began to shimmer away, to attend to their own doings, but Aphrodite remained by Ares's side.

She stood before him, each of her hands grasping his horns. With a strength that took the God of War by surprise, she forced his eyes to meet her own. "You may fool the others, Ares, but you cannot fool Athena- and I warn you, do not attempt to fool me. You are the God of War, but no army yet living or dead will be enough to save you from my wrath if you should move to betray your promise."

Both amused and aroused by her sudden show of strength, Ares changed, his form becoming that of a man, the fiercest of warriors. "Never fear, my love. I am nothing if not a man of my word."


	6. Chapter 6

"Clark, glad to see you back!"

"How're you feeling, Kent?"

"No sign of Luthor or Superman, Clark, what do you think?"

"Hope you're back to 100% soon, Kent."

Any Monday, but especially a Monday after a sabbatical from work will be nothing if not hectic. In Clark's case, where merely hectic can border on boring, he had plenty to catch up on but very little real work to start out with. It wasn't that the world had stopped since his disappearance, but his larger projects had been reassigned in his absence and as Perry had informed him, he would have to start out with filler stories. Not that Clark minded, he could hardly concentrate on reuniting with his friends at the office as it was, let alone any big news items.

As always, Diana was on his mind.

What was she doing in her time alone while he was at the Planet?

"Mr. Kent!"

Clark turned around and smiled as he saw Jimmy hurrying toward him. "Jimmy, hello!" Clark greeted him warmly. He felt happy to see the younger man, relieved that he was all right and that he had not changed too much in the time while he'd been gone. He still wore the same eager expression, the blatant honesty and dedication of a man in the making. And as always, he had a camera on hand...several, actually. A minute calling on his power of enhanced vision revealed to Clark that young Jimmy had no less than five visual and audio recording devices on his person. It seemed that he'd finally learned the old adage that every moment could be an opportunity for a news photographer.

The young man shook his hand, his smile never wavering. "We were so worried, what happened to you?"

Clark rubbed the back of his neck, affecting his meek disguise. "I got hit with some debris and spent a while in a coma...best nap of my life." He joked. "But I'm fine now, they released me with a clean bill of health and Perry said I could come back."

"That's great to hear- that you're back here, I mean, not that you were hurt." Jimmy amended. "Superman and Luthor disappeared after everything that happened, but we've been plenty busy without them- did Perry tell you? I'm a-"

"Associate photographer, I heard. Congratulations! I know you've been at it since high school, this is a big step."

Pleased, Jimmy stood up a bit straighter. "Yeah, I just got back from a conference with Ms. Lane, she's around here somewhere..."

Clark glanced up and saw Lois step off the elevator and cross to the newsroom. She looked the exact way he remembered. Her hair was down in sleek waves of chocolate brown, her shapely body clothed in a chic blouse, skirt and her signature heels. She looked...to Clark, Lois had always appeared worldly, like the elegant, untouchable city girls he'd sometimes dreamed of meeting while he'd still been a boy on the farm. To Clark, Lois had always personified Metropolis entire.

But it hadn't been her looks that had drawn him to her for so long, it was something in her that had had him hooked. An inner fire, a determination, a fearlessness.

He held his breath for a moment, willing her to look at him as he waited for his pulse to quicken the way it always had when she'd looked at him in the past.

Lois's eyes found Jimmy, and then lifted, to his. She paused as she looked at him, her expression unbelieving. It lasted only a moment before she broke into a wide smile and ran to them.

She put her hands out and gripped his biceps, giving him a good shake to make sure he was real. "Clark, what happened to you?"

"I...I was hit with debris and spent these last few weeks in a coma and then in recovery." He explained. He was still waiting for his heart to kick at the sight of her.

Her eyes widened in genuine concern. "A coma, my God! But you're all right? No permanent damage?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that. They released me last week and Perry told me to be in today for catch-up. But enough about all that, what happened here in the city? I keep trying to remember but it's such a blur." He said, curious about what had happened to her after he'd left her in Richard's plane.

Lois took a breath and began to explain about Superman, about how he'd lifted the toxic island born of Luthor's stolen kryptonite, how he'd saved Metropolis and the world, but then, how he'd vanished. There had been several naval searches for his body, but nothing had turned up and eventually the searches were called off. A national period of mourning had gone on, and there had been talks of plans for a memorial site during the last few city meetings.

As she spoke, Clark searched within himself for the feelings he'd carried for this woman.

He'd been infatuated with her since his first day at the Planet, when they'd both been junior reporters. She had been so eager, so pushy in her youth to be a true newshound; it had been her life's dream to bring the truth to the public, no matter the risk to herself. This dedication to the truth had lead her into trouble, probably more times than she would like to admit, but for Lois, the risk to herself had been the cost of true journalism.

It was Lois who'd christened him Superman to the world, and from her words Clark was born a new man, the Man of Steel, the Man of Tomorrow.

So why was it now that when he listened to her, when he looked at her, when he was standing so close that he could smell her perfume...he felt nothing?

No, not nothing, not exactly. He felt glad that, after everything, she was all right, that she was safe. He felt glad that he would be able to see her during the day while they were working, that he would be able to keep an eye on her. Outside of that, the torch he'd once carried for this woman was now mere embers of friendly affection.

He blinked, realizing it. Clark Kent was free of the love he'd carried so long for Lois Lane.

Lois turned. "Oh, Perry needs us. Clark, I am so glad that you're all right. I'll see you around, ok?"

Clark slowly sat down at his desk and watched as Lois and Jimmy crossed the floor to the chief's office.

* * *

As it had been on Themyscira, time began to move forward and Clark hardly noticed. He blinked, and realized that Diana had been with him for a full week.

He blinked again and it was the end of the month, moving out of a gentle spring and into the savage heat of summer.

The routine he shared with the woman was close to perfect. As Clark worked at the Planet, Diana would go off into the city and engage herself into a pile of history books before engaging herself with humanity, all in the pursuit of more knowledge. Simply, to learn of a new culture was to show respect to the people of that culture. The Amazons of Themyscira had struggled to take on this attitude when they had first been presented with the Amazons of the Bana-Mighdall by Ares; as a reward for their dedication to war, the god had granted them their immortality and a return to the island.

It had not been easy. How could it, when there had been worlds of different experiences between them, different ideologies and different beliefs?

There had been sniping back and forth, and very nearly a war between the two tribes before Hippolyta had invited the Bana Shim'tar into the palace for a civil discourse. Neither of the two leaders underestimated the gravity of the situation- Paradise and their people were at risk, and so they had done what it took to forge peace, uniting the two tribes under the banner of sisterhood.

Diplomacy had won out over mistrust.

_If only these humans would put in a fraction of the effort_, Diana thought glumly as she paged through a large tome entitled _War Crimes of the 20th Century_.

Days seemed to somehow melt into each other, with Diana growing more and more in her understanding of the world as it had evolved outside the protection of Olympia. Her soul was torn on how to view this world; so much had been accomplished here, and so much had been lost. There were buildings that reached the sky, such music and art that Diana had never before experienced, and the world itself had revealed itself to be so much larger than the Amazons had believed it to be. In Clark's city alone, there were more people than all of her sisters combined. And his city was only one of hundreds in one state of fifty, in one country of so many that covered Gaea's emergent form.

But, for all these wonderful things, Diana's heart wept to see the proof of mankind's cruelty. The wars. The murders.

And more, Clark had explained to her that there were things that plagued all societies; things called racism and the clash of religious orders. These she could not understand, as she had been raised in a world that shared a common faith and origin. Diana had never thought to see her sisters as belonging to different races; their spirits simply resided in the unique bodies chosen for them by the gods, and every Amazon worshipped the gods- even the Banas had strayed, but many of them had begun to worship both the Olympian and the Egyptian gods since their return to Paradise.

What other way was there?

Many, Diana had learned. In Clark's world there were many new faiths, while the gods of Olympus had become mere legend.

"How...how could this have happened? How could mankind have strayed so far as to forget who made the heavens and the earth?" Diana had questioned Clark earlier in the week. He had gone with her to view a new exhibit on Greek culture during his lunch hour; she had been puzzled after realizing that any worship of the Olympian pantheon had become very rare and even frowned-upon in his world.

Clark had frowned as they left the Metropolis Museum, it was not a simple thing to explain how her faith had become something of an oddity to the rest of the world, but he did the best he could for her. She deserved nothing less. "Time changes everything, Diana. Different cultures rise to power and overtake others, rewriting their history and converting new followers. It's happened all over the world."

"Then by keeping us in isolation, our gods gave us a home...and found a way to protect themselves from falling into oblivion. Clever, clever Athena." Diana shook her head lightly and looked back to Clark.

He shrugged, unsure how to respond when she mentioned her gods in such a personal way. He glanced at his watch- he had stayed with her so long that he would have to fly back to the Planet. "I have to go back to work soon, Diana. I can't stay away much longer- really, I've barely had a chance to get any real work done, what with all that's happened."

"Your occupation, you are a scribe, yes?"

"In a way. I report the news as objectively as I can, I try to tell it like it is."

"When I reveal myself, will you write about me?" Diana asked. She prayed for patience, but her excitement at the prospect of bringing her people to the shores of the outside world refused to calm itself. Her spirit was restless for an end to the pretended humanity and ready for the challenge of realizing her dream.

"Of course I will. Me, and every other reporter on the planet, I'll bet." Clark laughed. "There won't be any other stories to tell once the cat's out of the bag with your people. The whole world will be watching. And I'm sure you're more than ready to get on with it."

"I am. I know that, logically, it is the best thing for me to remain in hiding so that I may learn of your culture- to better understand this colossal undertaking before us...but I confess, I don't like to live like this, clothed in the lie of humanity. I'm not human, and while I can understand your reasons for pretending, this is not me. I am an Amazon and I was not born to be idle. Change must come to my people, Themyscira must be revealed...sometimes I wish I could just do it, just lift into the air and show myself for what I truly am. " Diana said, voicing her conflict.

Clark reached forward and embraced her. "I know how you feel, please believe that. There were times when I just wanted to show everyone what I was, but I didn't do it because of one reason or another. When your time comes, you won't be like me, Diana, living two lives. You'll be your true self all the time and when that secret's out, I think you'll look back on these days and be glad that you had some time to be anonymous. There was enough of a panic whenever I first came out, they won't leave you alone once they know what you are."

Diana pulled from his arms to look in his eyes. "You think they will fear me?"

"No, not fear. I think you might become an overnight celebrity. But...for just a little while longer, I'd like to have you to myself." He said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"You are everything my sisters told me about men: arrogant, selfish, and driven by your base lusts!" Diana laughed at him.

Clark smiled, shrugging with mock innocence as they moved to walk down the street. "Well, you can't blame a guy for trying."

"I can and will!"

"You're sounding more and more like a modern woman with each passing day. It's too soon to reveal what you are, Diana. Let's give it more time and then we can decide."

"And who said you had a voice in _my _decision?" Diana demanded, her eyes flashing at him playfully.

"Hey, while you live under my roof you'll abide by my decisions, young lady!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, her expression withering. "You forget that I am several times your age, Clark."

He stopped walking and turned to look at her as she stood before him in the sun on the sidewalk. "You don't look a day over twenty-five."

Diana sighed lightly. "And I never will."

"Bless Aphrodite!" He said, smiling. "Try to keep that secret to yourself, otherwise you'll have every fashion magazine in the world demanding to know your anti-aging secrets. Please, just wait a while longer and then we can decide together how you can let the world know that the princess has arrived."

* * *

Diana seemed to agree with Clark's words, but in her heart she remained eager to show herself for what she truly was, to reveal her powers, her origin and most importantly, her people.

Her patrons of Olympus watched with curious amusement as the young Amazon tried her hand in the world, learning new words, trying new foods and gaining from her every experience.

Demeter shone her eyes to Artemis. "How much longer will Ares wait? If Diana is to be tested, I would have it be sooner rather than later. She has hardly tested the gift of her strength, and her hunter's cunning, even less."

Artemis nodded. "The nightly game with the man hardly qualifies, I agree, but can we trust Ares to merely test her? He would likely send the most vicious of his children after Diana for sport."

"I have had words with him." Aphrodite announced upon entering the chamber.

Demeter scoffed at the goddess's claim. "And what words might those be, eh? A threat to end your affair, no doubt. You are too confident in your own allure if you believe Ares will hold back in any attack to stay in your favor."

"Demeter, you know nothing of me if you should believe that is the only threat I have in my arsenal. You forget too easily that love can be wielded as a great weapon." Aphrodite hissed.

"Ah, I do believe my ears are burning."

The goddesses turned to see Ares arrive, his form returned to that of a warlord once again.

"Ares, we were only-"

"I know what you were doing, Artemis. You wait for my test against your Amazon child, but fear not, the test is forthcoming. I only needed to visit Tartarus to select the proper subject."

Artemis narrowed her eyes upon him. "And who did you choose? Knowing you, I'm sure Briareos should be attacking Diana at any moment."

"Please, the creature still guards the throne of Zeus. No, I do think that my choice was far more refined than one of the Hekatonkheires. The test comes soon, I only require the assistance of Hermes." Ares said plainly.

"And Hermes wishes to help you?" Demeter asked.

"What Hermes wants is not important. I want to send your champion a message, and who better to send it than he of the winged feet and the fast tongue?"

"What message do you intend for Diana, my love?"

Ares moved to Aphrodite and cupped the soft curve of her cheek. He kissed her, the heat between them searing the air.

"That the test I send will only be one of many, and that if she should survive it, there will be no more games such as these, but the start of the war she was born to fight."


	7. Chapter 7

There she was again, he'd noticed her coming through this way for the last few days. A woman like that was hard to miss, even during the mid-morning crowds. She was a knockout, anyone could see that but he wasn't interested in a date; what really caught his attention were her nice clothes, her purse, and the fact that this woman was free to linger at the city library, then the museum and then she would either go to lunch or she'd go off into the park and disappear when most of the city was locked up in offices, hard at work.

With her looks, she was probably someone's wife or mistress, a woman who didn't work, a woman who had plenty of empty hours and thousands of dollars for daily shopping trips at her disposal. He'd seen her enter the mall several times in the past few weeks, drifting in and out of the shops though she rarely emerged with any bags- probably had it all delivered by the store.

Clearly, she had money and clearly, he intended to relieve her of whatever she had on her this afternoon.

Hurt her? No. Even when he took the risk of mugging a couple, things rarely turned violent. This was a woman, alone. He wouldn't need to hurt her or even threaten her too much. Hell if anything, he could ask her very nicely to hand over her bag and her jewelry, and she would. A woman like that, obedient to the men in her life, be it a rich father, her husband or benefactor, and surely not used to dealing with the criminal element, well, she would be easy pickings.

He followed her as she left the Metropolis Mall, her purse on her shoulder, a box from the Tart Bakery held in her hands.

She left the mall and began a quick stride down the sidewalk, heading east. She might be heading toward the park, where he'd followed her several times and she'd always vanished on him. Not today. He felt his pulse quicken the way it always did before he struck out at his chosen prey. Prey? He didn't like to think of himself as a predator- he'd never killed over money, but he knew what he was doing with this woman: he'd followed her for several days, watching as she buried herself in a pile of books, then wandered the museum and then took herself to lunch or on a shopping trip.

The woman paused, perhaps 20 feet ahead of him on the sidewalk, and so did he, watching to see what she would do.

He smiled to himself as she strode on ahead and then turned down what he knew was an alley between two buildings; she must've meant to try taking a shortcut.

Her mistake, his opportunity.

He moved after her, sidestepping people passing on the sidewalk and turned into the alley.

He took two steps into the shadow cast by the buildings before he found her standing before him. He smiled in a mean way that always unnerved the women he robbed. "You look a little lost."

The woman's calm expression faltered. "No, no. I only took a wrong turn, I-"

"Your bag, your jewelry, now." He measured his words carefully, there was no way she could misunderstand his meaning, or the small knife he'd revealed in his left hand. He'd rarely had to use the weapon, but he wouldn't hesitate to do so if she left him no choice.

The woman's eyes took in the knife before moving back to his gaze. She seemed to tremble, but she clutched the purse closer to her chest. "No, it's mine. Please don't hurt me-"

"The purse, lady, and those bracelets." He demanded, growing angry when she didn't move. This was taking too long. He rushed forward and grabbed the purse out of her hands- she allowed him to take it, and he then tried to take her left bracelet. It was a large cuff, and as he doubted that such a woman would be wearing costume jewelry, the twin silver bands would be well worth it. He yanked against her bracelet, hard, but he might as well have been trying to pull against a statue. The woman didn't budge half an inch!

"What the hell-?"

"Your first mistake," Diana began calmly, "Was in following me at all. Did you not think that I could feel your eyes on me? I am the blessed child of Artemis, not human, not mortal, and certainly not afraid of you or your shiny little toothpick of a weapon."

He shook his head and turned away, intent to run. Diana reached and took hold of his arm, easily hauling him deeper into the alley even as he struggled against her hold like a panicked dog. She paid it no mind. "I've felt you following me for days, from the time I spend in the library, to the museum and then on to the park. I've seen your look of frustration when you lost me. That was when I began to watch you. I know a great deal about you, Michael Anthony Bellison."

The young man in her grasp, Michael, twisted. "What- how do you know my name?"

Diana turned him in her arms and forced him to sit on an overturned garbage can. She released her hold on his arm, trusting that he would not run just yet. He'd been dragged around by his intended victim like a rag-doll, surely his common sense would prevail and he would stay put. Michael rubbed his arm where she'd kept him in a grip that was inhumanly powerful and she took her purse back from him; the handbag was empty, as she had no identification or personal things to carry, but that was not the point- the handbag was a gift from Clark, meant only for her. That was the point.

"I know many things. You are only 19 years old but you are a practiced thief. I've seen you watching other people, appraising their strengths and weaknesses, learning their habits, the best time to strike. From what I've seen, you have no companions, you do not live with a family and you have no lover. This is no life for a young man, you can be so much more than what you have become, and I know that you know this. You must be so lonely."

Michael scowled at her. He didn't want to hear her words. "What, are you a U.C. or something?"

Diana frowned. "I do not understand the question."

"Are you a cop?"

"No. I am an Amazon of the first tribe and you had better be glad of it- if it had been one of my Bana sisters you were hunting, any one of them would have killed you for the simple crime of presuming your triumph. Theirs is not a culture that forgives male arrogance as easily as my own." Distantly, Diana knew that she should not be saying such things, but it felt good to speak the truth to someone other than Clark.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Michael demanded. Nothing was making sense- this woman should not have been strong enough to drag him through the alley, and how had she learned so much about him?

Diana leaned in closer, determined to be heard. "Listen to me, please, for your future hangs on what you next decide." Her voice softened toward him. "You can be so much more than a thief, wandering the streets alone like an animal. Take my hand and you will know your first friend. Take my hand and I will find you help, I will help you forge hope for your future."

She opened her hand to him, the first edict of her culture, to open one's hand in friendship first in all things was to open the way to diplomacy, respect and cooperation. This is what she offered to Michael, this is what she and her people would offer to the world.

_Please, Michael, you are the first...please..._

Before her, Michael seemed to consider her words. Then, to Diana's surprise, he stood and ran down the alley, away from her and all that she had offered to him.

Diana sighed and did not chase after him.

She knew her mission would be a difficult one from the outset, but disappointment speared through her nonetheless.

* * *

She did not mention her failure with Michael to Clark as they met that evening. First, she did not wish to relive the encounter- she'd made the mistake of being overconfident in her abilities, it seemed, and she felt embarrassed. Her first attempt to reach out to a member of humanity who clearly needed help, and he had run from her. Not a triumph, but she could take it as a learning experience. Also, she did not wish for Clark to become upset with her for revealing herself, even if it had only been to one person, and not to the full extent. She had plans for them soon, and any tension would surely upset things between them.

Things were going well, but she could feel a longing in Clark that he had not yet put into words. He wanted more from her than simple kisses and caresses, she knew this because it was evident in the heat of his gaze when he looked at her, and the idea was not unwelcome. Diana was without experience in dealing with a man of her own, but she wanted to learn, and if Clark was meant to guide her in all things in the world of men, she could ask for no better teacher than he.

Who else was there that could relate to her? Who else would understand her or could match her strength?

No. It would be Clark, she wanted no other man as she wanted him.

Diana smiled as she turned the page in her book, the latest in a string of novels that the librarian had suggested to her when she'd asked after books centered on the relations between men and women. Several erotic anthologies rested on the surface of the table she had to herself, along with more than a few romantic novels and self-help guides in understanding one's sexuality.

This she found interesting, learning of relationships in the outside world as compared to what she had known on her island.

On Themyscira, hundreds of her sisters had paired off, broken with each other and taken new lovers, it was a fairly common occurrence. Sometimes the Amazons would be as one for centuries, and sometimes they would be together for as short a time as a mere month or two. Some relationships were based on competition, others on tender love...Diana herself had never engaged into a full bond with any of her sisters, though when the Bana-Mighdall tribe had first arrived, she and Artemis had played at being nymphs in the woods before deciding that they would be better as friendly rivals. But that had been centuries ago, and was hardly relevant any longer.

There was heat building in her chest, spreading across her breasts and rising up the column of her throat to color her cheeks. She closed the book once she finished a middle chapter in which the hero had just conquered a maiden, breaking his sacred oath to tame the woman's fire. The author had been very descriptive of all aspects of the hero and maiden's love-making.

_Will it be like that when Clark and I come together?_ She wondered. Diana did not believe that such a thing would be so flowery and bright; she was a realist, and from what she knew of the act, she knew there would be pain and blood; before the passion could engulf them both it first had to hurt her. The burden would once again rest on female shoulders, but Diana was strong enough to carry it alone.

Diana returned the books to their proper shelves and took up her bag before moving to leave the library. She had not felt Michael's presence again since confronting him for following her during his lame attempt at robbery. Perhaps she'd hurt the young man's pride, but she hoped that he was now helping himself, even though he'd refused her offer to help him.

She stepped out of the library and looked to the sky. It was late afternoon, the night would soon come and she would return to Clark's apartment. She would make dinner since it was her turn, and then perhaps once they had finished the meal she could make her approach to Clark. She was unsure how to go about such a thing, but she held faith that Aphrodite would guide her loving words.

The wind was warm and the sky was orange, pink and purple. The gods' ever-changing tapestry of color. She wanted to fly into the clouds and touch the sun, but she could not fly during the day. During the night, however, she and Clark owned the skies. They raced, they played, they tumbled through the air, cherished times. Perhaps they would have more to look forward to than the air games, if the Fates were smiling upon her this night.

Diana cleared her throat and moved down the steps of the library, intent to cross the large courtyard before her and head on toward Clark's apartment.

She paused on the bottom step, the hair on the back of her neck standing up. The noise of the surrounding city had ceased, the very air had changed. Something was wrong, something had come over this space. She heard it then, a simple, whispered guidance in a voice she had never before heard and yet her spirit recognized knew all too well.

_The time has come to prove yourself an Amazon, Diana. Be ready._

Diana dropped her handbag and removed her shoes, planting her bare feet firmly on the ground.

There was little time, for she could already feel the growing tremors of the approaching threat.

Diana took a deep breath and then took a moment more to close her eyes, centering her mind for what was to come.


	8. Chapter 8

_This is not what I intended for the evening_, Diana thought as she tensed herself in preparation for what was to come.

She had spent days in deep thought over her situation with Clark, and how she might take things further in the way that she knew he wanted. And yes, he did want her. It was evident, even to her innocent understanding. Despite all she'd heard from her sisters, Diana was curious about what it was to know a man, and she'd planned on somehow enticing Clark. To make love with Clark...

The gods had strange ways, and it seemed to Diana that their greatest joy must be in spoiling one's plans. Or, as was in this case, they only wished to spoil _her_ plans.

She did not have to wait long.

The ground beneath her bare feet began to tremble and before her in the large open courtyard, the ground cracked deeply, and from the split emerged a creature Diana had only ever read about on Themyscira, though she recognized it easily enough.

Distantly, she was aware of much commotion outside of the courtyard. First, the people who'd been passing the library began to scream and run from fear of the tremors, and now that her opponent had revealed itself, there were hundreds of curious, fearful voices surrounding her. Diana forced herself to ignore the gathered humans. This was nothing to do with them.

The Stone Elemental towered over her, perhaps twenty feet tall and every inch of it made of stone in the form of a man, its hands and feet tipped with diamond claws, its teeth shards of black granite. In the old cultures, this was the giant that preyed on livestock and disobedient children, stomping down homes and causing mayhem for the simple sadistic pleasure of it. Diana knew the truth. This monster had been brought from the Underworld as the first true test against her warrior's prowess. She did not intend to fail.

_So, the strength of the earth itself is to be my opponent this night_, Diana thought to herself. _Fine, then._

She was without her weapons, she was without her sisters or her queen, but Diana did not feel bereft. She was Amazon. She was ready.

After this night, there would be no more hiding what she truly was.

* * *

Clark had been heading home, a little early thanks to Perry's sympathy to his over-worked staff. He smiled to himself. It was Friday night, and he had another weekend to spend alone with Diana. They had been in his world for nearly two months, and Diana's capacity and enthusiasm for learning astounded him. Every day when he came home she had so many things to tell him, so many questions to ask. Any other man might have grown weary or irritable, having such a vivacious woman under their roof playing house but for that missing intimacy between them.

The man didn't want to press the issue with Diana, he was truly happy to have her in his life, it was wonderful to have a friend to fly with, to speak with so freely. He wanted her, desperately, but Diana was complicated and he was resigned to wait until the time was right for the both of them. He could only wait. And hope.

He was set to cross an intersection but he noticed the tremors in the ground, and it took only a touch of his power to find its origin. He felt a cold hand squeeze his heart once he turned his gaze just down the street and saw Diana standing before a great stone giant in front of the library.

Questions rattled his mind- What was that thing? Why was Diana standing near it?- but there was no time. He moved with the surging crowd and watched as Diana assumed a fighting stance.

Clark blurred forward, ready to launch himself at that thing, his instincts taking over- he would take down the monster and save the woman, just as he always had in the past. He moved swiftly, already he had done away with his glasses and had only just begun to reveal his uniform, he felt his pulse quicken, but then, everything stopped. He could not move- he was rooted to the spot.

"What? What the hell is-?"

Clark began to fight the powerful hold that kept him planted in the crowd but he found it useless. For all his strength, he was unable to help Diana face this bizarre threat.

* * *

On the Olympic plane, the gods gathered around the pool to view the realm of mortals. Demeter's hand was suspended over the image of Clark, it was her place to hold him immobile to prevent him from interfering with Diana's test. On Earth, Clark was fighting her with the full force of his power, desperate for his freedom. The man did not know the source of this sudden restraint, nor did he care. His mind was concerned only for Diana's safety. Despite the struggle to keep the man in her thrall, Demeter admitted that, perhaps, this man was indeed worthy of Diana.

Hermes laughed at the goddess's struggle. "Keep your hold, Demeter."

She scowled at him, "He is stronger than I had anticipated."

"His strength is derived from Apollo. I will speak with him, I hold no fear that he should see my face." Hermes suggested. "I am to speak with Diana once she triumph's over Ares's pet soon enough."

"_If_ she triumphs." Ares spoke, his eyes riveted on Diana's battle.

Demeter ignored Ares. "Your words will not calm him, Messenger."

"Nor will he become calm if he remains in ignorance. I will go. It has been some time since I've been on the mortal plane, and too long since I have spoken with our Diana."

* * *

It would not be an easy match.

Diana had realized this after the Elemental's first strike had sent her flying into one of the great stone lion statutes that lined the front courtyard of the library. She could not spare a moment to lament the damage they were causing, she had to recover her footing. She had to win. Diana moved to her feet and waited for the giant to approach her.

_The stone giant is slow on its feet. It has no vulnerabilities, but I will topple this creature._

Once it moved close enough, she launched herself into the air, striking at it with her fists, striking as fast, as powerfully as she could.

To her dismay, as strong as Diana was, the brute force of her strength was making a scant difference in this fight. The Elemental caught her by the ankle and slammed her into the earth once, twice, three times before it left her in the dirt. She rolled onto her back with some effort; she had never took on such punishment, but she allowed the creature a false sense of triumph, all to learn more of her enemy.

The giant raised its foot, the intention immediately clear: the Elemental meant to stomp her to death.

Diana watched as the enormous foot was raised above her, and she watched as it came down.

_Not yet, Diana. Not yet._

* * *

"No! Oh, God, Diana, Diana, get up! Get up!" Clark could hear himself screaming at her but he felt as if the words errupting from his throat were bare whispers. She could not hear him from where she was, beaten, bloody, and crumpled in the dirt.

He thrashed against whatever force it was that held him captive, and screamed as the giant's foot came down hard, with such force that dust rose from the impact. "Oh, God, please, please no!"

"Silence yourself, star-child."

Clark turned and started to find a man just beside him, a man who obviously knew what he was and that he was somehow being restrained.

So startled, Clark forgot about Diana for just a moment. "What are you?"

Hermes shook his head at Clark and did not turn to face him fully, his eyes were focused on the Elemental giant that had, to all witness accounts, crushed Diana. "In time. Cease your struggle against Olympian bonds, you cannot help her. She needs no protector."

Clark looked back to the courtyard and couldn't stop himself from yelling out in relief as he saw Diana rise above the dust and debris.

* * *

Diana crouched amid the swirling dust and looked down upon herself, assessing the damage done to her person. There was a gash on her arm, bleeding freely. The Elemental had not crushed her as it had intended, she had evaded the creature but its clawed talon had broken her skin. She gritted her teeth against the pain and took a deep breath to regain her footing.

The gifts of her goddeses provided her endless resource in battle. The speed of Hermes, the cunning of Artemis, the strategy of Athena. She could see it all now. The Elemental was much like her in gaining its strength from the earth and so could not be beaten with the bare hands of a Champion. It would take more.

She felt the blood slide down her arm. This abomination had wounded her! Anger burned away her fear, giving her clarity. She could hear everything. The screams from the hundreds of gathered people, the motors of the helicoptors circling overhead and there, very distantly, the whispers of Olympus mingling with the steady beat of her heart and the fast approach of powerful wings.

_I will not be beaten at my first true trial._

Whatever fears Diana carried were then abated with her sense of certainty. Diana bared her teeth and forced herself to stand. There was pain shooting from her arm, fueling her newfound steel. There was a strange sensation coming over her body, the touch of a god, and she smiled as she realized the change that had come over her. It was all she needed.

_I will hide my true self no longer._

Diana climbed onto the pile of debris and stood, showing herself to the Elemental. She tore the shredded remnants of the day's dress from her body, revealing the change that had overcome her body.

A wave of murmured interest swept over the crowd at the sight of her; Diana stood, tall, fierce, and defiant. Her torso was clad in a corset of garnet leather; a deep blue battle skirt draped over her thighs, the ends adorned with silver stars. Her golden circlet had materialized over her head, declaring her the child of Olympus, of Themyscira, the newborn Champion of her people.

Most compelling of all, a shining breastplate adorned her chest, the golden eagle, the symbol of her people and her beacon to the world.

She raised her arms and crossed her wrists, clanging her bracelets together loudly, issuing her challenge.

* * *

The world held its breath. A great silence fell over all Olympus as the gathered gods watched.

Athena touched her hand to Ares's strong arm. "Mark this day, brother, for the Amazon champion has been revealed to man's world."

Ares shook his head. "You are so smug, Pallas. I look forward to breaking your little girl."

"We shall see."

* * *

Diana stood and faced the enemy, this creature of stone and earth, this thing made from evil who threatened to attack the innocent. Distantly, Diana was aware that Clark was nowhere to be found. Where was he, when the gods had sent this monster to his city? Diana did not think he would have run from the Elemental, he would no doubt have fought if he was able. But she could not think of him now. She only hoped that he was safe.

The teachings of her mother and sisters whispered on the wind.

The spirit of her mother was there by Diana's side, her words remembered so clearly that Hippolyta might be standing there before her, speaking the words to her willing ears._"Violence is the last resort, my daughter, but when the occasion calls for it, remember that an Amazon fights with her whole self."_

_"Princess, do not let your emotions overrun your skills- a clear mind will lead to a clear victory." _Phillipus had come to Diana's aide as well, her most loyal guardian, her most wise mentor in combat.

Diana fought her impulse to smile as Artemis's teasing flitted through her memory. They were friends but rivals first, always bantering over their tribes despite the union of their people being centuries old. _"You Themyscirans have grown weak on your safe, perfect little island while we Bana have lived for the thrill of combat in the outside world. We ruled the desert sands. Should the time ever come when you engage in battle, give it your best, Diana, I would see your gifts put to proper use!"_

_I will not disappoint you, this I swear._

The time for hesitation had passed. She surged forward, charging toward her enemy, dodging just in time to avoid the creature's swiping claws. In the blink of an eye, she was behind it, and gave the creature a powerful kick in the back. The monster fell forward, splitting the ground from the force of her strike. Diana ignored the cheers of the surrounding crowd as she lifted into the air and came down hard, slamming her knee into the creature's stone face.

It shoved her off and came after her, swiping and biting, ready for more of her blood. She narrowly avoided its savage attack as she lifted into the air once more to avoid it.

A sudden screech came from above. Diana looked up and raised her brows in surprise. It was a golden eagle of Themyscira circling high above her. "Sentinel! What are you doing here?"  
The bird did not answer, it only dipped in the air to meet her, and show her a bundle carried in its massive talons. She raised her brows in delight once she recognized her shield and her favored broadsword. There was so little time to engage the eagle, already the giant below had turned it's attention to the gathered crowd of humans who were fascinated by the epic spectacle.

"From my mother, I presume?"

The eagle had no words to answer, but Diana knew the truth. Her departure from Themyscira had been so urgent that she'd hardly had any time to pack her more formative weapons. But her shield and her sword…

Diana glanced down to the stone creature, so far below her, and smiled. She could not destroy the Elemental with her bare hands. It seemed such a small thing, now.

She looked to the eagle. "I thank you, Sentinel, but your place is on Themyscira. Go now, and bring my blessings back home."

Diana rose higher, climbing the air, rising above the skyscaper building marked with the LexCorp logo, and then climbed higher still. She watched the giant as it moved across the courtyard, intending to harm the innocent people below. The Elemental was a creature of evil, banished to Tartarus and no doubt released from the underworld to test her place as the Champion of Themyscira.

The broadsword was singing its battlecry to her, but Diana kept it sheathed at her side. No doubt there would be another occasion for its use.

"Elemental, you were exiled to Tartarus for the carnage you unleased upon the mortals of your time. I will send you back there in pieces. Hera, give me strength!"

With these words taken as an oath, Diana dived in the air, holding her shield out before her, gaining speed and power with every second. The wind whipped through her hair, the air crackled with fierce magic. She was Diana no longer, she had become a missile, a battering ram tipped with the unbreakable aegis of Artemis herself.

Diana slammed into the creature's midsection, shattering the stone monster, crumbling the spell that had first given it life. The windows of the surrounding buildings shattered from the impact, a crater formed in the center of the courtyard, toppling the statues, cracking the pavement and rending the trees.

The gathered crowd watched, waiting, terrified and unsure.

Clark watched, his chest constricting in dread, his heart hammering a desperate tattoo of **Diana, be safe, Diana be all right, Diana, Diana, Diana...**

All was quiet in the aftermath of such carnage.

Helicoptors circled above, their spotlights sweeping over the destroyed courtyard, searching, searching...

When the dust began to settle and the air cleared, the people on the streets of Metropolis stared at the sight of Diana, bloody and battered, but victorious as she stood amid the rubble of her destroyed enemy. She said nothing, her eyes only took in the sight of hundreds in the gathered crowd.

Someone, somewhere shouted out to her, a great _whoop_ of triumph. Moments later the first voice was lost in a city-wide chorus of cheers and applause.

Diana was breathing hard, and the many flashing lights from the crowd were making it hard for her to focus. The spotlights from the choppers shone down on her.

_Too bright, so much noise..._

She was unsure, but she thought she saw Clark in the crowd, but there was so much noise and with the flashing lights and her injuries…Diana could not stay. The people were already moving closer to her, shouting questions of who she was and where the creature had come from.

It was too much.

Diana summoned what remained of her strength and lifted to the air once more, intent on returning to Clark's apartment.

In witnessing the strength of Diana, her potential use, Ares looked to his sister and nodded. "It seems your girl has some talent in the field of battle. I will enjoy testing her mettle."


	9. Chapter 9

Clark and Metropolis watched as Diana lifted into the air, higher and faster, until she disappeared into the clouds above the city. He blinked and found himself alone once more in the crowd. _Wasn't there someone here just a minute ago...?_

He shook his head, feeling dizzy for a moment but just as quickly as it had come over him, the feeling left. Clark stood there on the sidewalk with a slight buzzing in his ears, but his senses were returned to him, and he pulled his shirt closed over his uniform. He hadn't even been able to reveal the colors of Superman before that invisible cage had been put over him, preventing him from helping Diana. _What the hell happened? _he wondered in frustration.

The monster, the giant made of stone, it had hurt Diana. Clark had seen the blood on her arm, the darkening bruises from when it had slammed and stomped on her.

_But Diana, she had..._

Clark blinked, listening to the excited words of the gathered crowd.

"My God, what was that thing?"

"Who was the woman?"

"You saw what she could do- another alien?"

Clark didn't bother to mill around and listen- he had to find Diana.

* * *

Diana drifted over the railing of Clark's balcony. She was a bit unsteady on her feet, but the pain of her injuries were nothing compared to the glory coursing through her veins. The stone giant, felled by her sheild! She smiled though doing so stung for her split lip.

She opened the balcony doors and moved into the living room, turning on the overhead lights as she crossed, intent for the bathroom. She was sweaty, bloodied, covered in dust and the grime of victory. A bath would be heaven, now. The quiet of the tiny room, the heated water, the scent of the soap she had bought three days past...

"Diana!"

She turned around to see Clark fly in through the balcony after her. Her heart leapt at the sight of him, the grace of his landing, the bare concern on his face. He strode across the floor of the apartment and took her into his arms, crushing her against him. "My God, what was that thing? Are you all right? Please, you should lie down-"

Diana could not help herself. She kissed his neck. "I am fine, I swear it. I will heal soon enough."

He put his hands over her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Are you sure? I saw everything, I saw what it did to you. It...it flung you around and tried to stomp you to death."

Diana put her hands over his. "Yes, it did. But it did not succeed. I am here and I am all right, I promise you this."

Clark shook his head, still not convinced. "You still need to sit down," he said, guiding her down to the sofa. "And your face is pretty bruised, let me get you some ice and I'll look at that cut on your arm."

Diana sat down and watched his quick movements about the kitchen. His expression revealed all to her. He had watched her fight and he had been afraid for her, fearing for her life, and now he only wanted to take care of her, to tend her injuries as best he could. Diana wondered at that. She had seen so many sides of this man in their time together, but this was new to her eyes; this tenderness, this gentle protectiveness over injuries dealt in a battle that had been no more than a test of her gifts against greater evils to come.

She felt her heart grow warmer for him, and she thought that her love for Clark might even grow to rival her Lady Aphrodite's love for Ares.

Clark came and knelt before her, a bowl of warm water, a washcloth and a bag of ice were in his hands; he set everything out on the coffee table and got to work, ignoring how heavy his heart felt that, while Diana was so injured, he had somehow been rendered helpless. He wetted the cloth and took her arm into his hands. The gash was deep and though the blood had clotted, Diana was still filthy from the fight, her wound needed to be cleaned.

"God, Diana, what that thing did to you..." Clark muttered to himself, his stomach twisting as he recalled the scene in his mind's eye. To have watched as Diana was beaten and there was that horrible moment when he thought she'd been crushed.

"Clark, did you see the battle?"

He looked up at her. "Yes. It was awful. I couldn't help you."

"What do you mean?"

Clark fumbled for words to describe what had happened to him, but his mind was a confused blanket of empty space. He found that he could barely recall why he had been stranded in the crowd, a helpless spectator in Diana's trial. "I mean...I don't..."

Diana leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. "Clark, there was no need to fear for my life. I am gifted by the gods of Olympus. You saw me. Who else saw me?"

"Yes, I did see you, and thanks to the iPhone and YouTube I'm sure the whole world knows about you by now." Clark sighed as he dabbed the cloth to her arm. He hadn't been thinking of her exposure, but now the secret was out.

"Not the whole world, just the crowd on the street." Diana said.

"You don't understand, do you? That…that thing you were fighting, the strength that made you able to fight it, the flying- trust me, the secret's out." Despite everything, Clark found himself suddenly smiling. They had taken such care to keep Diana hidden, but a stone giant had ruined all their plans- it was the height of absurdity, and yet somehow it was almost business as usual in the life of Superman.

"I wasn't concerned for secrecy, the living statue baited me into revealing myself. It would have hurt the innocent had I not engaged." Diana explained. She didn't want him cross with her; she only wanted his loving attentions.

Clark bent and kissed her hand. "There was no choice. You couldn't have ignored it any more than I could have if it had been me."

"The Elemental's appearance was a signal that I am to come forth and embrace my role. The gods do love their games." She mused, almost to herself.

He looked up at her words, his brows drawn together. "Wait- you can't mean that was all a test?"

"It may well have been. Why else would the giant come just as I was leaving the library?"

"Then…that was why I couldn't help you."

"You were there?"

"I…yes, I remember that you said you were going to the library. I wanted to surprise you because I got out of work a little early, but you surprised me- you fought that thing like a wildcat! And then that eagle came out of nowhere and what are you wearing?" Clark demanded, seeming to realize what she was wearing just then. The cloud of confusion that had hung over him since being rendered helpless during Diana's battle was lifted from his mind. Too many strange things had happened in one night and he had a right to answers. "Where did it come from? I didn't buy that for you."

"No, mortal, that you did not."

Hermes was in the room with them then, his golden form emerging from the nothingness that had been present only a moment before.

Clark turned around and demanded, "Hey, who the hell are-?"

"I would have your man stay his tongue, Diana, before he loses it." Hermes addressed her directly.

Clark's body was once again held immobile with bonds invisible to the eye but more powerful than anything he'd ever felt in his life. He recognized the man in his living room as the same man who had addressed him in the crowd. He didn't trust him, whoever he was, and his anger only grew as he was restrained while Diana remained vulnerable. He would fight to protect her if he was able, if he was free of the powers that held him, but he'd just as soon wipe the arrogant smirk off of the man's face.

Diana knelt on the floor before the Messenger, her heart suddenly hammering with fear, with awe, with pure joy to be in the god's presence. "My lord Hermes, you honor me."

Hermes shook his head, ignoring Clark as he struggled in the invisible chains of Olympus. "Rise, Diana. No Champion should kneel, not even before one who had a hand in her making. Let me look at you."

Shaking, Diana stood before the god while Clark watched. She glanced at the man only for a moment to reassure him that the figure who had invaded his home was no threat to either of them. Off her look, Clark stopped fighting his bounds, but his anger was growing with every second. They were speaking Diana's language, he couldn't understand anything they were saying; all he knew was what he saw with his eyes, a stranger had come into his home and was now manhandling Diana!

Hermes took Diana's face into both of his hands, the way a lover might just before a kiss, his gaze of eternity holding her captive to his every whim. Diana had often thought of Hermes, the only male on Olympus who had imbued her with his gifts. The statues throughout Themyscira that depicted the god seemed so severe and cold now, when compared with the god's true warmth and power. Hermes had taken on the form of the most beautiful of men, standing tall and proud. "Ah, my love, I am sorry." Hermes told her, his words soft in her ears. "I would not have had Ares and Athena's boasting cause you this pain, but such is the nature of siblings of War. Come, my beauty, and I shall heal your wounds."

It was a light touch of his power, but Hermes removed Diana's damaged armor, vanishing her torn leathers and tarnished gold, leaving her standing naked before him save for her silver bracelets which rarely, if ever, left Diana's arms. Hermes reached forward and put his hand over her chest, healing her with a golden light that spread over her body, coursing through her veins, the glow so bright that it lit the room.

Clark watched in fury but again was helpless to speak or move to intervene.

The light diminished from Hermes's touch, but his hand remained on her naked skin, warming her. "My Lord…why have you never come to me before?"

"Why indeed? I was always close, though never seen. You are not protected here, as you have been on Themyscira. The Elemental has shown you this truth."

Diana nodded. "And am I destined to always be besieged by Ares and Athena's games? I would not have shown myself to the people of this world in such a way."

Hermes smiled indulgently. "If only I could promise your life will be simple, a clear path to eternal peace, happiness and prosperity. No, you are destined for great things, Diana, but nothing comes without its cost. You will bring great glory and great pain to your people, you will tear this world's beliefs apart with the simple fact of your revealed existence, just as your man warned you…but the good works you will do, and those you inspire will be your legacy, Diana. I've seen it."

Her heart jumped in her chest, the overwhelming prospect of it all. "My Lord Hermes…it's already so big and I've only just begun..."

"I know, to be chosen is both a remarkable blessing and a burden too heavy for one to carry alone. This is why we brought you one who has known the weight of the world." Hermes acknowledged Clark with half a glance. "In befriending this man you have taken the first step on the bridge between your people and his world. In knowing you, he has gained the companion his heart has always longed for."

She searched the god's eyes. "You brought Clark to us?"

"No, Diana. To you. He had fallen from the sky, weak and injured, to the sea. Under my direction, Poseidon guided the currents so that he was carried to your shore."

"And what of my people?"

Hermes shook his head before fading from her eyes. "It is all in your capable hands, Diana."

It was Clark and Diana alone in his apartment again.

The bonds over Clark had vanished along with the golden god. He stood up and looked at her. When he spoke, it was all he could do to keep the lust from his voice. "Diana…"

The woman looked down at herself and realized that she was still naked from Hermes's ministrations. She shook her head. "Turn your head, please."

"I…I...right." Clark did as she asked, but it took every ounce of willpower he possessed to tear his eyes from her.

Diana ran into his bedroom, to the section of the closet that Clark had given for her clothes. She grabbed her robe and returned to the living room. "All right, you may look now."

Clark looked at her and felt his frustrations return full force. He had had enough of it- of being held against his will, helpless to watch as Diana was left to fight a monster and then to watch as some stranger touched her, and Diana's calm acceptance of it all. "What the hell just happened? Who was that man and what were you talking about?"

Diana reached for him, bringing him in close. "That was no mere man, Clark. That was Hermes, a great god of Olympus. He came to heal my wounds and reaffirm my beliefs."

"You call that healing? He seemed a little grabby if you ask me." Clark growled. He wasn't usually the jealous type, bu what man could stand by and watch happily as another man touched his woman?

"Lord Hermes had a hand in my making, he is free to do with me as he wishes." Diana said.

"Like hell he is!" Clark snapped. "If he touches you again I'll punch him back to Olympus."

"You could not-"

"The hell I can't! Call me old-fashioned, but I don't like other men coming into my house and touching my girlfriend after undressing her right in front of me!"

"Girlfriend?" She asked, her voice amused.

"Well, aren't you?" He demaned.

"I don't understand the concept." Diana said coyly, teasing him now.

"Oh, I think you do. We care about each other, we kiss, we share secrets and you're living with me. I've shared more with you than with any other woman. You're mine- trust me on this." Clark said. He took her into his arms then, and gave her a deep, charged kiss.

Diana laughed and kissed his neck again. "Hermes is no threat to your place in my heart, Clark. Do you know what he told me?"

"What?"

"He guided you to Themyscira so that you and I may help each other. You are the guide I will need in this world, and I am to be the companion you have always wanted." Diana touched his face. "Lead me, Clark."

He kissed her again and brought her down to the sofa with him. _This_, this is what he wanted. Diana safe with him, in his arms, her hands on his chest, his hands on her waist...

Diana pushed him until Clark was on his back and she moved to lie atop him. Their kissing was growing stronger, fiercer as desire began to grow, unexplored and curious.

"…just amazing, she was so beautiful but so strong, she could fly and she totally destroyed…"

Clark and Diana pulled apart. He frowned. "I'm on the remote, I must've turned on the TV, let me-"

Diana stayed his hand, "Clark, please wait. Look."

The television showed footage of her battle with the Elmental, the damage done to the library courtyard, blurry images of Diana, and the reactions from the crowd.

"…like, this statue came alive and out of nowhere this woman in armor just wrecked it!"

"…reports of a woman displaying the same powers as Metropolis's own Superman has many of us wondering, who is she? Where did she come from? And is she in any way related to Superman's prolonged absence?"

Clark glanced away from the TV to Diana. He touched her face. "I knew I forgot something."

"How many people have a viewing glass?"

"Let's play it safe and say everyone on Earth. The cat's out of the bag, Diana."

"I would say so." She sighed.

"Did Hermes have any advice on how to deal with the press?"


	10. Chapter 10

Unsurprisingly, Clark's cell phone was inundated with calls from his fellow reporters and the chief himself, demanding that he return to the Planet for an emergency staff meeting. He grimaced as he slipped on yet another pair of costume glasses and turned to Diana. "I'm sorry, but I have to get back to work and find out what they plan to report about you."

Diana, for her part, had remained on his sofa as he'd taken several calls and finally relented to return to his work. She had had plans for this night, but it seemed that they were subject to too many interruptions for anything to come of what she'd intended. It was...disappointing, she realized, and she had to fight the urge to command that he remain with her. Only minutes ago, they had been together, kissing and touching. A connection, deeper than any she had known, was forming between this man and herself. Diana wanted more of that, and she knew that Clark did as well, but for whatever reasons, he was withdrawing away from her.

She crossed her arms and huffed, "Fine, then. Go, and I shall remain here."

Regretfully, Clark came and kneeled before her, taking her hands into his. "Diana, I don't want to go- I would stay here if I could, but I have to make sure that no one at the Planet writes anything that could be construed as inflamatory. The last thing the public needs is another crisis to panic over, and I won't let anyone derail your intent to reveal your people if I can help it."

She blinked at his words, chagrinned. "You're going to prevent them from painting me as a monster?"

Clark smiled. "You could say that. All the news outlets owned by Luthor probably already have, but I'll be damned if anyone at the Planet makes the same mistake." He leaned forward to kiss her, then, and Diana surprised him by deepening it fiercely. She would have him satisfy her newfound desire.

"Go then, Clark. We have things to discuss once you return."

* * *

Clark fought the urge to ignore the emergency meeting called by the cheif, though it was almost impossible. He gritted his teeth, angry that he had such an alluring woman in his apartment- a woman who had made it clear that she wanted him, a woman that he could have without the constant fear that he'd hurt her- and yet here he was, pretending clumsiness and dishevelment. If so much wasn't at stake, he would have gone back to the apartment and dealt with whatever fallout when he and Diana had finished what she had started on the sofa.

_When this meeting is over, I'm flying straight back to Diana..._

He stepped onto the elevator and held the door for a few other people who had likewise been called in. So wrapped up in his thoughts, he hadn't even noticed that Lois had been among the other passengers until she tapped at his arm.

"It's nice to see that you're healing up, Clark."

It took him a moment to remember that, as far as she knew, he was still recovering from his injuries and subsequent coma. Clark cleared his throat. "Thank you, Lois. You know, it feels like I haven't even left the office- we were let off for the weekend only a few hours ago, but the news never takes a day off." He remarked lightly.

She smiled and swatted at him playfully, excitement coloring her face. He'd always felt the most attracted to her when she was like this, excited, passionate and determined to tackle a new story. It all seemed so far away, now, but he would be a lucky man to count Lois among his friends. "God, Smallville, what's next, the weather? Don't you dare tell me you haven't seen the news or the online videos!"

"Oh, you must mean the woman who-"

"Of course the woman! My God, Clark, she's an instant sensation- what do you think she is?"

"Well, I don't know." He shrugged noncommitally. "I'm sure Perry will have plenty of incentives for us if we can get an interview, though."

"From what I saw, she can do everything Superman can- maybe she's another Kryptonian. Hell, Superman's been gone so long, maybe the kryptonite did something to his DNA- maybe it changed him into the woman!" Lois laughed, the others in the elevator also had a laugh at her candor.

Clark frowned. Maybe it was time to reveal that Superman had come back after all. "That's ridiculous, Lois, a story better fit for the tabloids than the Planet."

She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. "Yeah, yeah, so they tell me."

"Besides, if kryptonite had the power to change Superman into a woman, I think you would be the first to know." He said slyly.

"And just what exactly are you implying?"

Clark cleared his throat. "Oh, nothing, just that…well, you know, you always managed to get all of the best exclusives."

"That was ages ago, Clark, some of us have moved on. Besides, Perry's so hot for a story he might get back to reporting on his own for this one."

"I know, he called me at home." He said with a small measure of annoyance. He'd give all he had to get back to Diana, but all the same he knew he had to be present for the meeting to make sure no one got it into their heads to suggest that she was any kind of threat to Metropolis or the world.

Lois raised her brows at him. "Oh, come on, you really mean to tell me that you'd rather be puttering around the apartment? Get back into the swing of things, Smallville, there's a story out there that will change the world!"

* * *

Once the majority of the staff had made it to the conference room, Perry didn't bother to waste time once he got in the door. All chatter ceased as the man dropped several blown-up photographs onto the middle of the table.

"Now, you all know why we're here- we're here because of her." He gestured to the photos, all of them blurred, half-obscured pictures of Diana fighting the Elemental. "Who is she? What is she? Where did she come from and what is she doing here? Jimmy!"

"Yes, Chief?"

"Shots. I want shots of her the next time she shows up- I want them up close and focused, I want to see every eyelash, no more of that far away, blurry mess that you gave me with Superman. They have to be out there, post on the Planet website that we can outbid anything the tabloids would pay for a decent damn picture. In the meantime, in case she shows up again, post temps on every street corner and rooftop if you have to, but I'll be damned if any other paper, blog site or tabloid beats us to the punch on a decent picture of her." Perry said. Who would be brave enough to argue with him?

Hurriedly, Jimmy scribbled some notes, his mind already racing on where he could find new interns on such short notice. "Yes, sir."

"Cecile?"

"Yes, sir."

"Stay close to Jimmy. Any close-ups the photo team can find of the woman's clothes could point to where she came from- if nothing else, your fashion section can make a trend of her accessories, get started. I was there in the crowd, the woman was wearing thick silver bracelets and a blue skirt. See if you can't make a trend with that."

"You got it."

Lois raised her hand. "Perry?"

"What, Lane?"

"How are we going to write about her- whoever she is- when we have nothing to go on?"

The cheif narrowed his eyes. "I know what you're thinking, Lane, and if you try any of your stunts I won't hesitate to fire your ass."

"But Chief-"

"No more fake muggings, no more fake suicide attempts on the roof- do you understand me?"

"How else are we going to draw her to us and get her to talk?" Lois demaned, irritated now. Her stunts were cheap, she'd be the first to admit it, but the risks always brought rewards in the form of exclusives and her talent as a reporter had always brought recognition to the Planet- and now her hands were tied.

"We won't. I won't have any of my reporters pulling a stunt that could get them killed for a story. We're going to use the lost art of quality investigative journalism to pin down where this woman came from. She didn't drop in from nothingness. She didn't appear out of nowhere. Lane, I want you and Kent teaming on this story."

"Yes, Chief."

* * *

It was two hours before Clark made it back to his apartment and to Diana. Perry had been on fire, dishing out assignments and objectives to all the staff, the older man's drive had been somewhat infectious. As he walked back to his building, Clark had formed a list of questions to ask of Diana. Nothing too intrusive, but there were things that he hadn't asked of her before that were now on his mind.

He stepped into his apartment and found it dark. "Diana?" He called out.

Carefully, he placed the bag of treats he'd picked up on the counter. "Diana, are you here?"

"I am."

He turned around and dropped his keys at the sight of her. Diana stood before him, clad only in a red satin chemise. He had seen her wearing less, but it was the look in her eyes that captured him. He felt the blood drain from his head and heat begin to rise in his body. His mouth was suddenly dry and his mind was blank save for the urge to move forward and claim her as his own.

Diana stared back at him, waiting for him to speak. The man seemed frozen, his eyes heated but his body had gone very still. She had seen him this way before, on Themyscira, when they had been alone in the dungeon. He had kissed her, then. She wanted his kiss again, and more.

She touched his arm, breaking the trance. "Clark."

"I'm...I just got back. Brought you your favorite," he gestured to the ice cream on the counter.

Diana smiled, loving his generous nature, but as much as she loved the ice cream, she wanted his love more.

"It can wait."

Diana kissed him, then, and Clark found himself blissfully, wonderfully lost for the first time in his life.

* * *

Clark woke up early, though he wasn't sure how- he was exhausted in the most pleasing of ways. He turned and saw that Diana was sleeping beside him, naked as the day she was born. Or, in her case, molded. He smiled to himself, thinking how absurdly wonderful it was that they were together. Them, the only ones of their kind, no longer alone. He kissed the curve of her bare shoulder, wanting her again, but he ignored the urge.

Diana had been a virgin and he worried that he might hurt her if they tried again so soon after the night before. Not that she couldn't hurt him back, which was an amazing thing to him. Here was a woman of strength in every aspect: her body, her mind, her convictions. He was in love and he couldn't stop smiling.

He moved from the bed and drew on a pair of plain black pants he usually slept in, deciding against a shirt. Looking through the wall and into the living room, he spied his cell phone held a few new texts from Lois. He sighed lightly. Work was the furthest thing from his mind; he'd rather stay in for the rest of the weekend with Diana.

Clark took up his phone and flicked through the messages.

**Where r u?**

**Jimmy found better quality pics of flying woman**

**Call me asap**

He rolled his eyes. It was strange to look back and think of how he'd loved Lois for the last few years, even as he'd been lying to her the entire time. She'd been so dazzled by Superman and he...well, he'd been dazzled by her, too. Perhaps so dazzled that he hadn't given her the chance to learn about Clark Kent. No. He'd kept Superman and Clark separate, one of so many mistakes he'd made in his infatuation with Lois.

But that had come to an end for a reason.

He glanced through the wall again, to see Diana in his bed, her breathing still even and deep. She was amazing and like all women, a bundle of contradictions. Warrior, princess, diplomat, heroine, Amazon, woman...there was so much he wanted to ask her. They had spent so long on learning of the world outside of Themyscira that he had forgotten the questions he still had regarding her culture and people.

Well.

There was no time like the present.


	11. Chapter 11

As Diana slept, Clark set about straightening his apartment. He did not use the power of speed to get through his chores; truly, his apartment was small enough that there was no need to invoke any of his charged abilities. It was while doing mundane tasks that Clark could organize his thoughts. As it stood, he arrived at the conclusion that he was truly in love for perhaps the first time in his life, that Diana was amazing, and that he, Clark Kent of Smallville and Metroplois, Kal-El of dead Krypton and Superman, The Man of Steel, was indeed, the luckiest man who'd ever breathed.

With a woman like Diana in his bed, how could he think anything different?

Clark smiled as his cell phone buzzed on the surface of the kitchen counter. He assumed it would be Lois again, but to his surprise, it was Bruce on the other line.

"Care to explain what the hell happened last night?"

He sighed lightly. "That was nothing to do with me. Diana claimed she was attacked by that rock monster after coming out of the library. She said it was going to hurt the people on the street, she had no choice."

"You expect me to believe that a giant just rose up out of the ground?"

Clark rolled his eyes. Bruce wasn't who he wanted to speak with. "I expect you're already here to check things out."

"You wouldn't be wrong."

"Fine. Give me a call when you're done. We'll all go out to lunch or something."

"Don't hold your breath."

Irritated, Clark disconnected the call and turned his thoughts toward the more pleasing figure who still slept in his bed. He watched through the wall as Diana turned over onto her other side, curling beneath the sheets. He felt warmth begin to spread through his body, stemming from his heart.

Yes, he would have to explain things to the others. No doubt his mother and Lana were dying to know what had happened, and Bruce would not be satisfied until he met Diana himself, and of course Lois would soon be knocking on his door, demanding his help with the investigation and story on the flying woman of the night before.

But in that moment of simply watching Diana sleep in his bed, Clark didn't care about any of it. For once, he decided to be irresponsible and let his obligations wait a while longer. For once, he didn't feel a bit guilty about it.

Quietly, he slipped back into bed and thrilled inside as Diana moved against him and she fit perfectly in his arms.

* * *

Clark rolled over in bed, reluctantly waking to face the new day. He didn't want to face anything or be bothered with the demands of work. He wanted only one thing and she was right next to-

Clark absently groped across the other side of his bed and could fee nothing. Diana was gone. He opened his eyes and looked about his bedroom. She wasn't there, but he could hear her humming from somewhere else within the apartment.

The man smiled to himself as he stretched. His heart thumped harder as he pulled on a pair of worn jeans and a white t-shirt. The Clark reflected back at him from the mirror looked different than his normal self. He had to pause and assess himself. He looked...sated.

Satisfied as a man for the first time in his life.

All of his other encounters with women were nothing compared to what he had shared with Diana the night before. For the first time, he had been able to let himself go, to truly touch a woman without the constant fear of hurting her. Clark speared his fingers into his hair in a vain attempt to comb it, but his hair refused. He was put-together no longer, it seemed that today was not a day to be wasted on formal appearances.

Diana was still singing on the balcony, Themysciran words which made no sense to his ears, though her voice was lovely.

Clark stepped out of his room and looked at the woman sharing his home. Her back was turned to him, allowing the man to simply stare at her for a bit. Diana had chosen to dress down as well. The crimson chemise from the night before was gone, his eager hands had seen to that. She was instead wearing a simple white dress with a belt of turquiose beads and leather sandals, her choice of clothing for the day was reminiscent of how the Amazons dressed on their island.

The wind picked up, ruffling her hair with the breeze.

He was lost when it came to her, he knew it. He moved up behind her and buried his face in her hair, taking the scent deep into his lungs. Such a woman...

Diana smiled in surprise, she hadn't heard him approach. Her pulse quickened as his hands came forward over her waist, holding her back against his hard body. He wanted her again. Now.

"Good morning, Clark." She breathed.

The man turned her to face him, smiling, so happy to hold her in his home, so drawn in by her beauty and strength. "Good morning Diana." Clark leaned forward and kissed her, just once, softly. "How do you feel?"

Clark's want for her aside, he held genuine concern for her. What Diana had given him was no small thing, he knew the risk she was taking, and the sacrafice she had made by choosing him as her first man. First and only, if he had any say in the future with her.

Diana looked away from him for a moment, searching for an answer. She had had few ideas of making love with a man before Clark's arrival on Themyscira; the thought had hardly crossed her mind outside of the rare dream visited on her by Hermes or Eros. However, her growing attachment and curiosty about Clark had lead them down this path.

She held no worry for herself; Clark was a good man, perhaps the best this world had to offer. What her mother and sisters might think of her when they next saw each other, this was what troubled Diana's heart. She was Amazon still, and her Olympian gifts remained, but she worried her people might see her as diminished after learning that she had given herself to this man.

Diana looked up then, her eyes meeting his in the early morning sunlight. Worry fled her heart. Her soul raged against any fear that plagued her, for she was so far from diminished- no, she was tenfold more vibrant, more powerful and alive with this man at her side and in her heart.

"I am well, Clark." She said simply.

He smiled again and tucked her head beneath his chin, relived that she hadn't come to regret what had happened between them that night.

"Will you fly with me?"

Her question didn't surprise him, he was just about to ask her the same thing.

* * *

The day had been spent in the clouds, the two lovers chasing each other, tumbling in the air, showing off their powers in meaningless competitions. Diana had been surprised that Clark could create heat from his eyes, and he had been similarly shocked that Diana's bracelets were powerful enough to deflect the heated bolts of energy.

Clark had taken her to lunch and then they had gone walking through Metropolis park before returning to the apartment. He unlocked the door and Diana rushed forward playfully, drifting in the air of his living room.

He smiled at her. "You want to fly again?"

She twisted in the air, hanging upside down, her hair brushing against the back of his sofa. "With you? Always!"

He smiled but on glancing to the kitchen counter he couldn't help but to kick himself. He'd left his cell phone the whole day and the screen was lit up with missed calls, new texts and voicemails. He sighed and turned to Diana, who was tumbling lazily through the air. "Hold that thought."

He scanned through the texts, nearly all of them from Lois, furious that he hadn't responded. There were a few messages from Bruce, his mother and Lana, but nothing anywhere near as frustrated as Lois's screaming voicemails.

"The real world is calling," Clark grumbled to himself.

He couldn't ignore his responsibilities much longer, it wasn't fair to Lois or the other members of the Planet. He typed out a quick text to let Lois know that he'd found a lead and would be in touch with her soon.

"Diana, can I ask you a few questions?"

Diana turned from Clark's wall mirror where she had been looking at her reflection as she tried on a pair of his costume glasses. "Anything you like."

"Last night, when I had to go back to work...they're all very curious about you and want to know more. Would you mind explaining a few things to me so that I can help write the story?"

Diana dropped from the air and into his reclining chair. "Ah, the story that will tell your people who I am and that there are more like me?"

"That's the one, yes. They'll have plenty of questions but I have a few of my own I've been meaning to answer."

Diana smiled broadly at him. "Ask away, you and I have no secrets anymore."

Suddenly embarassed, Clark cleared his throat and tried to ignore th heat he could feel slipping into his cheeks.

Her openness was still surprising to him, and that he hadn't had to schedule a formal interview or pay a snitch for information was something of a rarity in his line of work. He sat down across from her and asked the first thing that came to mind. "All right...what happened to your armor from last night?"

Diana raised her brows. "My battle armor? Hermes took it, but I can call it back when the occasion calls for it."

"Like a spell? How does that work?"

Diana stood up and twirled quickly, so swift were her movements that she would appear as a blur to human eyes, but Clark could see it happen, he watched as her her armor and leathers formed on her body from nothing. There was no trace of the clothing she'd worn during the day, she was completely transformed from his soft lover to the fierce warrior she'd revealed to the world the night before in battling the stone giant.

The change had taken only a moment, perhaps two, but it was a thrilling shock to see her move so easily from one role into another.

"Wow." He breathed, standing to move in for a closer look.

The top piece was a flexible corset of deep garnet leather, a hammered eagle of gold flaring its wings across her chest. She wore a battleskirt of deep blue leather straps, with each piece tipped in a silver star. A thick belt was at her waist and held the lasso coiled over her right hip. Her tiara had reappeared, banded across her head, keeping her hair back, away from her face. Her thick silver bracelets had never left her arms for as long as he had known her, where once he'd thought them to be mere jewelry, he now saw them for the weapons they truly were.

Diana bowed her head and Clark removed her tiara. He winced and looked at his finger; he'd nicked it on the edge of her narrow crown. "Even your crown is a weapon." He marvelled.

Carefully, Diana took it back from him. "Yes. Every Amazon is clad for battle, in one way or another."

"And these?" He asked, running his fingertip along the length of her bracelet. "You've never taken them off."  
Diana drew her hand away from his. "They have a different meaning."

"I'm all ears."

She shook her head lightly. It was not that she didn't trust him, but the bloody past of her people was not a subject she wished to discuss with him yet. There were more important things between them now. "Another time, Clark."

For a moment he looked as if he wanted to press the issue, but she saw that he decided against it. "All right, I'll hold you to that."

Diana twirled again, banishing her armor away for a time when it was needed. She sat down on the recliner, his soft lover once again.

Clark was eager to know all the different sides of Diana, but he had the distinct impression that even if he lived to be as old as he knew she was, this woman would still remain a mystery to him.

Somehow, knowing that only excited him more.


	12. Chapter 12

Clark munched thoughtfully on his sandwich as he watched Diana page through the book, a large tome of aerial views from around the world. The photography was beautiful, but he had been to all of the locations detailed in the book, seen those same views with his own eyes, and so he had to admit that he'd hardly glanced at the book in the past few years. Diana had needed to wipe a layer of dust from the front cover before looking through it.

She sat on the floor of his living room with the book resting on the coffee table before her. She was also naked, or, nearly so for the amount of skin left visible by her lingerie. One of the sets he'd bought for her the morning of her first day in Metropolis, this one was jade satin rather than the scarlet of her chemise from the night before. Diana had reminded him of his words on that first day, that lingerie was meant to be seen by a woman's chosen man, and not worn as clothes for anyone else to see.

Clark couldn't argue with her logic.

"I can feel your eyes on me, Clark." Diana said, her eyes never leaving the book set before her. "You haven't stopped staring at me since we were in your bedroom."

He blinked and looked away. He had to remember that she had a few extra powers of her own, a super-peripheral vision, for one. "Guilty," he said. "But you'd be staring too, if you were a man."

Diana smiled to herself, though her eyes still did not stray from the page of the book. "Me, a man? I would think you prefer me as I am."

"I do, trust me on that! I only meant- oh, hold on." Clark stood from the table at the hurried knocking at the door.

He strode over to answer it, assuming it to be either a neighbor or even Bruce. What he hadn't been expecting, however, was the wrath of Lois Lane.

Clark had barely turned the doorknob before the woman had burst into the apartment, frustrated and determined to tear him apart.

"I can't believe that you're at home! Do you know I've been at the incident site for hours? I talked to every witness who was at the scene, every police officer who'd managed the crowd, every scientist testing the soil and debris of the site, every librarian who worked the afternoon shift and chased every lead I could find? I've bankrupted my Planet expense fund in coffee and cigarettes while doing all of this, not to mention that I got in touch with several of Jimmy's photography and video leads to track the woman's flight pattern, and got a call from Cecile, who informed me that the flying woman's style of dress is reminiscent of Greco-Roman battle armor. God, what the hell are we dealing with?" Lois moved further into his apartment and tossed her purse and stuffed file onto the sofa. "I've only called you twenty times since the emergency meeting at work and you've been blowing me off the entire time. I haven't eaten in over thirty hours, I ran into some man on the street coming over here and he spilled his Coke on me- this is cashmere, I'll never get the stain out- and I came here to find out about this lead you said you had, and what do I find, but you sitting at home eating a damn sandwich?"

Fury sparking in hereyes, Lois stalked to the table, took his seat and helped herself to what remained of his lunch.

Clark kicked himself. This woman really was the picture of determination, he would be the first to say it, but Lois shouldn't have had to do so much of he legwork on this, the story of Diana. Speaking of which...

He focused his vision and could see that Diana had removed herself to his bedroom and was making quick work of putting on some clothes rather than remain in the lingerie set. He really should start looking through his door more often.

"Lois, I can't tell you how sorry I am about all of this-"

"Save it, ok? Just know that I'm not letting you look at any of my notes and I'm not giving you access to the contact list I made. You're dead to me, Smallville." Lois gulped down the last bite of his sandwich and then drained his glass of sweet tea. "Do you have any more?" She asked.

Clark moved into the kitchen and poured another glass, adding a slice of lemon, and went on to make another sandwich with extra roast beef and cheese for good measure. "You know, Lois, I didn't mean to be so remiss- I know what an important assignment this is and how big a catch it would be to break the story."

"Oh, you do, huh? Then where the hell have you been?" She demanded as she rubbed her temples. She had been going non-stop for hours and the strain was catching up with her.

Lois took the plate and glass from him and tore into the new sandwich. The woman claimed not to have eaten in over thirty hours, she looked like she had had no rest since he last saw her at the Planet meeting the night of Diana's fight with the stone creature.

"I've been-"

"Mr. Kent has recently suffered a traumatic head inury and has been undergoing frequent therapeutic sessions, or hasn't your superior informed you, Ms. Lane?"

Both Clark and Lois looked up to see Diana come in from the balcony. Clark fought to hold back his smile at Diana's cleverness. She must've flew out the window of his bedroom and landed on the balcony to appear as if she'd been out there this whole time and been drawn back into the apartment by the noise of another voice. She'd changed into a pair of jeans and a professional Oxford shirt and sweater, her long hair drawn into a demure bun and a pair of his own costume glasses were resting lightly on the tip of her nose.

Lois, exhausted, frustrated, and irritable, glared at the other woman and stood from the table. "And just who are you?"

Clark cleared his throat. "She's my therapist...Diana Prince."

Diana didn't miss a beat. "If you remember, Mr. Kent recently spent several weeks in a full comatose state before waking and undergoing physical therapy. It's the mental recovery that remains. I make regular visits to ensure that Mr. Kent's memory and basic thought processes have not suffered any setbacks."

Lois turned to him. "Clark? I didn't know you were still dealing with your injury."

"I...it's not something I wanted to bring up. I'm sorry, Lois, after I woke up in the hospital, I just wanted things to go back to normal. I wasn't even supposed to go back to work, but I insisted. Ms. Prince here has been very helpful." He said. He didn't want to lie, but almost anything would be better than Lois when she was angry.

The woman sighed lightly and rubbed at her tired face. "No, I'm sorry. You're still recovering and here I am screaming at you."

"It's all right, you've been running yourself ragged over this story."

"And I still haven't come up with anything." She confessed in defeat. "Anyone who saw what happened doesn't have anything to tell that we don't already know. God, I need a nap."

Clark guided her to the sofa. "Here, you can borrow my place for a little while. Take a nap, rest up, and then you can yell at me with a clear conscience, all right?"

Tiredly, Lois laughed, but she didn't argue as Clark guided her to lay back on the sofa and draped the throw blanket over her. "Good idea. I'll rest up and then tear you apart..."

Clark let Lois lie down and then gestured to Diana that he intended to leave Lois in the apartment to sleep. The woman was exhausted, he felt it was the least he could do.

* * *

"Who is she, Clark?"

Diana had followed him from the apartment, allowing Lois to remain sleeping on the sofa. Of course, Diana knew the woman to be Lois Lane, a woman who worked at the Planet newspaper, and who must be a close friend, to have behaved in such a way, barging into the apartment, ranting, demanding food and then lowering her guard to sleep.

Clark put his arm around Diana's shoulders as they moved down the sidewalk, heading toward the park and away from his building. He kissed the top of her head. "She's a friend from work. I feel awful, Lois has been pushing herself so hard for this story and she's come up empty-handed. It's the most frustrating thing about being a reporter, and I know she's going to be furious with me all over again once she wakes up."

"Should I speak to her?"

He smiled. "I don't know, Ms. Prince, I think you told her plenty when you brought up my theraputic mental recovery."

Diana laughed and nudged him playfully. "I only wished to save you from her anger."

Clark shrugged, "Thank you for that, I've only seen her that upset a few times. She'll forgive me, though, once she's rested and feeling better."

"You've been friends with her for a time?"

"Yes, we used to work together all the time when we were junior reporters a few years ago. Life got in the way, though, the way it always does. You've become the ultimate story, Diana. We'll have to come up with something soon."

Diana thought on Clark's words, and a plan began to form in her sharp mind. She smiled, thinking of the surprise she had in store for him.


	13. Chapter 13

Ten minutes.

Ten minutes was how long it took Diana to upset any order that Clark might have looked forward to in this new direction his life was taking.

He knew it was coming, that once Diana had made up her mind, there would be no way to stop her. Still, he'd hoped to enjoy their time alone for just a while longer. He'd pictured it in his mind, more weeks of domestic bliss as he worked during the days and she explored the city, both of them arriving home to enjoy each other by playful flying, by sharing meals and by sharing his bed.

He'd hoped that he could keep Diana hidden away with him; selfish, he knew, to want her all to himself, but the Olympian dieties and Diana's own willfulness had seen to it that Clark's pleasant vision for the future simply would not happen.

They had discussed things after a humbled and embarassed Lois Lane had left his apartment the evening before.

"I know that you would have me wait, Clark, but my pantheon grows impatient. The Elemental came to me as a test. The time for waiting is over." She'd stated. He'd heard the underlying royal command in her voice, which had only rankled him futher.

Clark had paced, frustrated with her. "I understand that, Diana, but please trust me when I say it's important that you let me buy you a little more time."

The woman sighed, "Time for what?"

"Let us get the story on you, and present you to the public in a positive light. One wrong word and you could become the latest danger set loose on the world." Clark said. "There are already plenty of "reporters" on Luthor's payroll ranting about how I'm a loose canon- I want to make sure they can't say the same about you."

Diana's posture had stiffened at his words. "You cannot protect me, Superman. Your people will say what they will, but I cannot hide much longer. You know this."

Clark had his ulterior motives for keeping Diana to himself, true, but he was genuinely concerned that she would be reviled by the public and seen as a threat. He didn't want that for her- he could already see how the panic would begin over this powerful woman with her claims of ties to Olympus and her island of Amazon sisters.

Diana could see that Clark wished to shield her from what was to come, but she had not been made to hide behind the crimson cape of Superman. The man had only seen glimpses of who she truly was; Clark had bare notions of Diana the warrior, Diana the scholar or Diana the future queen of Themyscira. He knew her only as his friend and lover and perhaps a part of him wished to keep things in this way, but this Diana could not allow.

They had argued, back and forth in his apartment, for hours.

Their voices had grown louder, their words more cutting, their emotions heated.

He'd called her intentions impulsive, she'd accused him of being bull-headed and stubborn.

And somehow, the arguing had led to loud, heated loving on the living room floor.

They had laughed at themselves afterwards, their frustration spent, all past anger forgotten.

That morning, Clark had left the apartment, confident that he had won the argument.

Diana had been only too happy to prove him wrong.

* * *

Clark left the apartment only minutes ago, making his way several blocks across the city to the Planet. He'd only just set out his notes and briefcase, and poured himself a small cup of coffee when he looked up and saw Diana crossing the newsroom floor.

It was not the Diana he had left behind at the apartment, wearing a floral dress and sandals, intent to visit the city arboretum. It was Diana of Themyscira who strode across the open floor of the building. Distantly, he was aware of the newsfloor movement coming to a standstill, with all eyes on her. She wore a pure white tunic emroidered with the Themysciran golden eagle across her chest, a jeweled circlet rested over her head, her silver bracelets were gleaming. A short red cape was attached to the shoulders of her dress, adding an even greater air of exotic regality to her figure.

Clark stood, as dumbfounded as every other person who saw her.

Diana's eyes caught his and she winked at him, the most playful of smirks touched her lips just before her gaze moved on and she called out, "You, there. Lois Lane."

The newsroom's focus shifted to Lois who hadn't noticed Diana's arrival, so useless was she before her first cup of coffee. She was at the break area, buttering a bagel. Lois turned around and her eyes widened. "I-"

"I was told that you are a worthy scribe, sister. Please, I wish to speak with you."

There it was again, that touch of arrogant inflection in Diana's voice. She was all princess as she turned and moved into the empty conference room on the far side of the newsfloor. It was clear that Diana expected Lois to follow her.

"Damn it." Clark muttered to himself. He sighed lightly, irritated that Diana had gone ahead with her intention to reveal herself, and growing more irritated by the second once he realized how much of Lois's gloating he would have to endure now that she'd scooped him on the story of Diana.

Jimmy moved to his desk and turned to Clark. "Was that-?"

Clark nodded, stifling his aggravation. "Yes it was."

"I think you're right. I should probably get in there, get some pictures, huh?" Jimmy sounded excited, it wasn't every day that his photographic subject was so alluring.

"I think so."

Lois rushed past them both, her note file in hand. Jimmy checked his film and ran after her.

Clark watched as the women greeted each other and sat down at the conference table to begin the interview.

He sat down at his desk and tossed his notes on Diana into the trash.

* * *

Diana sat down at the conference table and watched as Lois scrambled to organize the notes she had collected thus far on the subject of the "flying woman". She watched Lois, amused that the other woman had no recognition of her from the day before. Perhaps there was something to be said about Clark's costume glasses.

Lois sat down and stared at Diana for a moment. She had interviewed men on death row, politicians, billionares both innocent and corrupt, celebrities, members of the world's royalty and Superman himself, but this was entirely different. This woman, whoever she was, was a complete mystery. The newshound in Lois was drooling at the prospect of another breaking story.

"Ms. Lane?"

Lois blinked, "I'm sorry, I just...wish I could get my hair to do that. Let me start over, with the basics. Metropolis, the whole world, has been amazed since you destroyed that stone giant the other day but we know nothing about you. What is your name?"

"Diana."

"Diana...?" Lois scribbled on her notes.

"Just Diana. We have no last names, though my title is Princess of Themyscira, Champion of Olympus."

Lois raised her brows. "You're a princess?"

"Yes, of the island of Themyscira, daughter to Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons." Diana said proudly. In that moment, she wished her mother could be there with her.

"I'm sorry, there are Amazons and you're their princess?"

Diana sighed lightly. "Perhaps I will start at the beginning."

* * *

Clark sulked at his desk and watched as the crowd gathered at the door of the conference room, the entire staff of the Planet so eager to hear a bit of the interview taking place behind the heavy wooden door. If they could hear anything, it would be too low and far too muffled to make sense to their ears. Clark was not so bothered. He could hear everything.

Diana had told him the abridged history of her homeland, and her story was even more carefully edited for Lois's story. He had to wonder what Diana was leaving out, and he intended to get the answers to fill in the gaps of her culture's history in his own time.

"Can you believe that, Mr. Kent? The flying woman just walked in here to give Lois an interview." Jimmy groused as he sat on the edge of Clark's desk. He had been promised a few moments alone with Diana once Lois was finished, his mind already buzzing with ways to position the subject, which lenses to use, and how to arrange the lighting.

"Diana."

"What?"

"Her name is Diana. I...I heard her tell Lois." Clark said absently as he checked his e-mail.

"Diana." Jimmy tested the name. "I like it. The name suits her, I guess. I wonder how much longer they're going to take. It's been a few hours already. I can't wait to get her picture. Do you know how rare it is that a subject just walks in like this? Usually I have to be where the action is to get a half-decent shot."

"They should be done soon, I imagine." Clark said this, but he wasn't so sure. Listening to their conversation, Diana had barely gotten past her creation on the shore of the island. And if he recalled, Diana's life story spanned over a thousand years. He hoped Lois had brought more the one stenopad.

The man had no fear that Diana would reveal his secret, she knew the value he placed on his private life as Clark Kent, but he knew that Diana would have no choice but to reveal her time with Superman. Clark smirked to himself, that bit of Diana's tale would be sure to get a rise from Lois.

* * *

It was three more hours before Lois and Diana emerged from the conference room. The crowd eased away from the door to let Diana pass, but their eyes were fixated still. She looked to Clark and winked once more, smiling at his subtle glare of irritation.

_I should punish her tonight_, he thought in amusement.

In the hours since Diana had first shown up, Clark had followed up with a few story leads and had only just returned to the Planet. He wanted to speak with Diana, naturally, but he was sure he'd hear plenty from Lois once the story went to print. Lois proudly escorted Diana to the elevator, showing off her trophy, was more like it, and he watched through the walls as it lifted both women toward the top floor and then, he knew, Diana would fly home from the roof.

The man speared his fingers through his hair and wondered if he should make up some excuse to leave the office so he could go after Diana. He decided against it, though, and figured that he should hear Lois's take on the interview before flying after his woman.

He did not have to wait long.

Lois came back from the elevator and the crowd was after her, asking all about Diana- who she was, what she was, where she had come from.

"Enough already! Let me get to my desk, I need to get writing while it's still fresh! Out of my way- Jimmy, get me a photo for the spread within the hour!"

Clark tapped a pen on his desk, listening to Lois's energetic determination. He'd so loved that about her, her passion for the work they did, the tenacity she applied to everything she did had always resulted in a proud accomplishment. In this case, however, he'd been hoping to break the story of Diana. Lois would never let him forget that she'd scooped not one but two exclusives with super-beings. If she managed to pin Bruce for a story she'd be three for three.

_Speaking of Bruce..._

Clark checked his cell phone for any messages from the Batman. Nothing yet, but he went ahead and texted Bruce to meet them later that night so they might all get aquainted.

* * *

"So what happened to waiting another week or two?"

Diana opened her eyes and smiled to see Clark drifting closer to where she had been floating, almost napping within the cover of the thick clouds over Metropolis. He was not in the bold blue of Superman, but rather, still wearing the drab gray suit and tie of Clark Kent. She moved to meet him in the air, and pressed her lips to his. Clark allowed this, but she sensed that he was trying to appear cross with her. A game, then.

She shook her head. "Hermes would not allow me another day of hiding, and in truth, I did not wish to wait."

Clark scowled. "Hermes came to you again? And made this adjustment to your wardrobe, I'm sure." He groused, gesturing to her royal dress and cape.

"He did. Please, Clark, he knows where my heart belongs. He is mischeivous but no threat to us. I'm sorry, I know that you would not have had it this way, but you could not have kept me hidden for all time."

Sighing, the man reached and twined his arms around her waist. How could he stay mad at her? She had him, he knew it.

"Can you blame a guy for trying?" He asked, nuzzling her neck. That scent again; something spicy, something exotic.

Diana laughed once she felt his lips on her neck. "No, I cannot. I most enjoyed our time alone together on Themyscira. You were mine, then."

He twisted her, pressing her back against his chest so that his hands could rest lightly on her hips and stomach. "Diana, I think I was yours from the first moment I saw you." He dipped his head and kissed her caped shoulder. "What have you been doing since you left the Planet?"

She twisted in his grasp, pressing herself flush against him. She smiled at the subtle moan from the man.

"I've been waiting for you, Clark."


	14. Chapter 14

"Your friend Lois is a jealous woman, Clark."

Clark turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What makes you say that?"

Diana twisted his forelock of hair around her finger, tugging it playfully as they drifted lazily in the sky over Metropolis. They were lower than Clark liked to be, in case anyone with a telescopic camera could see them, but with the clouds and Diana's allure, he couldn't find it within himself to be so bothered. She pressed her lips to his again, revelling in the solid strength of his body, so different from hers and those of her sisters. Where once this man had seemed to her a strange animal, she now knew him intimately, as she had allowed him to know her.

"Her voice tightened when I made mention of you."

He pulled back from her. "Me? You mean Superman."

"They are one in the same, aren't they? I did not say your name." She reassured him. "I told her how I came to be in your world, how the Superman came to our shores, wounded and weak. How I remain with Superman as I learn of this world."

"You told her that we're...?"

Diana shook her head. "No, I only said that you have greatly aided my exploration and understanding, though I think she knew from my eyes."

Clark shook his head, again unbothered. Lois did not own him, after all, and as he knew her to have moved on, he felt no obligation to have to explain himself to the determined reporter. "Oh. Well, I won't hide that part of our lives."

"You would not hide the claim you think you have on me, but you would hide the truth of what I am?" Diana challenged him.

Clark blinked, "Er, hang on a second there, what do you mean the claim_ I think_ I have on you? I do have a claim- you're my woman!"

Diana smiled and shoved him away from her playfully. "I am no one's anything! If you are so eager to have a claim on a woman, go to your Lois if she'll have you!"

"She's the only jealous one, huh?" Clark teased as he moved closer to her.

Diana crossed her arms in mocked anger. "I saw in her eyes that she still claims Superman as her own."

"Maybe she still feels that way, but I don't!" Clark swooped in and grabbed her ankle, flipping her in the air. "I have you now, and I'll be damned if I don't claim that!"

Diana huffed and righted herself in the air. "No man will ever again claim an Amazon!"

"Watch me!" Clark grabbed Diana and kissed her.

She pushed at him again and flew away, baiting him to chase. "You're an animal!"

"You brought it out of me, princess." Clark called to her as he flew, faster and faster, intent to catch her.

* * *

They played in the air, chasing each other, tumbling each other as part of their lover games, cartwheeling through the air like infatuated eagles. They yelled and laughed and kissed, never as happy as when flying together, but after a time, appetite won out over playfulness.

"Diana, let's go out to dinner tonight." Clark called to her. "I know a place with great seafood."

She drifted closer to him, straightening her dress and her windswept hair. "I miss the ocean's harvest from home."

He shook his head. "No seasnails at this place, but great crab legs."

Clark offered her his hand and she happily took it; together, they drifted back down to earth.

They landed at the edge of Metropolis Park where, very luckily, there were too few people around to have noticed their quick descent. They landed near the park's entrance, but far enough away from the lights of the city that they would not be easily seen.

Clark was still wearing his plain suit from the workday, and Diana was able to make quick work of changing from her royal garb and into that of the dress and sandals she'd been wearing that morning. Even her hair had reclaimed itself into the long, high ponytail she'd been wearing before her trip to the Planet. With her hair tied that way, she reminded him of Artemis, and he wondered if she'd done it to remind herself of her flame-haired sister.

"That's some trick you can pull, Diana, I feel lucky."

She turned to him as they began to move down the park trail leading through the woods. "Truly? And why's that?"

Clark put his arm around her waist as they walked. "You can change so fast, I'll never have to wait long for you to get ready when we're going somewhere."

Diana laughed. "I know what you mean- I saw that on television."

"Of course, it's a sitcom staple. That along with cheesy laugh-tracks and special guest walk-on roles. Who knows? After Lois's story hits, you might get offers for TV and movies." Clark suggested.

Lois's full story would be out on the front page of the morning's edition, but he was sure that by now her abridged story would be breaking on the Internet very soon, if it hadn't already. What happened after that would be up to Diana; she'd made herself perfectly clear that, while she understood and genuinely appreciated his concern for her, she intended to move forward with her mission of revealing the Amazons to the rest of the world. What came next was anyone's guess.

As for Clark, he realized that he would be content with Diana taking some of the media attention; let her be the hot topic of discussion for awhile and in the meantime, they could enjoy each other as they had during the past few weeks. Until she was able to bring her queen and sisters into the world and then who knew what would-

Diana stilled beside him on the forest trail, "Clark, stop."

He blinked, being pulled from his thoughts. "Why, what's-?"

The woman wasted no time, in a flash, she was once again clad in her leather and golden armor, the lasso secured in her grip. "There!"

Before Clark could realize what she was doing, Diana jumped into the thick branches of the tree they were passing beneath on their walk. He stood on the ground and watched, bemused. He knew who she had just gone after, of course, and it seemed that Diana's senses were nearly as keen as his own.

A moment later, Diana landed lightly on the trail and threw Batman down before Clark, hogtied in the golden lasso. "Who are you to follow us, beast? Another test of my strength? What minion of Medusa spawned you?" Diana demanded as she drew a dagger from its sheath at the back of her belt.

Clark moved before her and held up his hands to keep her from gutting Bruce there in the middle of the park. "Diana, stop, he's just a man!"

She looked up at him. "What?"

Clark moved over Bruce and turned him, showing her his mask. "Look, it's not a demon, he's a man in a costume, see?"

Diana glared at Bruce, the lasso still in her grip. "And why was a man in a costume following us? Speak, I command it!"

Groaning, Bruce answered her. "I was...watching you."

"Yes, you followed us since we first landed and began moving through the forest trail, I know this. Why?"

Clark watched this and tried to hold back his laughter. Didn't it serve Bruce right for all his shadow games to be humbled this way?

Bruce bit his tongue and clenched his jaw, but he could not stop himself from answering her, this woman Clark had been running around with like a damn teenager. "I wanted to gain as much information as I could, so I could know what I was dealing with."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Diana, come on, let him go. Any more honesty might kill him."

"You know him, Clark?" Diana turned to Bruce and tightened her hold on the lasso, "What is your name?"

Bruce tensed but he was helpless in the face of the lariat's power. "Bruce Thomas Wayne."

Diana knelt down before him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Well, Bruce. I shall release you."

Once he felt an ease in the tension of his bonds, Batman reared up and scowled even deeper at both Clark and Diana. "What the hell was that?"

Diana spun back into her civilian attire once more, shocking the Batman into calculating silence. "What was that? That was me, choosing not to learn your every secret by force." Diana said tartly before turning to her lover. "Clark, why were we being followed by Bruce Thomas Wayne and why does he wear the mantle of a demon?"

Clark sighed. "Long story. And it's a bat, not a demon. How's your pride, Bruce?"

Bruce scowled. "Bruised, I'll admit. I have some questions I'd like to ask."

"Why? I already spoke to Lois today." Diana said.

Bruce rounded on Clark. "You let her go to the press?"

In defense, Clark put up his hands. "Trust me, I couldn't stop her. She walked right on to the newsfloor, you should've seen the stir she caused."

"I can imagine. I'll meet you back at your apartment." Without another word, he stalked away, limping only slightly.

Clark frowned and wondered if it was a custom of the rich to be so rude as to invite themselves wherever they pleased, or if it was just Bruce, who even in his best moments was never as polite as Clark had been raised to be.

He turned to Diana. "All right, looks like those crab legs will have to wait. I'll pick up a pizza."

* * *

Clark set out ice-cold beers and soda, paper plates, napkins, a big salad for them all to share, and three large pizzas- two meat-lover supremes for the men, one veggie-delight for the lady. He looked up from setting everything out when the doorbell rang. "That should be him now. Try to be nice."

Diana raised her brows, "I am nice! He was the one spying on us."

"I know, that's just his way. You get used to it after awhile." He said as he opened the door.

Bruce shook his hand, "Hello again Clark."

"Bruce, come on in." Clark waved him inside and closed the door behind him.

Bruce locked eyes with Diana, the new tension growing thick in the room. "And Diana, hello."

"Bruce, it is better to see you without the mask." She said.

"I have my reasons." He said, eyes narrowed.

"So I've heard. Can I offer you ale?"

Bruce shrugged at her wording. "I'll take a beer, sure. Thank you." He watched her closely, trying to take in the remarkable creature before him. She was so like Clark in her coloring and abilities, and yet it would be foolish to equate them as one and the same. This Diana was something unique, like Clark, and just as dangerous.

"So Bruce, how was your flight in?" Clark asked him.

"Not bad. Wayne Enterprises is opting to buy out what's left of Lexcorp." Bruce said as he sipped his beer, more than aware of Diana watching him while pretending to be fixated with her pizza slice.

"What do you plan to do with it?"

Bruce smiled lightly. "Break up the remaining facilities, rename the departments and reassign their purpose to something a little more progressive than weapons and artillery. Just your standard takeover."

"That's a great cover to investigate what happened in front of the library." Clark scoffed.

"You came here to investigate me? Why? Lois said that the story would be in the paper tomorrow morning and that the abridged article would be on the Daily Planet website before darkness took the city." Diana said.

Bruce was tempted to tell her that, outside Clark's small apartment, the short web article about Diana had already hit the Internet; the woman was an immediate celebrity and she didn't even understand the concept.

His jaw tensed as he addressed her. "I like to do my own footwork, and besides, I'm sure that for all your love of the truth, you haven't told Lois or Clark the entire history of Themyscira."

Clark looked to her. "Diana?"

The woman went very still, but Bruce could see the flash in her eyes. "That's in the past."

"Yes, and your people still live in the past, why else haven't they revealed themselves to the rest of the world?"

Diana stood from her chair in challenge of the man. "I imagine that they would have no patience for men like you."

Calmly, Bruce set his empty beer bottle on the counter. "Or perhaps they lack the courage to face us."

He turned to Clark before he left the apartment, "Be careful, Clark, her people have a history of killing their lovers while they sleep."

* * *

Clark turned to her, "What was all that about?"

Diana crossed her arms in sulking anger. "If I see the Batman again, I will cleave the ears from his helm."

"Don't avoid the question."

Diana threw up her hands, "Your friend knows nothing. He would have you believe my people to be murdering sirens, that is what the history of men recalls of the Amazons. Nevermind our songs, our victories or rituals, but your books speak only of our lust for flesh and battle. It matters not. When Hermes brings my queen and my sisters from the island, we shall make your people understand that they did what they had to, that there was no choice. An amazon would rather die on her feet than live on her knees."

"Diana, what are you talking about?" He asked, touching her arm.

The woman dipped her head slightly. This was not something that she liked to speak of, and it was rarely discussed in depth between her sisters. The memory of violation, of violence, is never recalled with any happiness. The break in the tribe that followed, the shame carried for so many centuries afterward, the scars of Heracles ran deep.

She had hoped there would be no need to speak of this with Clark, but Bruce had made it impossible, and Clark deserved the truth when he had been so open with her. Diana was loathe to speak of the black mark on her culture, but she had to make him, this man above all others, understand why the Amazons had been hidden away on their island and why they wore manacles of silver disguised as decorative bracelets.

Diana took a seat on the sofa and Clark followed her. "The history of my people. Themyscira began as a city-state in the place you now know as Greece. Sacked by Heracles, whose men took my mother and sisters. For weeks they were taken as common slaves and forced to watch as his men humiliated them and destroyed thier home." Diana swiped at the tears that began to spill from her eyes. She hated this, to think of the sorrow, the pain and the horror her sisters had gone through for weeks at the cruel hands of men.

Amazingly, she felt Clark's arms reach forward to bring her against him, his hands smoothing over her hair as he urged her to continue.

Diana swallowed and drew in her breath. "The Queen of Olympus, Hera, she came to my mother's pleas of help and granted her the strength and cunning to escape. Hippolyta freed the others, and for the first time they tasted a want for vengenace. History remembers the Amazons as bloodthirsty, but their first thirst was for vengeance and they drank deep of Heracles and his men." She shook her head, remembering the stories she had been told, the atrocities her sisters had committed, repaying cruelty with cruelty. "It is how we came to be on the island, protected and held in secret by the Olympians. The island of Themyscira is both a refuge and a punishment. It is why, Clark, why there was no trust for even one man, washed onto the shores, injured and alone. It is why we wear these, as reminders that we should never again know the pain and humiliation of bondage, and give in to the animal urge for violence."

Diana held her hands open to him, allowing his fingertips to graze the smooth silver that had encased her arms for as long as she could remember.

Clark wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know what he'd expected to learn of her people that night, but to learn the shame of their entire culture had come as a shock. Thinking on it, he could understand now why the women of the island had seemed both fearful and disgusted by his presence on Themyscira. All they remembered of men was the pain that had been inflicted on them in the past. It made sense.

He shook his head. "I had no idea. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that your sisters had to go through that...and I'm sorry that what those men did, that it still goes on today. It shouldn't, but it does."

The woman raised her eyes to meet his, the color startlingly bright after her tears. "I've been to your city's museum and studied your history. Mankind delights in cruelty and domination."

Clark touched her hair. "The world has changed, Diana."

"As I said, I've been to your museums and read the histories of many nations. The world has not changed enough."

He nodded, strangley ashamed by her assessment of the human race. "I know. But not all men would…would…"

"Rape and enslave?"

"I wish that that had never happened to your people."

Diana sighed and wiped away a stray tear. "Yes. As do I. But the gods are strange. It was a child of Zeus who led the attack upon us, but it was his wife who set my mother free. And yes, that horror is still visited on the women of your world. Perhaps when my sisters come, the work we do will put an end to that violence."

Clark smiled sadly and kissed her cheek. "You Amazons like to dream big, don't you?"

She looked up at him the sorrow in her gaze replaced by steel determination and hope. "What other way is there?"


	15. Chapter 15

Clark watched intently as Diana appeared on the television screen, explaining herself before the United Nations. She was surrounded by news cameras and microphones, reporters and politicians alike. Wearing her royal tunic and cape, her hair braided back to better show her circlet crown, she appeared every inch the young princess she was.

It had been mere days since Diana had crossed the newsroom floor to give her interview to Lois, and once the article had been released to the media, Diana's name arrived on the tongue of every man, woman and child. What she was, where she came from, what she could do. She was an instant celebrity and a subject of great controversey for, unlike Superman who was completely alone, Diana was only one of a nation of thousands of Amazons.

It was soon after the article's release that Diana had signed on with Myndi Mayer at Clark's suggestion and now, Diana had what she wanted.

An audience with the world.

"My name is Diana, I am the princess of the island nation of Themyscira. I come before the United Nations this day with the request that my people, my home country, be admitted into global recognition and international trade."

Clark raised his brows. Diana came across as so regal in her request that he had to wonder how long she had been rehearsing that speech. But then, having lived over a thousand years would have given her plenty of time to practice oration on the island. There were questions asked of her from the representatives of so many nations, and he felt dumbfounded as to how she answered them all so easily. Was this the same young woman he'd brought to Metropolis, the same young woman who had been so enthralled with ice cream and light switches? She was so calm, so poised and so unruffled by the questions asked of her, demands to explain Themyscira's magic, her claim of ties to the Olympian pantheon and her abilities.

The man was amazed at what she was doing and the speed of her progress. It had been only days ago that Lois's article had been released.

'Several hundred citizens of Metropolis were witness to an inexplicable battle near Metropolis Central Library in the early evening of Friday, August 25th. Eyewitness claims have matched what several video sources were able to confirm, that it was a woman who appeared to be confronting what could only be described as a towering figure made from stone. Witness reports claim the stone figure attacked the woman, who in retaliation revealed herself as having the same powers as Metropolis's own Superman before destroying the figure and later vanishing from the scene.

This was the story in its entirety before the woman herself elected to venture forth and offer herself for an exclusive interview, revealing her name, origin and intentions. "My name is Diana, I am the First Child of Themyscira and Champion of Olympus." During the course of the interview, Diana revealed several key issues related to her person that will indeed have a striking impact, not only on Metropolis, but the world entire. Diana is a princess by birth, the daughter of the queen of Themyscira, an island nation that has yet to be mapped or even located by NASA satellite imaging. According to princess Diana's statement, the island is inhabited by thousands of Amazons- women granted the gift of immortality by the Olympian pantheon...'

Clark set his paper aside and whistled. "Wow, you really didn't leave a stone unturned, did you? Congratulations, Diana, the world is in love with Wonder Woman."

Diana glanced up from her own copy of the morning edition of The Daily Planet. Lois's interview with Diana was on the front page, as was Jimmy's photograph of Diana standing in her royal cape and tunic. The words **Wonder Woman** were a banner across the top of the paper. "I wanted to tell her the truth, Clark. What is a 'wonder woman'?"

He smiled lightly at that. "It's just a nickname, but those nicknames have a way of sticking, trust me."

"And is this an honorarium of your people?"

Diana thought on that. To be called Wonder Woman was silly, but as long as the people knew of her, as long as they read the article and learned of her title, her people and their way of life, she supposed that would be enough. They would come to know her through her deeds, and if they persisted with the nickname, what harm was there in that?

Diana sighed lightly and stretched her arms above her head, her bracelets clanking together as she did so. She and Clark were lounging in his bedroom, naked but for the bedsheets draped loosely about them.

"In a way. The Planet's exclusive edition sold out city-wide in an hour. You're a bigger sensation than Superman, and that's no mean feat."

"I didn't come to your world for popularity, Clark."

"No, but you'll have an easier time bridging the gap between this world and your own while you have the public's favor, trust me." Clark nodded. "You know, there have been several calls to the Planet, asking whether or not you have representation. I've never gone that route myself, but Superman isn't a diplomat. It might be worth looking into."

"Representation?"

It was Clark's casual suggestion that lead Diana to the high-powered and highly respected Myndi Mayer.

A petite brunette with sharp style and an even sharper eye for talent, Myndi had fought her way from her first job out of college as a receptionist in an advertising agency, to executive assistant, to agent, to associate, to senior partner and then finally, she'd risen to the level of prestige and power that she could start her own agency.

She had clawed her way to the top of the industry and built her agency into a powerhouse, its exclusivity even more apparent in her choice to keep the agency based in Metropolis rather than moving to Los Angeles. In this way, the ball was in Myndi's court. If a client or a coleague wished to set a meeting, they would have to come to her. That was the way Myndi liked it; she liked the position she'd earned through her years of hard work and she loved that she hadn't had to leave Metropolis. It was her city. She'd been born, raised, gone to college and gotten her career started in Metropolis- one doesn't just turn her back on the city that gave her so much.

Still, even the most exciting of businesses eventually become business as usual. Myndi had quickly found a way to make things at the office more compelling, with the added bonus of diversifying her client portfolio. She began to represent high-powered executives and internationals, which not only raised her agency to the top tier of the public relations market, but it had also contributed to the national recognition of Metropolis itself.

Of course, it had come to be that when people thought of Metropolis, they immediately thought of Superman. She had wanted to represent the hero for years, but the alien apparently wasn't interested. Now, it seemed, the Wonder Woman was.

Myndi looked at Diana, the self-proclaimed Amazon and favorite of Olympus. She sat before Myndi's desk in a plain green dress and jeweled sandals, looking very charmingly Grecian, and thankfully much less deadly than she had when fighting the stone giant. Myndi had been in the crowd and seen the whole thing herself- Superman had been forgotten, she'd only had eyes for Diana and now she wouldn't rest until she had her, the crown jewel of her client portfolio.

"Now, Diana. I read the article, and I saw what happened that day with my own eyes. I've seen what you can do first hand, and I understand what you're trying to do. You have a lot on your shoulders. You're like me, you're a representative for a larger group of people." Myndi mused.

Diana smiled. "Yes, that's it exactly. I would not have revealed myself at the time but I had no choice. Not that I have shown myself I need your people to understand that there are more like me, that my Amazon sisters are willing to reunite with the world if it would welcome us."

Myndi nodded. "I understand you. If you want to move forward, there are a few things that will need to be done first. I'll make a few phone calls. The first call will be to our agency stylist. She'll update your look and I'll get you the audience you need."

* * *

Hours later had found Diana pacing the length of Clark's apartment, sulking.

"I detest this."

"Seriously? I think the panties are kind of cute." Clark said, teasing her. The man should have known better than to tease her now, but an angry Diana was an arousing sight to see. Her eyes were snapping fire at him and her skin looked heated. He intended to bait her into his bed.

The woman stopped her pacing and turned to him, her hands on her hips. She stood there in the garish body suit that the stylist of Myndi Mayer's office had provided, the image consultant advising Diana had insisted that she needed to wear something a little less threatening than her golden armor and battleskirt. Somehow a strapless body suit with a yellow crest of stacked Ws and star-spangled bottoms was chosen as appropriate attire to wear before an audience from around the world.

"I do not like what Myndi has done to my armor." She insisted. "How could I hope to fight in this?"

"It's...not so bad." Clark tried to reassure her. He thought the bodysuit looked a tad campy himself, but he was no expert on fashion. Maybe he would call Lana to step in and design something else for Diana. "Besides, the consultant thinks this little make-over will make you more approachable than the battlesuit."

Diana glanced at her reflection in the glass balcony doors and frowned further at the sight of her exaggerated cleavage. "Perhaps. Or perhaps she thought to remake my standard into one more pleasing for the eyes of men."

Clark cleared his throat. "The wisdom of Athena has no bounds. It's not that bad, Diana. You got to keep the eagle symbol."

"There are some consolations but the eagle is not here and you know it- these are your W letters, for Wonder Woman. They have already turned me into a superhero, the female Superman." Diana shook her head at the absurdity of it all. "It matters little what I wear. This garb may well foretell the compromises that await me in dealing with your people."

"Politics is the art of compromise, Diana. And clothes don't make the woman. It's what you say and it's what you'll do, not what you wear." Clark said. He wanted to be supportive but he had avoided becoming a public figure for just this reason- all of the questions, the constant scrutiny. He'd told Lois what was necessary, that he meant no harm to anyone but the criminal element, but anything else had been played close to the chest.

It seemed that Diana would not have that luxury now that her secret was out in the world.

"Truer words have never been spoken. Come, see what the meetings have wrought." Diana seemed to forget her irritation with the bodysuit for the moment and showed him a message from Myndi, that an appeal appointment had been set for Diana to meet with the United Nations early the next week.

Clark's eyes grew round in surprise. It had all happened so quickly!

"They want to meet with Themyscira's leadership?"

"Yes, but I will first make the appeal in a few days' time." Diana took a deep breath to calm her already thrilled nerves. "Soon, my queen will enter the world of men, and after her, my sisters. Lord Hermes will escort my mother for Themyscira's reunion with the world. I will act as a translator. If all goes well, Themyscira will be recognized as an independent, neutral nation. We may be granted our own embassy!" The more she spoke of it, the more excited Diana became. It had been beyond Clark's abilities to bring her sisters forward, and so Diana had had to tramp down her growing homesickness. Soon, though, she would see her sisters again and the songs of Themyscira would ring through the air.

Clark could see the excitement brimming just under Diana's skin, her happiness was infectious. "And that's what you want?"

"Yes." Diana nodded emphatically. "An embassy, a space for ourselves outside of Themyscira, where Amazons can come to see how the outside world has progressed. We will accept visitors and allow them to learn of our culture, and my sisters will learn of the ways of this world. I am so excited! Fly with me, Clark? Please? I must be in the air!" Diana burst out laughing, a child mad with delight.

She lifted in the air, hovering happily in the center of his living room. He smiled and rose up to meet with her. "Look at you, you're amazing, Diana."

"No, I have only done what any one of my thousands of sisters would have done, had they been chosen. The time is upon us, Clark." Diana kissed him deeply. "I feel every emotion so strongly. Fear of failing my people, of your people's possible contempt for us. Happiness that after so many hundreds of years, I have the chance to use the gifts granted to me by Olympus. And excitement that I will see my mother and sisters again. It is all so overwhelming." She confided.

Clark opened the balcony doors and moved outside, flying higher and higher with Diana just behind him. "I know it's overwhelming, that it feels like everything is hitting you at once. But don't worry, Diana, I will do everything I can to help."

Diana had smiled at him and took his hand. So lovely. "I know you will, Clark. You were a Superman before you ever wore the cape."

Clark blinked, returning to the present. The banner across the television screen showed that Diana's appeal to the United Nations had gone well, but that time would be needed for a decision to be made among the world leaders over how to incorporate Themyscira, what must surely be the most unique nation to emerge in the world.

He watched and he smiled, happy that Diana had taken the first steps to bring her people back to the world, but also very aware of the challenges ahead. All around him, the other Planet reporters who had watched the live feed from the U.N. were buzzing about what would happen next.

Clark could only guess.

* * *

**Author's Note: I couldn't help myself, throwing in that stuff about Diana's costume. With the constant arguments going back and forth about Wonder Woman's recent costume redesigns (pants vs. panties being the most exhausting!) I just had to throw in my opinion which is that Wonder Woman is so much more than what she wears- clothing, whether the iconic bodysuit or the more modern revamped look, does not take away from who she is or what she represents. It's not what she wears, it's what she says and what she does that defines the character.**

**That being said, I do think the traditional bodysuit, while certainly iconic, is unrealistic (yes, I know, the irony of speaking about unrealistic clothing for a fictional Amazon princess superheroine!) for my story, which I picture in my mind's eye as a live action film rather than a cartoon and so I prefer to describe Diana as wearing the leather corset and battleskirt as depicted on the Fan Art Exhibit site, great work by JMC!**


	16. Chapter 16

Clark's eyes followed Diana as she paced the floor of his apartment, anxiety written across her features and in the set of her shoulders. "You need to relax," he said. "Come on, let's go get something to eat. It'll do you good to get out for a while."

Diana turned to him. "How can I? I must know, Clark. I feel that I am going mad."

He smiled lightly and gave her a hug. "You're going stir crazy, staying in and waiting for the news. Come on. We need to get out, take your mind off things."

Diana kissed his neck before withdrawing from his embrace. "You know my fears."

Yes, Clark knew Diana's every worry, that her endeavor to appeal to the United Nations and allow a group of representatives from her island come forward and discuss Themyscira's reentry into the world would fail, that she would disappoint her gods, her people. He knew it wouldn't happen- with more footage coming to light of what Diana was capable of, with her initial interview and several more exclusives given to the Planet's own Clark Kent, the United Nations would have no choice but to allow the Amazons to come forward from the media pressure alone.

And even if the media were not a factor, how could they resist the opportunity to include an undiscovered culture into the world?

Clark knew this, but his words could not soothe Diana's worries away, and so he tried a different tactic. "Suit up, Diana, let's go flying."

* * *

She twisted in the air, closing her eyes as the wind coursed over her, through her hair. Her form passed through a thick cloud, coating her exposed skin in water vapor, a cool wash to ease her worries.

Opening her eyes, Diana righted herself before she fell too far toward the city. Clark streaked past her, a blue bolt parting the clouds in his wake. He would do anything in his power to remove her troubles, but for once Superman could do nothing. There was nothing to do but wait for the idle beaucracies of men to make a decision.

Diana dove after Clark, chasing him, but her mind was still divided, with much of her focus on what might happen should the United Nations grant her request. It would mean that Amazons would come into the world for the first time in thousands of years, that Themyscira would be known by those not of her blood. Who would come forth? How could it be done?

She had an idea, though she doubted Clark would like it.

He zipped in front of her, darting between clouds. Diana stilled her flight and listened for him. She could not hear his heartbeat, but the air currents disrupted by his flight...

She lunged into a cloud, tackling him on the other side, sending them both tumbling through the air. Clark laughed and pulled her in close even as they continued to spiral down toward the city below them. Diana pulled away and laughed, with Clark going after her just before they made impact against the flat roof of a skyscraper. It wouldn't do much for the image of either Wonder Woman or Superman if they levelled a building during their horseplay.

"Diana, wait up!" He called after her.

She slowed her flight and he came to hover lightly beside her. They were perhaps only one hundred feet in the air now, in plain view of the humans who walked below, but they were not bothered. "You're still worried, aren't you?"

"Yes, as you knew I would be."

Clark shrugged. "Well, I didn't really think that an hour of air-tag would keep you from thinking on it, but I know they'll grant your request. How could they refuse?"

"There are many things that hold my attention." Diana sighed lightly.

"Talk to me," he urged, taking her hand into both of his own. "You've been running around with Myndi so much this past week that I've barely seen you."

She put her free hand on his shoulder. "I've been missing you too. Clark, if I am granted in my request to bring my sisters, will you be there?"

"Of course. As Superman or as Clark, I'll be there for you."

Diana smiled. "Above all others, I prefer Clark."

He raised his brows and kissed her. "If we're being honest, so do I."

* * *

One week had passed, and it was as Clark said; the United Nations had granted Diana's request, the decision rang out from every newspaper and magazine headline, every web story, every televised news outlet and radio broadcast. Amazons were coming to Metropolis.

How would they communicate? Did they all look like Diana? Where would they stay? Were all the Amazons so powerful?

There were millions of questions to be asked, and thousands of speculations to be discussed regarding this new race of supposedly powerful, beautiful and martial women. Most people were excited, anxious to learn any detail they could about the new race, while others were more guarded. The Amazons dominated the public interest.

However, the United Nations, the gathered governments of the world- they were only human and Themyscira's reunion with the world was a truly divine matter.

Clark watched as Diana knelt on the ground. He wore his suit and glasses, to all the world he was just another reporter known to be granted exclusives with the amazing Amazon. Secretly Superman or not, he was out of his depth when it came to the gods of Olympus.

Diana had announced that she needed to be away from the city, removed to nature where she could call upon her patrons. Kneeling on the gritty sands of the shore, with hundreds of reporters gathered around her chosen place, she began.

She knelt in her battle leathers, her sword respectfully on the ground beside her.

Though the other reporters were further back on the shore to give Diana space, Clark was still irritated by their intrusive presence, yet he understood why they were there. What was happening now was a moment in history that would change the world entire- if things were different, he would likely have counted himself among their number, clamoring for the best angle to tell the story.

He stood well away, but he could hear Diana's words though they were only noise to his ears. The fast, loopy language of Themyscira.

He didn't know what to expect, but as he watched, Diana was struck with a bolt of lightning, and vanished a moment later.

* * *

Diana opened her eyes to see that the world around her had changed. "Mount Olympus!"

It was as her mother had told her in the stories of her childhood. The amazing and absurd architecture of Olympus rose and fell before her eyes. Grecian columns carved from enchanted marble rose through the clouds. Staircases that hung suspended in midair and ended abruptly were joined by floors tilted at opposing angles. Living statues changed their poses with the whims of the gods. Great carved faces changed their expressions. All of this rising above alternately darkening skies and bright sunrises. In this, Diana could see the seas, the earth and the stars. She could feel fire and wind, she could smell the mountains and harvest crops.

Athena stepped forth from nothingness, a powerful woman draped in robes of royal blue, her avatar the wise and fierce owl perched calmly on her shoulder. "Yes, Diana. Welcome home."

She turned to see the Olympic host, draped in robes, clad in armor, all so much more vibrant than the statues and monuments littered throughout her home. Diana felt so small then, so lost in glory that she dropped to her knees. "My Lords and Ladies..."

Demeter shook her head and implored Diana to rise. "Do not kneel, child, you are beloved here."

"Perhaps not beloved by all, only by some." Ares groused, rolling his eyes lightly. He saw Diana as only another of his sister-goddesses' playthings, a sparky little girl who would only get in his way on the path to righteous war.

Diana looked to the man and knew who he was. His armor, his fiery eyes. He could be no other. "And are we always to be opposed, Lord of War?"

Ares crossed his arms, lazily looking her over. "It would seem so, Diana. You were created to suppress war, but rest assured, favored of my sister, you will serve me as sure as you serve every god."

Hestia glared at Ares and moved to lead Diana away from his presence. "Ignore him, Diana. He would have you believe every aspect of life is tainted with his bloodthirsty cause."

"I only speak the truth as it will come to be known to her, Hestia." Ares called after them as they moved off, away from him.

Aphrodite put a calming hand over her lover's shoulder. "Please, my love. We can debate another time. Diana has come, not for us, but for The Messenger and Lord of Travelers."

Ares dipped his head to place a swift kiss on the lips of Love itself. "Ah, yes. Hermes, the errand boy of gods and mortals alike."

Hermes turned to Ares, waving him away. "Be gone, bitter soldier. You must forgive him, Diana. Ares has been wounded since you crumbled his Elemental. I know why you have come, I know what you seek. All that's left is the doing."

Diana smiled and took his hand, vanishing with him in a flash of golden light.

* * *

Lois shrugged to Jimmy, "What just happened? Did Wonder Woman just bail on this story?"

Jimmy leaned against the Planet newsvan and double-checked his camera for the fifth time. They were further back from the shore than Clark, who had managed to charm his way into a press pass from the United Nations for this event. Jimmy waved at the man, who in turn waved back at them. "I doubt she just bailed, but we'd know for sure if we were the ones who'd been standing right next to her."

Lois glanced over her shoulder to see Clark milling about on the other side of the police tape. "It was just dumb luck that he got the inside track on this thing. The least he could've done was get a pass for us, but Wonder Woman seems to like him."

Jimmy grimaced at that. "You mean...?"

Lois smiled, "I mean he might have better luck with his superhero than I had with mine."

"Did you- whoa!"

Jimmy's question was interrupted by the earth trembling beneath their feet, and the clouds above shocking down lightning and swirling towarda point high over the ocean.

Clark watched, as transfixed as everyone else.

It happened, then. He could hear it coming closer as the waves crashed and the wind howled, the strong pounding of an Amazon heart. And she wasn't alone.

The trumpets of Olympus cracked open the sky and released a convoy of the chariots pulled by the enchanted steeds of Themyscira. Clark had to stifle his urge to fly forward and meet them.

They were moving closer to the shore, to address the media and the officials of the United Nations.

Hippolyta, so regal in the draping robes of a queen, stood beside Diana as they lead the way toward the shore and the first humans the Amazons had encountered in over three thousand years. He stood, rooted to the spot, so happy for Diana and so glad to see the Amazons chosen to venture forward to the outside world.

He recognized Phillipus, Artemis, Euoba and several other Bana and Themyscirans riding the ornate chariots, coming closer and closer to the shore. It was a day to remember.

The first royal chariot touched down lightly on the sand, Clark watched as Diana stepped down, followed by her mother. They were speaking their language, and so while Clark had no idea of what they were saying, he could judge by their expressions that they were excited.

The other chariots landed, and similarly vanished once each Amazon had stepped off, returning, Clark assumed, to Paradise.

He watched as Diana grouped her mother and sisters, leading her people forward amid the hundreds of spectators and media, toward the gathered officials from the United Nations.

Clark glanced into the crowd of beautiful Amazons, catching Diana's eye, and they smiled at each other. No matter what happened now, no matter what new crisis came about, the world had been changed beyond reasoning.

Standing off to the side, Clark watched Diana slip into the chauffered car intent toward the United Nations induction ceremony, happy in knowing that she would come back to him. He knew she would come back just as surely as he knew the world would be forever changed, not only because the Olympians and the Amazons had been revealed, but because Diana had given Wonder Woman to the world.


End file.
